Última Chance, Judd
by Frannie F
Summary: Afinal, todos têm direito a uma segunda e última chance.
1. Prólogo

**Ship:** Harry Judd/Dougie Poynter (PUDD) e Danny Jones/Thomas Fletcher (FLONES) como casal secundário. Nada muito explícito, no entanto.

**Disclaimer:** Os mcguys não me pertencem e eu não ganho nada escrevendo sobre eles.

**Claimer:** Personagens inventadas e a ideia da história são minhas.

**Edit:** mudando a formatação dos capítulos, porque eu sou uma pessoa neurótica. Enfim. O ritmo da história é lento mesmo, por isso desde já peço perdão a quem espera um lemon já nos primeiros capítulos. Não me matem. Do mais, enjoy!

* * *

**Última Chance, Judd.**

_Por Frannie F._

* * *

**Prólogo:****Depois de tomar o metrô... Pequenos problemas.**

Quando eu digo que odeio meu trabalho, as pessoas têm essa mania esquisita de sempre me olharem torto e tendem a perguntar o porquê de uma declaração tão contundente. Eu, sendo completamente sincero, não deveria de fato dizer uma coisa dessas – ainda mais ante a possibilidade não tão impossível assim de a minha chefe ficar sabendo, o que nunca é uma coisa boa –, mas o problema é que eu honestamente não declararia algo desse porte se não fosse a mais completa verdade.

Todo o problema maior começara em uma idade um tanto confusa (os temidos anos da adolescência), no momento em que eu, no auge dos meus dezessete anos, me vi obrigado a escolher uma profissão a exercer para toda a minha vida. Obviamente, quando se tem dezessete anos, as ideias ainda estão muito embaralhadas e a opinião de seus pais sempre tem um grande peso na decisão final, mas no meu caso, particularmente, eu decidi apenas ser muito babaca. Batendo o pé contra as sugestões – e, depois de algum pouco tempo, protestos – de meus pais, eu decidira cursar Letras.

Letras, um curso bacana, onde todos eram amigos uns dos outros, onde nós passávamos quase mais da metade do horário de aula fumando maconha escondidos no banheiro masculino, onde o prédio dos alunos de Publicidade era logo ao lado e rolava toda uma rixa pela atenção das garotas do Jornalismo (incrivelmente, sempre as mais interessantes...), se não pelo fato de ser um dos cursos menos lucrativos, pelo menos na minha concepção, de todos os tempos. Eu poderia, é claro, ter escolhido Medicina ou Direito – como era o desejo dos meus pais – se quisesse agora estar montado na grana; mas por algum motivo, eu simplesmente tive que ser teimoso o suficiente para escolher _Letras_.

E é exatamente por causa dessa decisão estúpida que cá estou eu, cansado, mochila nas costas, fones de ouvidos no volume máximo, hora do rush e um metrô infernalmente lotado de gente.

Depois de cinco minutos agindo feito um babaca, pedindo licença – para, na maioria das vezes, ser ignorado categoricamente – e tentando abrir passagem de alguma maneira, eu finalmente consigo um pequeno espaço em pé no que parece ser o vagão mais detonado de todo o metrô. Eu olho à minha volta desinteressado (porque, bom, eu tenho que passar o meu tempo de alguma maneira, convenhamos) e vejo uma mãe grávida de mãos dadas com uma garota de aparentes cinco anos em pé, as duas, e logo ao lado um metido a executivo tomando dois espaços numa fileira de bancos plásticos no metrô – ah, a ironia da vida...

Um garoto num canto qualquer deve estar achando que está numa rave ou em algo parecido, porque a música que sai do seu celular (naquele _tuntz tuntz_ desgraçado) é tão irritantemente alta que durante alguns poucos momentos ela consegue atualmente abafar a voz pausada e metálica dos auto-falantes do metrô. Nic Cester e a sua música sobre uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e botas de coturno [1] já foram esquecidos por mim há algum tempo, porque aparentemente tentar ouvir algo _decentemente_ ali dentro é uma tarefa um tanto complicada.

Eu, ligeiramente aborrecido (tanto pelo calor e a sensação de sufocamento quanto pela música do garoto), ergo um dos braços para agarrar a barra de aço sobre a minha cabeça no instante em que o metrô treme em um solavanco, já que eu não estou com a mínima vontade de me desequilibrar e acabar caindo em cima de alguém. Olho para os lados, solto uma fungada, olho para os meus pés, solto outra fungada.

O tempo parece não passar. Assim como a estupidez do garoto e o seu celular no último volume. Eu penso, depois de um momento, se o garoto é realmente tão lento ou apenas se finge de sonso ante todos os olhares reprovadores que ele já recebeu nesse meio tempo de quase vinte minutos. Com esse pensamento em mente, eu não consigo não olhá-lo por uma terceira ou quarta vez e lançá-lo um olhar cansado que claramente diz "é melhor você desligar essa porcaria antes que eu te chute o estômago".

Obviamente, ele não desliga o celular. E, obviamente, eu não lhe chuto o estômago – aparentemente eu pretendo manter o que me resta de boa educação.

De um modo meio esquisito e inesperado, eu percebo que não sou o único a olhar de cara fechada o garoto durante esses poucos minutos. A duas fileiras de bancos plástico distantes de mim, percebo que uma mulher, os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e os óculos de vista escorregando vez ou outra pela ponte de seu nariz, também o fuzila com um olhar, no mínimo, intimidador. Ela grunhe alguma coisa logo em seguida – que eu suponho ser um palavrão – e vira a cara.

E é exatamente nesse momento em que o seu olhar recai sobre mim. Eu não sei exatamente o porquê, mas a minha primeira atitude é lhe sorrir um sorriso fechado e cansado, os cantos da boca repuxados minimamente de uma maneira quase forçada. Ela, surpreendentemente, apenas me sorri de volta e eu penso que talvez, apenas talvez, estar ali não é tão ruim assim.

A sensação, no entanto, dura pouco. Logo eu estou querendo espernear, chutar alguma coisa (ou alguém) e sair dali soltando as palavras mais chulas do meu vocabulário inteiro, porque eu honestamente não estou nos meus dias mais pacientes. Assim, dessa maneira, eu me ponho a lamentar a falta de um cigarro.

Ah! Como eu queria poder fumar nesse exato momento...

* * *

[1] Nic Cester, vocalista da banda Jet. O trecho faz referência à música Are You Gonna Be My Girl, que Harry estaria ouvindo (ou tentando ouvir D8) no momento.

* * *

_0._


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I: Uma noite insone, uns cigarros e um manuscrito suspeito.**

Uma das coisas que me deixa mais emputecido que ter que trabalhar, atualmente, é a insônia. Eu não me lembro ao certo quando esse problema começara, para ser sincero, mas me recordo de acordar pela noite desde a minha infância, então deve fazer um pouco mais de quinze anos, se for arriscar um tempo determinado. Os meus pais, obviamente por acharem que eu tinha algum sério problema – algo que era completamente _inaceitável_ em nossa família –, me levaram a médicos, psiquiatras e todas as suas derivações apenas por causa de seu pequeno filho que não conseguia mais dormir. Assim, a contragosto, eu fora entulhado de remédios dos mais diversificados, desde os de sem prescrições médicas até os de tarja preta, porque ninguém era obrigado a conviver com um filho anormal (e sem contar os boatos e más reputações que aquilo causaria, obviamente).

Talvez fora essa a causa de eu, depois de dez ou tantos anos me entupindo de remédios, tenha me viciado em algumas variações deles, como os calmantes, a Ritalina e os antidepressivos. Não é algo que eu atualmente me orgulhe, de forma alguma, mas largar alguns vícios provou ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Depois de olhar para o relógio de cabeceira pela terceira vez apenas para comprovar que sim, são de fato três e quinze da manhã, eu deixo finalmente a cama sem muitos ruídos, porque Andi parece dormir tão calmamente que eu _quase_ me sentiria mal se a acordasse. O único problema é aquele braço dela espichado pelo meu estômago em um aperto tão forte que eu de fato quase a acordo para conseguir finalmente me soltar. Ela geme alguma coisa em seu sonho, se revira na cama e me dá as costas depois de soltar um ronco um tanto alto.

Andi Gurwicz e eu nos esbarramos pela primeira vez numa festa de faculdade qualquer. É claro que ela não fazia a mínima ideia de quem eu era, mas eu realmente não estava esperando o "sai fora, maconheiro" contundente que ela soltara no mesmo instante em que eu me aproximara. Ninguém nunca havia falado comigo daquela forma e talvez fora por isso que eu a caçara durante os meus três restantes anos de faculdade até ela finalmente ceder.

Nós precisamos de quatro anos para passarmos de "namorados" para "casal que mora junto". Eu honestamente não diria que nós fomos feitos um para o outro ou que ela é a minha alma gêmea (ou qualquer outra babaquice do tipo), porque obviamente eu não tenho essa visão romântica da vida. Mas a garota agrada meus pais, sabe cozinhar, tem senso de humor e um rostinho bonito, além de ser quase tudo o que eu sempre quis na cama, então eu acho que deveria definitivamente me contentar com isso.

Depois de me atirar no sofá mais próximo da sala e apanhar um maço de cigarros pelo caminho, ouço Andi roncar pela terceira ou quarta vez. Tento me acomodar melhor ali, me reviro e desviro apenas para constar que aquele maldito sofá de couro vermelho é uma droga que só sabe grudar na pele dos outros. Isso me lembra de nunca mais deixar Andi comprar qualquer móvel para nossa casa, de qualquer maneira.

O meu ânimo parece melhorar minimamente quando encontro um isqueiro perdido por ali, o usando para devidamente acender um cigarro, já que a minha necessidade de fumar está se tornando praticamente deplorável. Eu trago, solto a fumaça para cima, trago de novo, coço o nariz com as costas da mão e finalmente parto para o meu trabalho.

Os três manuscritos estão intactos sobre a mesa de centro da sala, onde eu os deixei pela tarde quando cheguei em casa (é bom ver que Andi parou de tentar mudar a minha bagunça de lugar, também). Eu me estico para conseguir apanhar o primeiro da pilha e logo o jogo sobre meu colo, caçando por uma caneta vermelha que eu sei que deixei por ali. O cigarro está enfiado entre os meus lábios e vez ou outra eu os pressiono apenas para constar que ele continua ali. Sem muito interesse, eu folheio o manuscrito e, parando em uma página completamente aleatória, começo a revisá-la.

Dizem que editores só seguem essa profissão por não conseguirem se tornar escritores propriamente dito. Talvez eu seja o exemplo contrário disso, já que após concluir a faculdade, de alguma maneira eu acabei parando no prédio de um dos jornais locais de Londres. Eu fizera a entrevista para o emprego de colunista no _C. Week_ sem grandes expectativas, tendo em vista que se tornar professor, para mim, era um grande "NÃO!" destacado em negrito. Qual fora a minha surpresa, no entanto, ao saber que conseguira a vaga.

Ser colunista nunca fora exatamente o que eu almejava profissionalmente, além de mal pagar as minhas contas mensais. Foram nove meses escrevendo para o jornal local até eu finalmente me encher de tudo aquilo e simplesmente pedir demissão – ainda me lembro perfeitamente do ataque neurótico de Andi quando ficou sabendo, aliás, fora impagável. De colunista para editor fora apenas um passo. Eu precisava pagar as minhas contas de alguma maneira, em todo o caso.

Com um grunhido irritado, eu afasto o primeiro manuscrito. Dou uma tragada, duas, três. Mais calmo, parto para o segundo manuscrito, desejando internamente que esse seja melhor do que o anterior (algo que não é exatamente difícil).

Infelizmente, o segundo se prova tão ruim quanto o primeiro. Desinteressado, folheio o manuscrito com algum desprezo, corrigindo erros de ortografia aqui e ali, além dos inacreditáveis de concordância e regência. Ao virar a página 107, um ruído vindo do corredor me faz perder a atenção e torcer o rosto para o lado. Andi está parada ao final do corredor, vestindo uma camiseta que atualmente lhe chega a bater nos joelhos (e que eu tenho a leve sensação de ser minha), enquanto coça os olhos e afasta os cabelos escuros do rosto, sonolenta.

"O que você está fazendo acordado nesse horário?"

"Trabalho", ergo a pilha de folhas para ela enquanto solto mais uma baforada de fumaça. Depois de coçar a nuca preguiçosamente, continuo. "Eu perdi completamente a noção de tempo. Que horas são?"

Ela pisca devagar antes de virar o rosto para o lado à procura do relógio da cozinha. Com mais um coçar de olhos, ela responde em um bocejo arrastado.

"Quase quatro da manhã. Insônia de novo?"

Eu apenas concordo com a cabeça e continuo a corrigir o manuscrito, que logo está todo pintado de anotações em vermelho. Eu a vejo, de esguelha, caminhar até a cozinha e sumir do meu campo de visão depois de alguns minutos. A caneta vermelha empunhada em mãos finalmente pára de escrever quando eu atiro o segundo manuscrito – tão inacabado quanto o primeiro – para o lado, no sofá, enquanto termino de fumar o meu cigarro. A última fumaça que solto sobe densa pelo ar antes de começar a se espalhar e desaparecer aos poucos.

O terceiro e último dos manuscritos logo está sobre o meu colo da mesma forma (e na mesma velocidade) com que um novo cigarro está preso num dos cantos da minha boca. Porém, é quase impossível não soltar uma risada e se engasgar com a fumaça do cigarro ao bater os olhos no título do manuscrito. Andi aparece na porta da cozinha com um copo d'água em mãos e uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

"Qual é a graça?"

"Isso é inacreditável, An", digo eu em meio a gargalhadas enquanto passo – ou pelo menos tento passar – os olhos pelas primeiras páginas. "_Piscando Pra Você_, isso é nome de livro? Oh, céus, são contos eróticos gays!"

"Como é?"

"_Piscando Pra Você_, agora faz mais sentido..."

Logo ela está rindo tanto quanto eu. O meu cigarro fora esquecido há algum tempo e é somente depois de me engasgar por uma segunda vez e finalmente parar de rir que eu me lembro dele. Eu coço o nariz mais uma vez, em meio a pequenos ataques de riso, e, sendo o mais profissional possível (e o que posso, já que levar um manuscrito a sério com esse título é um tanto complicado), começo a corrigi-lo. Andi ainda está rindo no momento em que ela desaba ao meu lado numa poltrona de couro vermelho idêntico ao sofá.

"Leia alguma coisa para mim."

"O quê?", o meu pescoço estala no mesmo instante em que eu viro o rosto para o lado em uma rapidez impressionante, me engasgando pela _terceira_ vez com a fumaça do cigarro. Com um xingamento beirando ao obsceno, eu passo o cigarro para Andi, que parece se controlar bastante para não cair em uma nova crise de risos.

Ela aceita o cigarro e dá uma tragada antes de voltar a dizer, expelindo a fumaça pelo nariz no processo.

"Vamos, leia alguma coisa para mim. Isso aí não pode ser tão ruim assim."

"_Isso aqui_ dá todo um novo significado à palavra "ruim", acredite."

Andi solta um chiado em desgosto, dá uma nova tragada e estica uma das pernas para poder me cutucar com o pé. Eu não desvio o olhar do manuscrito, desejando internamente que Andi estivesse simplesmente dormindo e roncando como fazia há alguns minutos, mas eu infelizmente me dou conta da realidade no momento em que ela me cutuca o joelho com os dedos do pé, com muito mais força que o necessário. Com um grunhido aborrecido, reviro os olhos antes de olhá-la com uma expressão entediada no rosto.

"Vamos, Harry, só um trechinho!"

"Eu não sabia que você tinha tanto interesse assim nesse tipo de coisa...", comento em um murmúrio antes de receber um chute no mesmo joelho e uma risada de Andi. Tossindo e pigarreando, limpo a garganta antes de escolher uma página aleatória para ler, ligeiramente incomodado pela situação. "_'Com a ajuda de Adam, Evan flexionou as pernas para se postar sobre a cama em uma posição no mínimo comprometedora. Apoiado em suas duas mãos e seus joelhos, o louro se esgueirou e se eriçou no instante em que Adam cobriu suas costas definidas com seu próprio corpo, seu hálito quente e melado acariciando a pele alva do pescoço de Evan. Sem aviso prévio, Adam introduziu a cabeça de seu membro intumescido e lubrificado pelo apertado buraco-'_", eu paro por um momento, continuando a ler o final da frase em voz baixa, antes de voltar o olhar, surpreso, a Andi. "Céus, Andi, isso é nojento!"

Ela, que há pouco tempo voltara a rir, se inclina na poltrona e estica os braços com o propósito de apanhar o manuscrito de meu colo.

"Me dá isso aqui, eu vou ler."

O meu olhar incrédulo passa da sua boca (e do cigarro preso pelos seus lábios) para os seus olhos, porque eu acho que simplesmente não estou acreditando que ela atualmente quer ler uma coisa dessas. Sem relutar, no entanto, eu lhe estendo o manuscrito e ela sorri tão contente que por um momento eu fico com receio de dá-la de fato a pilha de papéis.

"Você quer _mesmo_ ler isso?", pergunto, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao reparar em toda a alegria da garota. "Mesmo _mesmo_?"

"É claro! As pessoas deveriam escrever mais yaoi's, isso sim!", ela me responde excitada enquanto começa a folhear o manuscrito (e eu tenho uma leve sensação de que os seus olhos estão atualmente brilhando de alegria).

"Eu nem quero saber o que é isso...", eu comento cansado antes de apanhar os outros dois manuscritos e jogá-los sobre a mesa de centro, juntamente com a caneta vermelha. Com um gemido arrastado, me ergo do sofá e ajeito a calça de moletom no corpo, porque ela está ligeiramente empapada de tanto ficar sentado numa única posição. "Ponha a camiseta no lugar onde você achou depois de usá-la, sim?"

Andi concorda com a cabeça, sem nem ao menos me olhar, e abana uma das mãos no ar, completamente alheia à sua volta. Apanho o copo que ela antes usara e me encaminho para a cozinha, o largando pela pia antes de checar o horário. Não me surpreendo ao saber, no entanto, que são quase cinco horas da manhã. Aparentemente, eu ainda tenho mais duas horas de sono antes de partir para mais um dia de trabalho.

Eu estou passando pelo corredor quando Andi finalmente desenterra o nariz do manuscrito e ergue a cabeça à minha procura.

"Ei, ei, Harry, aonde você vai?"

"Eu não sei como, depois _disso_, mas vou tentar dormir. Boa noite!"

* * *

_1._


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II:** **O caso de Thomas Fletcher.**

"Olá, bom dia!", é a primeira coisa que eu ouço após tomar o elevador da editora Hughes & Mavor (ou simplesmente H&M) e rumar para o escritório coletivo onde geralmente trabalho. Um homem (com mais aparência de garoto) está ao lado das portas de vidro que separam o corredor do 12° andar do escritório e, aparentemente, ele está se incumbindo de abrir as portas e dar passagem para qualquer pessoa que queira entrar ou sair dali.

Após o cumprimento, ele sorri um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos e ligeiramente tortos antes de me dar passagem, inclinando o corpo minimamente para frente em algum tipo de referência. Eu, meio abobado, apenas aceno com a cabeça em retribuição antes de passar pela porta de vidro e me encaminhar até minha mesa. Poucas pessoas me cumprimentam pelo caminho (as que eu julgo serem mais bem educadas, por tabela) antes de desabar sobre a minha cadeira e recliná-la o mínimo para trás. Com um gemido satisfeito, eu olho em volta do escritório.

São poucos aqueles que parecem estar ocupados com algo; a maioria apenas aproveita o tempo para conversar e fazer fofoca. As divisórias de madeira que separam as mesas uma das outras, obviamente, me dificultam o trabalho de olhar para os outros, mas o falatório geral e as pessoas, em pé, que passam de lá para cá pela minha mesa me dão uma boa ideia do que estão fazendo: nada.

Com menos peso na consciência, checo a minha caixa de entrada de e-mails e jogo um pouco de paciência (pensando em fumar um cigarro) antes de começar a, de fato, trabalhar. A mochila jogada aos meus pés é logo erguida por um momento e dali eu retiro os três manuscritos – ainda inacabados de corrigir – para deixá-los sobre a minha mesa com um ruído oco. A caneta vermelha também é deixada sobre algum lugar perto da pilha de folhas enquanto a mochila desgastada é jogada de volta para perto dos meus pés. Endireito as costas, empurro o teclado do computador para o lado e a cadeira para trás por um momento (para entreabrir a janela atrás de mim), empunho a caneta e sigo para o primeiro manuscrito.

Honestamente, eu não faço a mínima ideia de quanto tempo passo na mesma posição, revisando página após página, até alguém me tocar um dos ombros e consequentemente me fazer perder a concentração. Com um grunhido cansado, olho por cima do ombro apenas para ver Thomas Fletcher parado atrás da minha cadeira com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto.

"Ei, Tom", cumprimento antes de me virar na cadeira enquanto ele dá alguns passos para o lado e apoia um dos braços numa das divisórias de madeira. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Acertando umas últimas coisas com o MacKinnon antes de poder começar a ilustração da capa de um livro..."

Eu apenas concordo com a cabeça, em silêncio. Tom (o maior _workaholic_ que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida) trabalha no quinto andar, na seção gráfica, onde as capas dos livros – já revisados – e todas as suas ilustrações são desenvolvidas e impressas. Eu admito, no entanto, que sinto uma leve inveja de seu trabalho, já que ele é pago para _desenhar_ e apenas isso.

Usando a caneta para marcar a página do manuscrito antes de fechá-lo, me viro por completo para Tom, que parece aborrecido com algo e um tanto impaciente. Ele ajeita os óculos na ponte do nariz, coça a lateral do pescoço e olha para o lado, apreensivo, antes de voltar o olhar para mim. Mordendo um dos cantos da boca, ele comenta, em um tom mais baixo de voz:

"Eu fui assaltado nesse final de semana."

"...Você O QUÊ?", eu não me contenho em perguntar, bem mais alto que o necessário, saltando para frente na cadeira. "Mas o que aconteceu? Você está bem?"

"Você quer calar a boca apenas por um instante?", ele murmura, voltando a olhar para os lados apenas para se certificar de que ninguém está prestando atenção em nós.

Em questão de segundos, eu volto a me recostar na cadeira e ergo as mãos em sinal de trégua.

"Hey, cara, relaxa."

Tom apenas concorda com a cabeça e se empertiga em pé depois de desapoiar o braço da divisória. Impaciente, ele cruza os braços e olha para os lados mais uma vez (o que faz com que eu o ache ligeiramente neurótico com alguma coisa), checando o horário logo em seguida. Eu, meio que por instinto, olho também para os lados, com medo de algo que possa pular sobre nós ou nos atacar de alguma forma, porque a atitude de Tom é tão estranha que ela atualmente me faz ficar com um pé atrás.

"Está tudo bem?", murmuro com receio de dizer algo, _qualquer coisa_, alto demais. Ele concorda com a cabeça rápido demais. "Foi alguma coisa que aconteceu no assalto?"

"Ah, não, não!", ele começa, balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro enquanto fica dividindo o peso do corpo entre as pernas. "Não foi nada, na verdade. Eu estava entrando em casa quando um cara chegou por trás de mim e me ameaçou. Eu obviamente lhe dei tudo o que tinha com algum valor e ele foi embora logo em seguida. Sem agressões, arranhões, nada."

"E então...?"

"Então que os meus pais ficaram sabendo, é claro", ele geme alguma coisa e descruza os braços para poder esmagar as suas têmporas com as pontas dos dedos. "Isso nem é a pior parte, cara."

Eu me ponho a sorrir de uma maneira ordinária. Os pais (e toda a família) de Tom sempre tiveram uma ótima condição de vida, já que eles, sim, são montados na grana. Thomas poderia, é claro, estar trabalhando em um lugar muito melhor – e com um salário terminado em milhares de zeros em sua conta bancária – se quisesse, obviamente por causa da condição e _status_ de sua família, mas ele sempre me dissera que queria construir a sua vida através de seu próprio suor (talvez seja por isso, aliás, que ele tenha se viciado tanto em trabalhar, trabalhar e trabalhar). Apesar de Tom já ter lá os seus 26 anos, seus pais sempre foram bastante protetores para com ele. E é exatamente por isso que eu estou o olhando e sorrindo feito um babaca, porque, conhecendo ao menos um pouco os pais de Tom, eles provavelmente fizeram _algo_ a respeito disso.

"O que eles fizeram dessa vez?"

Ele bufa para cima (fazendo com que a franja loira caia por sobre os seus olhos por um momento) antes de enterrar derrotado o rosto entre as mãos, falando alguma coisa tão baixo que eu não sou capaz de escutar nem sequer uma só palavra.

"O quê?"

"Isso é tão humilhante...", Tom comenta em um murmúrio, erguendo os seus olhos para mim depois de afastar as mãos do rosto. Ele entreabre a boca para continuar, mas alguém o corta antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa.

"Mestre Tom! Está no horário do seu almoço!"

Em questão de segundos, o homem que antes tomava conta das portas do escritório – com o seu sorriso cheio de dentes e os cabelos castanhos ou ruivos (eu ainda não consegui me decidir) – está parado em pé ao nosso lado. Ele dá uma pequena palmada num dos ombros de Tom, sorri um pouco mais e se vira para mim, que provavelmente estou o olhando com uma expressão sonsa no rosto.

"Olá de novo!", e me estica uma das mãos – a mesma que usou para tocar Tom, já que a outra está ocupada com algum tipo de embrulho – para me cumprimentar por uma segunda vez. Antes de aceitá-la, divido meu olhar entre o estranho e Tom, que parece estranhamente constrangido com toda a situação. Abrindo um sorriso engraçado, eu finalmente aperto a mão do estranho enquanto ele faz questão de sacudi-la para cima e para baixo em um ânimo admirável.

"Jones, por favor!", Tom o repreende em um murmúrio depois de coçar a nuca e desviar o olhar. "Harry, esse é Danny Jones, o meu... _Segurança particular_."

E então há um curto espaço de tempo (que eu julgo durar um pouco mais de três minutos) de mais puro silêncio. As minhas sobrancelhas devem estar erguidas até o meio da minha testa, provavelmente, enquanto eu apenas olho para os dois com uma expressão vazia e ao mesmo tempo surpresa no rosto. Danny está ainda sorrindo por algum motivo desconhecido e Tom apenas se limita a olhar para o lado, o seu rosto tomando gradualmente uma cor rosa-choque.

"_Oh_", solto eu em compreensão e não me contenho: uma gargalhada logo explode pela minha garganta, impossível de refreá-la a tempo. "Jesus Cristo, eles fizeram _mesmo_ isso com você?"

Tom simplesmente responde com um ruído nasal, ainda aborrecido. Danny, que parece estar rindo por alguma coisa que eu simplesmente não consigo entender o quê, dá uma nova palmada em um de seus ombros e lhe estende o embrulho que antes segurava.

"É lanche de atum. Já são meio-dia e meia, você precisa se alimentar direito, Mestre Tom."

"É, claro, obrigado por se preocupar com a minha saúde", Tom retorque em um tom mal humorado antes de apanhar com algum desdém o lanche das mãos de Danny, fazendo com a mão livre um gesto para ele se afastar ou algo assim. "Nós vamos sair para comer, vá indo na frente. E _pare_ de me chamar dessa maneira."

"Como você quiser, Mes–", Tom lhe lança um olhar intimidador e logo Danny troca o vocativo, ainda sorrindo alegre. "Quero dizer, Tom. Até mais, Harry!"

E sem mais uma palavra, Danny Jones se afasta enquanto cumprimenta a todos que vê pela frente, sempre com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Eu ainda estou olhando esquisito pela porta de vidro a qual Danny acabara de passar, dividido entre a vontade de rir e a de simplesmente voltar a conversar com Tom. Nós ficamos quietos alguns poucos minutos (Tom ainda olhando fixo para o lado) até eu decidir finalmente quebrar o silêncio, divertido:

"Então quer dizer que eles contrataram uma babá para tomar conta de você?", pergunto depois de me afastar, ainda sentado na cadeira, da mesa para poder erguer os pés e apoiá-los ali. Dobrando os braços atrás da cabeça, eu me acomodo melhor na cadeira e me ponho a sorrir cada vez mais abertamente ao reparar no crescente rubor pelo rosto de Tom. "Hey, eu estava achando que ele era um novo porteiro ou algo assim..."

"Eu sei, eu sei, é ridículo! Eu fiquei tão irritado quando subi aqui pela primeira vez, porque ele ficava me seguindo para lá e para cá, e então simplesmente disse para ele arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer – e me deixar em paz."

"E ele arranjou, aparentemente. Mas, me diz, ele tem algum problema ou é mesmo feliz assim o tempo inteiro?"

Tom atualmente solta uma risada nasalada antes de responder.

"Infelizmente, é só felicidade contida."

"Ah... Ele parece ser um cara bacana, de qualquer maneira", respondo depois de um tempo apenas por não saber mais o que dizer. Desapoiando os pés da mesa, eu procuro pelos bolsos da minha calça o isqueiro e o maço de cigarros que joguei ali dentro pela manhã. Enquanto procuro sem muito sucesso pela minha dupla de câncer compactado, ouço meio distante um ruído de papel sendo amassado. Curioso, ergo a cabeça apenas para reparar em Tom experimentando uma primeira mordida de seu lanche.

"Isso aqui está, surpreendentemente, bom!", ele comenta surpreso, de boca cheia, e logo limpa a boca com as costas da mão. "Você não vai almoçar? São quase uma da tarde."

Em resposta, eu apenas solto um ruído com os lábios em negação, finalmente achando e apanhando o meu maço de cigarros e isqueiro. Acho que Tom diz algo parecido com "típico" antes de se despedir e se afastar e, então, eu me volto ao meu cigarro, já preso entre a boca e meu dedo do meio e indicador. Com uma tragada lenta, eu reposiciono a minha cadeira para soltar a fumaça em direção à janela atrás da minha mesa. Aos poucos, ela vai se dissipando pelo ar carregado.

"Judd!", ouço alguém gritar às minhas costas e eu nem preciso de fato me virar para saber que Samantha Kilmore está ao lado da minha mesa, o cabelo castanho-claro levemente desgrenhado e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Ei, chefia", eu me vejo respondendo depois de rapidamente atirar o cigarro 12° andar abaixo pela janela e finalmente me virar. O seu rosto fino está contraído em uma expressão séria, as suas sobrancelhas quase juntas, enquanto ela me olha fixamente.

"Já que você é tão dedicado ao trabalho, tendo em vista que sequer sai para almoçar, vá buscar o novato no térreo e lhe mostre a sua nova mesa. Agora. Mary Shelley já foi avisada sobre."

"Novato?", repito meio surpreso antes de finalmente entender. "Oh, por causa da demissão do Collins?"

Sam apenas concorda antes de, impaciente, fazer um movimento expansivo com as mãos que claramente quer dizer "ande logo!". Ela continua a me observar depois de eu me erguer, desligar o computador e ajeitar a cadeira rente à mesa. Com um sorriso no mínimo forçado no rosto, eu a cumprimento vagamente antes de sair dali o mais rápido possível, porque, honestamente, eu não estou nem um pouco afim de receber bronca. E, sendo dessa maneira, logo estou eu descendo o elevador atrás do maldito novato.

* * *

_2._


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III: Sobre elevadores e pessoas aparentemente desconhecidas.**

Eu não sei ao certo o porquê, mas nunca fui fã de elevadores. Que me chamem de claustrofóbico, mas por algum motivo eu simplesmente não consigo passar muito tempo dentro de um cubículo carcerado entre quatro paredes, esperando que ele suba e desça conforme a vontade dos outros. Obviamente, seria uma escolha muito melhor eu apenas ter descido até o térreo do prédio empresarial pelas escadas, não nego, se meu escritório não fosse no décimo segundo andar. _Décimo segundo_ andar – deve ser um bocado de atividade física.

Então não é de se surpreender que, chegando ao térreo, eu estou odiando profundamente o maldito novato (e o praguejando mentalmente) que nem ao menos sabe se localizar dentro de um simples prédio. É com uma carranca no rosto que eu me aproximo da recepção do prédio, onde Mary Shelley (a recepcionista) está, detrás de um balcão de mármore, digitando algo em seu computador. Ela torce o nariz comprido de vez em quando por algo e nem ao menos percebe que eu estou ali parado há mais de três minutos, em silêncio, apenas ouvindo ao seu "tec-tec" interminável.

"Mary...", a chamo finalmente depois de passar os olhos pelo saguão. Ela finalmente ergue os olhos da tela de seu computador.

"Ah, sim, a Srta. Kilmore já me comunicou sobre a chegada do–"

Impaciente, eu a corto antes que ela possa dizer mais qualquer coisa.

"Apenas me diga onde ele está."

Mary Shelley me lança um olhar ultrajado (provavelmente pela minha grosseria gratuita) antes de apontar com uma caneta para uma direção aleatória, por entre várias pessoas desconhecidas que cruzam pelo saguão da H&M. Com os olhos espremidos, eu esquadrinho o local ainda sem saber ao certo o que deveria procurar. Mary Shelley provavelmente percebe a minha confusão e, depois de se curvar sobre o balcão de mármore, aponta novamente para uma direção qualquer.

"É aquele sentado na poltrona de couro", diz ela em uma entonação sonhadora, apoiando um dos cotovelos no balcão e o queixo na palma da mão. "Parece um garoto, huh?"

Eu não consigo deixar de concordar com ela – _mentalmente_, é claro – porque ele de fato parece ser apenas um garoto. Os meus olhos são logo arrastados para a sua figura meio contorcida entre a poltrona e eu, involuntariamente, me vejo torcendo o corpo um pouco para o lado para conseguir ter uma visão mais propícia de seu rosto (apenas por curiosidade). Ele olha para um lado e depois para o outro, coça a lateral do pescoço, bufa impaciente e começa a bater apressado o pé contra o piso cinzento do saguão. Revirando os olhos, me encaminho finalmente até ele.

"Você é o novato, eh?"

"Aparentemente", ele responde sem qualquer tipo de entonação aparente antes de erguer o olhar para mim. Por um instante, eu me pego o observando por tempo _demais_, apenas porque eu tenho uma sensação esquisita de já ter o visto antes em algum lugar.

E assim nós ficamos por alguns imutáveis segundos. Ainda com uma sensação estranha a atacar a boca do meu estômago, eu me limito a lhe lançar um olhar meio inquisitivo meio surpreso enquanto os seus olhos azuis o devolvem na mesma intensidade. Por algum motivo, eu me vejo na necessidade de quebrar o silêncio e dizer algo, mas aparentemente há uma falta de espírito de equipe entre o meu cérebro e a minha boca, já que eu apenas continuo a observá-lo feito um babaca.

O barulhinho de seu pé contra o piso do saguão há algum tempo se perdeu dentro da minha cabeça, assim como o falatório e passos apressados de todas as pessoas à nossa volta. Há algo de _quase_ errado na forma em que ele me devolve o olhar, mas eu simplesmente não consigo definir o quê. Ele entreabre a boca para dizer algo (a argola presa ao seu lábio inferior balançando ligeiramente à medida que ele fala) embora eu ainda não esteja escutando nada.

Como em uma epifânia muito esquisita, eu me recordo de respirar – o que acarreta em uma crise absurda de tosse.

"Você 'tá legal?", pergunta o novato com as sobrancelhas franzidas, entoando a pergunta quase em preocupação enquanto faz menção em matar um pouco mais o pouco espaço entre nós dois.

Eu ergo e chacoalho as mãos em frente do corpo para sinalizar que está tudo OK, apesar de ainda estar tossindo e resfolegando feito um louco. Eu tenho um pequeno vislumbre de um dos punhos do garoto sendo levantado para logo depois sentir os ossos da sua mão chocarem com muito mais força que o necessário contra as minhas costas. Me empertigando em pé, o lanço um olhar mortal, apanhando seu pulso pelo caminho e o dando um belo apertão como aviso para nunca mais fazer algo parecido antes de soltá-lo.

A tosse finalmente parece passar. O garoto me olha culpado enquanto esfrega o pulso machucado.

"Me desculpa pelo murro. Você tem asma ou alguma coisa assim?"

"Vamos logo", resmungo, o ignorando, ligeiramente mal humorado.

E sem mais nenhuma palavra, nós nos encaminhamos em silêncio até o elevador mais próximo – porque, pior do que descer _doze_ lances de escada, seria subi-los. As portas automáticas logo se fecham e lá estamos nós dois, sozinhos, enquanto o elevador se arrasta até o 12° andar. Eu me sinto plenamente satisfeito com o silêncio dentro do cubículo, mas aparentemente o novato não se sente da mesma maneira, porque logo ele está abrindo a boca de novo.

"Você está fedendo a cigarro", vem a sua brilhante conclusão. Ele tenta se afastar de alguma maneira, se escorando em um canto qualquer do elevador.

"Não me diga."

"Você não deveria fumar, faz mal à saúde."

"Sério? Eu não sabia disso. Por favor, me diga mais alguma coisa, estou morrendo de vontade de saber."

"Bem, você pode ser irônico, eu só estou comentando. Fumar é um vício nojento."

O meu instinto não me deixa não virar o rosto para o lado para encará-lo com desdém após escutá-lo dizer. Ele está checando as próprias unhas, em pé em um canto, com as pernas cruzadas uma sobre a outra.

"Me desculpe, Sr. Careta, por estragar a sua visão tão maravilhosa de mundo", em um grunhido, eu rebato, me escorando à parede contrária a ele apenas para poder continuar a olhá-lo. Com um sorriso ordinário, continuo sarcástico, apontando para suas unhas (que aparentemente estão ganhando uma atenção tremenda). "Quer uma régua para medi-las e ver se elas não ultrapassam o padrão europeu exigido para unhas?"

O novato ergue ultrajado o olhar de suas unhas para mim e está pronto para me retorquir quando o elevador treme em um solavanco e pára no 11° andar. _E pára_.

"Me diga que eu não fui o único que senti isso", murmuro receoso.

O garoto logo corre até o painel do elevador, retirando o telefone ali pregado do gancho depois de apertar um ou outro botão. Tudo fica silencioso por um instante. A luzinha do elevador ameaça se dissipar uma ou outra vez, mas, para o meu alívio, ela apenas falha algumas vezes. Ainda escorado à parede de aço, eu me ponho a me acalmar, porque ter um ataque de claustrofobia nesse instante definitivamente não seria boa coisa.

Depois de poucos minutos, o garoto se vira para mim, enganchando o telefone, e simplesmente diz, como se aquilo fosse a situação mais comum de todo o mundo:

"Disseram na recepção que estão mexendo em alguns fios na rua ou algo assim. Obras. Garantiram que daqui a pouco o elevador volta a funcionar."

"Mas que maravilha!", e com um soco dolorido os ossos da minha mão se juntam à parede metálica do elevador, que dá mais uma sacudidela ameaçadora (péssima ideia). "Quase duas horas da tarde e eu preso num elevador, passando fome e com má companhia. É simplesmente perfeito! Fantástico! Nós vamos ficar presos nessa merda de cubículo para sempre e aí teremos que aderir ao canibalismo para podermos sobreviver, o que é um tanto nojen–"

"Me desculpe interromper as suas divagações tão pertinentes, mas você está _realmente_ fedendo a cigarro. Tem como chegar um pouco mais para lá?"

"_Jesus Cristo_, você é realmente inconveniente!", o comentário sai aborrecido (e em um tom muito mais alto que o normal) e eu, ligeiramente irritado, puxo o maço de cigarros e isqueiro com tanta força dos meus bolsos da calça _jeans_ que eles quase se rasgam no processo. Com uma tragada rápida, jogo a fumaça – de birra – para cima do novato. "Não gosta do cheiro, garoto? Vou carbonizar os meus pulmões e os seus, de quebra. Mundo injusto."

"É, claro", concorda ele, sacudindo as mãos sobre a cabeça para afastar de alguma maneira a fumaça, quase desesperadamente, antes de irromper em um ataque de tosses. "Se você está tentando acabar logo com o nosso sofrimento e nos matar asfixiados, está no caminho certo."

"Oh, cale a boca, garoto", e com mais uma tragada, solto a fumaça pela boca, dessa vez a mirando para cima.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, eu me ponho então a analisar o novato através da pequena nuvem de fumaça que começa a se formar entre nós. Ele está metido em uma camiseta azul e xadrez por baixo de outra, uma preta, de mangas curtas. As mangas da camiseta xadrez foram dobradas até seus cotovelos, deixando os antebraços à mostra. Não há nada de mais neles, mas aqueles malditos braceletes prateados em seus punhos fazem um barulhinho irritante e metálico toda vez que ele resolve mexer os braços. A calça _jeans_ está quase escorregando pela sua cintura, mas ele de alguma forma a manejou, sem cintos, para ficar parada em seu lugar. Os tênis estão quase completamente cobertos pelas barras da calça, mas eu posso vê-los ainda: brancos de cadarços vermelhos.

A observação final está em seu rosto. Angular, o nariz apontado para cima, os lábios cheios cortados por uma argola de prata, as orelhas furadas com dois alargadores, um alfinete e um transversal. Os cabelos loiros estão lhe caindo bagunçados sobre o rosto e a sensação de conhecê-lo de algum lugar me volta à mente simplesmente, como em uma bofetada na cara.

"Vê algo que te agrada?", pergunta ele em uma entonação divertida.

Eu finalmente percebo o que estou fazendo tão deliberadamente e logo desvio o olhar, soltando a fumaça do cigarro pelo ar antes de mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

"Essa bosta não vai funcionar nunca? Bacana ficar preso aqui com você e todo o resto, mas algumas pessoas simplesmente precisam trabalhar!", e com essas palavras mágicas, o elevador treme em um novo solavanco antes de terminar de subir, milagrosamente, até o 12° andar. Eu suspiro aliviado quando as portas automáticas se abrem e digo, entre o alívio e a ironia, depois de saltar para fora do elevador rapidamente. "Bem, certamente isso foi interessante."

"Sem contar a tentativa de homicídio ali dentro, sim, foi ótimo!", o novato concorda no mesmo tom de ironia enquanto me segue pelo escritório coletivo.

Nós passamos por um lote de mesas ao canto do aposento antes de pararmos a uma quase ao centro do escritório, entre as mesas de Sharon Willis e Bob Joe, aonde obviamente trabalhava Collins.

"E essa é a sua mesa, garoto", explico desinteressado antes de começar a me afastar para voltar ao meu trabalho. "É bom você passar pela sala de Sam, ela deve querer falar contigo. No final do corredor, a porta com a etiqueta escrito _Samantha Kilmore_. Boa sorte."

"Ei, qual é o seu nome?", ele pergunta simplesmente às minhas costas. Eu não me viro, ainda andando, para respondê-lo.

"Harry. Harry Judd."

Faz-se silêncio durante um bocado de minutos. Ao chegar à minha mesa, me sento quietamente e, vagamente curioso, ergo o olhar à procura do novato. As pessoas em volta nem ao menos parecem perceber a sua presença, no entanto.

Ele está me olhando de uma forma estranha. Chegando quase a mastigar um dos cantos da boca por um aparente nervosismo, ele caminha até mim, desviando de um ou outro pelo caminho, até parar à minha frente.

"Você sabe, eu tenho um nome também", comenta ainda mastigando seu lábio inferior. As suas bochechas estão estranhamente vermelhas de vergonha e eu simplesmente não consigo identificar o porquê.

"Sim, isso faz sentido, garoto."

"É Dougie", ele murmura quase tímido e eu não preciso nem olhá-lo espantado por uma segunda vez para finalmente entender o porquê de ele estar tão envergonhado. "É Dougie Poynter."

E então, enquanto ele se afasta sem mais nenhuma palavra e se encaminha para a sala de Sam, eu só consigo pensar em uma coisa: "o que _ele_ está fazendo por aqui?".

* * *

_3._


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV: A primeira chance: uma visita ao passado.**

Apesar de todos os problemas com a insônia, os constantes remédios e o fato de eu ser um garoto consideravelmente esquisito para a minha idade, a minha infância nunca fora algo fora do normal. Não tinha problemas com meus pais e agia da forma como se era esperada quando se tem irmãos: o mais velho, Leonard (que nós chamávamos de Lenny apenas para aporrinhá-lo o saco, já que ele simplesmente odiava o apelido), nunca fora muito apegado aos irmãos mais novos por motivos óbvios – a diferença de idade era um bocado grande; eu parecia viver grudado à Kara, talvez por ela ser somente um ano mais velha que eu, além de ser a única garota de todos os irmãos; e por fim, havia o caçula Chaz, o moleque mais sem noção que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida (o que fazia e ainda faz, por algum motivo bastante estranho, eu ter um certo senso de proteção para com ele).

Nós passamos praticamente toda a nossa infância em Chelmsford antes de nos mudarmos para Londres. Eu me recordo de ter ficado ligeiramente desapontado com a cidade grande, mas, após um período um tanto curto de tempo, aprendi a se viver ali. Odiava ir ao colégio. Os garotos mais velhos tinham essa mania realmente irritante de me chamar por apelidos pejorativos e então, quando eu simplesmente perdi a paciência um dia qualquer e revidei a um deles com uma bofetada no meio do rosto (depois fui saber que tinha lhe quebrado um dente e entortado seu nariz), a minha fama simplesmente mudou na escola. A maioria dos alunos sentia medo de mim, mas, honestamente, eu não ligava para aquilo. Melhor ser temido – de uma maneira engraçada – do que ter que fazer amizades desnecessárias, de qualquer modo.

Eu continuei a me excluir de todos os grupos de alunos e coisa parecida durante quase todo o meu Ensino Médio. Tal foi a minha surpresa, no entanto, num dia aleatório voltando para casa com a mochila jogada nos ombros e os fones de ouvidos ligados no volume máximo, quando um moleque de aparentes quinze anos simplesmente apareceu ao meu lado. Ele me acompanhou até chegar em casa e, depois de se despedir sem de fato dizer alguma coisa, continuou a caminhar sozinho até o final da rua, onde entrou pelo jardim descuidado de uma casa qualquer e desapareceu.

Assim nós continuamos durante três ou quatro semanas, apenas caminhando juntos sem trocar qualquer palavra, somente pelo prazer da companhia um do outro. Digo, o provável prazer dele, porque eu simplesmente não sentia nada. Na realidade, eu só estava realmente surpreso por alguém ter se aproximado de mim sem um par de olhos arregalados e cheios de medo e aquilo meio que foi bacana, na época.

Nós precisamos de mais duas semanas para falarmos alguma coisa um com o outro.

"Você tem um nome?", ele me cutucou o ombro certa vez, eu apenas observando os seus lábios se moverem sem som algum.

Com uma carranca no rosto, retirei um dos fones do ouvido e lhe ergui as sobrancelhas.

"Disse algo?"

"Perguntei o seu nome."

"Harry. O seu?"

"Dougie."

"Legal."

A segunda vez aconteceu quando eu tratava de jogar todos os meus cadernos e canetas para dentro da mochila surrada que uma vez (há muito tempo) fora de Leo. Com os fones devidamente enganchados nos ouvidos, havia me erguido de minha carteira e caminhado silenciosamente para fora da sala de aula enquanto os alunos restantes ainda faziam uma algazarra ali dentro, apenas pelo horário de aula ter terminado finalmente.

No meio do corredor principal do colégio, lotado de gente fresca e engomada, eu me dirigia para fora dali quando um grito me parou. Não só a mim, mas a todo o restante dos alunos no corredor também.

"Harry! Ei, Harry", e eu me virei apenas para dar de cara com um Dougie corado e arfante que corria à minha direção.

Ele parou à minha frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para ganhar algum ar. Aparentemente, havia corrido um bocado.

Eu apenas estreitei os olhos na direção de Dougie, diante de todos, que ainda nos olhavam em certo choque simplesmente porque um calouro havia falado com o veterano mais temido de todos os tempos. E, ainda por cima, ele nem havia ganhado uma porrada na cara ou coisa parecida!

"Sim?"

"Pensei que não fosse me esperar", ele me deu uma palmada em um dos ombros de maneira amigável depois de recuperar o ar.

"Eu não ia", retorqui, voltando a encaixar melhor os fones nas orelhas.

"Mas, bem, agora eu estou aqui! Então vamos!", e, dando a conversa como encerrada, me arrastou para fora do colégio pelo cotovelo enquanto todos ainda nos olhavam em silêncio e no mais completo espanto. Somente quando nós alcançamos a rua em que morávamos, ele decidiu se pronunciar novamente. "É verdade que você matou um calouro uma vez apenas porque ele havia roubado o seu lugar na sala de aula?"

"Eu... O _quê_?"

"Bem, foi o que eu ouvi por aí..."

"Você sabe, eu sou um garoto de 17 anos, não um sociopata à procura de uma nova vítima. Depois de um tempo, as pessoas acabam exagerando nos boatos."

"Mas você não matou ninguém então?", de um certo modo, ele pareceu desapontado.

"Dougie, é claro que não!"

"OK, eu só estava querendo confirmar..."

"Agora você já sabe, não precisa ficar com medo de ser atacado à noite pelo seu quase-vizinho desequilibrado e assassino", brinquei e logo ouvi a Dougie rir ao meu lado.

Ao pararmos em frente da casa de meus pais, Dougie me parou por uma das mangas do uniforme escolar para me dizer, com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

"Ei. Você é até que bem legal, Judd."

E foi nesse exato momento que eu descobri que havia feito o meu primeiro amigo em Londres depois de quase três anos completos vivendo ali. Feliz ou infelizmente, a nossa amizade não chegou ao menos durar um ano.

Haviam se passado um pouco mais de sete meses desde a primeira vez que nós havíamos de fato conversado quando o pai de Dougie ganhou uma grande promoção no trabalho e, assim, teve que se mudar de Londres com a família. Obviamente, Dougie também se foi. A nossa despedida foi algo estranho. Nós estávamos nos jardins de trás da casa de meus pais, eu fumando um cigarro e ele sentado sobre o balanço de Kara pendurado na maior árvore dali enquanto se balançava tristemente para frente e para trás.

"Eu vou embora amanhã...", ele disse, em um fio de voz.

"Embora? Embora para onde?", joguei a fumaça do cigarro para o lado enquanto meus olhos procuravam preguiçosamente pela figura de Dougie.

"Papai ganhou uma promoção no trabalho. Nós vamos nos mudar para Galway."

"Galway? _Galway_? Mas isso nem fica na Inglaterra!"

"Bom, não", ele murmurou em um tom culpado. "Mas mamãe disse que a mudança vai fazer bem para todos nós."

"Eu tenho certeza de que isso não vai fazer bem para _mim_, pelo menos", aborrecido, atirei o final do cigarro para algum canto do jardim, nem mesmo me importando se mamãe me pegasse fazendo uma coisa daquelas, já que ela daria um baita de um sermão por causa disso.

Nós ficamos belos cinco minutos em silêncio, eu começando um novo cigarro enquanto ele continuava a se balançar para frente e para trás, cada vez mais vagaroso. De súbito, ele parou de se balançar para me olhar com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Você alguma vez já se apaixonou por alguém?"

"Não, eu acho que não", respondi depois de algum tempo, voltando a olhá-lo por sobre a fumaça do cigarro com uma expressão estranha. "Porque, sei lá, eu não sei como iria me sentir se gostasse de alguém."

"Hum... Tem esse cara, sabe? Eu acho que gosto dele", foi a única resposta que Dougie me deu depois de desviar o olhar, envergonhado.

Mais um silêncio se instalou entre nós antes que eu, surpreso, dissesse algo.

"Porra! Você é veado?", e no exato momento em que eu disse aquilo, a minha vontade foi a de apanhar as palavras de volta para dentro da minha boca. Ele me lançou um olhar ferido e se ergueu do balanço em um salto.

"Não, Harry, eu não sou uma bicha enrustida ou algo do tipo. Eu apenas _gosto_ de alguém que é do mesmo sexo que eu. Um pouquinho de consideração seria legal, sabe?"

"Eu... Hmm...", depois de me afastar do tronco da árvore a qual me mantinha recostado, prendi o cigarro entre a boca enquanto me aproximava de Dougie. Ele olhou para o lado mais uma vez. "Foi mal, eu não quis te ofender."

"Tudo bem", foi a resposta entrecortada dele.

Eu continuei parado ao seu lado até ele ter coragem novamente para me olhar nos olhos. Por algum motivo, ele parecia tão incômodo com a proximidade que mal conseguia se manter por perto sem ficar de bochechas vermelhas.

"Por que você está agindo tão estranho ultimamente?"

Dougie ensaiou abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, mas simplesmente não disse nada. Ao juntar mais um pouco de coragem, se virou por completo para mim e, com o olhar preso ao meu, retirou gentilmente o cigarro ainda preso dos meus lábios. Ele observou o filete branco em mãos durante pouco tempo, o atirando para o lado logo em seguida. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, entreabri a boca para poder xingá-lo por ter desperdiçado um dos meus cigarros, mas ele foi mais rápido, dizendo em uma entonação aborrecida:

"Isso é meio que nojento..."

E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a sua boca estava sendo comprimida contra a minha em um beijo desajeitado. Os seus braços instintivamente subiram até o meu pescoço enquanto ele tratava de matar por completo qualquer distância entre nós dois. Eu, por ainda não ter conseguido formar qualquer reação, apenas me mantive parado, quieto, e estranhamente surpreso por ser beijado por alguém como... Bem, Dougie.

"Que merda você está fazendo?", com um empurrão, Dougie cambaleou para trás antes de desenroscar os braços do meu pescoço e cair sentado na grama.

"Eu... Não... Faço a mínima ideia", ele balbuciou ainda sentado na grama, olhando perdido para os lados.

"Que merda, Dougie!", eu repeti, tão perdido quanto ele. Logo uma ideia me passou pela mente e eu, sem conseguir controlar a boca, simplesmente perguntei descrente. "Antes... O cara... Você estava falando de mim?"

"I-isso é co-complicado."

"Puta que o pariu! Você acha... Acha... Que pode sair por aí agarrando qualquer um como se isso não fosse uma droga de um problema? Você estava esperando o quê? Que eu me declarasse para você de volta para nós fazermos sexo piegas no porão de casa? Que a gente se envolvesse num relacionamento sério feito duas bichas apaixonadas? O quê, Dougie?"

Eu sinceramente não estava esperando que ele me respondesse de alguma maneira. Apenas pelo olhar enjoado que ele me lançou, no entanto, acho que simplesmente não precisei de resposta.

"Eu não sou a merda de uma bicha", eu lhe disse, entre o nojo, a raiva, a confusão, o aborrecimento e mais uma pilha de sentimentos irreconhecíveis. "Eu não faço a mínima ideia de que _porra_ você estava pensando quando decidiu fazer isso, mas eu te juro que se você tentar, ao menos tentar fazer isso de novo, eu te quebro a cara."

"Pare de ser um babaca, 'tá legal? Apenas por um segundo, pare de ser a merda de um babaca sem sentimentos!", ele me gritou, ainda sentado sobre a grama. "Eu não estou te pedindo nada, eu não quero NADA de você. Eu só pensei que _talvez_ pudesse falar sobre isso com você antes de ir embora. Só isso."

"Oh, é! Claro! Simplesmente me beijar foi uma ótima forma de me contar isso! Porque tentar enfiar a língua na minha garganta e me matar engasgado é uma ótima maneira de dizer '_eu te amo_'!"

"Você é mesmo uma porra de um babaca", murmurou Dougie, finalmente se erguendo da grama. Ele nem ao menos me lançou outro olhar ferido antes de simplesmente caminhar para longe de mim.

"E quer saber? Tenha uma boa viagem, Poynter! Até nunca mais!"

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, eu corri para dentro de casa, enfurecido e confuso, porque não sabia honestamente como lidar com a situação. Desde aquele dia, nunca mais havia falado ou visto Dougie, já que ele se mudara logo no dia seguinte para Galway (e obviamente não tentara manter nenhum tipo de contato comigo). Exatamente por isso que meu queixo quase ameaçara cair ao encontrá-lo quase dez anos depois no saguão da H&M à procura de seu novo emprego.

Quais são, honestamente, as chances de algo parecido com isso simplesmente acontecer?

* * *

_4._


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V: A segunda chance: novo projeto de trabalho.**

Havia finalmente terminado de revisar meus três manuscritos – depois de Andi ter vários colapsos mentais e suspeitas hemorragias nasais enquanto lia o dos homossexuais. Ela até mesmo havia dito que seria uma das primeiras pessoas a comprar o tal livro, além, é claro, de me mandar lhe passar todos os outros manuscritos parecidos que poderiam chegar até mim de alguma forma. Obviamente, eu apenas concordei, na época, com ela para não receber um chute ou coisa parecida.

Trabalhar ainda é, infelizmente, uma tarefa aborrecedora e maçante. Faz quase duas semanas desde que Dougie Poynter se mudou para o nosso departamento e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que nós conversamos todos os dias. O que acontece, na maioria das vezes, é exatamente o contrário. Em todo esse tempo, depois do pequeno incidente do elevador, acho que nós trocamos um máximo de cinco palavras diárias, obviamente por tudo que nos acontecera no passado. Eu, honestamente, não o culpo em querer se afastar e me ignorar a todo custo, porque, apesar de eu ter apenas 17 anos na época, eu provavelmente o magoei de alguma forma.

Os meus pensamentos são afastados para longe quando Sharon parece aparecer simplesmente ao lado da minha mesa.

"Oi, Harry!", cumprimenta ela em um tom contente enquanto apoia os braços cruzados por sobre as divisórias de madeira. "Como está?"

"Bem, sim, e você?", respondo sem nem ao menos retirar o olhar da tela de meu computador, o que a faz se inclinar para frente de uma maneira, no mínimo, convidativa.

Obviamente, eu não tenho lá exatamente muito autocontrole para não encarar durante alguns segundos toda a profundidade do seu decote, apesar de ter um leve receio que seus peitos cheguem a explodir na minha cara de tão apertados que eles parecem estar dentro daquela camisa lilás. Eu pisco devagar, meio perdido, ao perceber que ela está me dizendo algo, acompanhando a sua frase já pela metade.

"...o garoto novo, você viu? A mesa dele é logo ao lado da minha", ela suspira e torce o pescoço para o lado para poder localizar Dougie com os olhos. "Uma graça."

O meu sangue parece ferver por um momento, por algum motivo desconhecido.

"Sem querer sem mal educado – mas já sendo um pouco –, você só veio até aqui para me contar a sua opinião sobre o novato? Porque eu _definitivamente_ não estou interessado, se for o caso."

Com um estalo, ela volta o rosto para o meu, o seu rosto contorcido em uma expressão de surpresa. Os seus olhos carregados de maquiagem me analisam por um momento antes de Sharon abrir um sorriso pelo canto da boca, furtiva, como se tivesse acabado de juntar um mais um e concluir o resultado óbvio. Ela afasta os cabelos loiros e lisos para trás dos ombros antes de se inclinar um pouco mais para frente – o que me faz recuar minimamente para trás na cadeira, ainda por causa dos seus peitos.

"Oh, Harry, você não precisa ficar com ciúme! Você sabe que sempre será meu preferido! Aliás, como anda Andi? Faz tempo que não falo com ela..."

Eu a olho com uma expressão descrente que provavelmente diz "você está falando sério _mesmo_?". Ela ri meio sem graça e sobe uma das mãos até seu pescoço, o alisando em seguida de uma forma que provavelmente julga ser sedutora ou coisa assim, porque ela simplesmente adora fazer isso na presença de qualquer ser humano do sexo masculino. Ainda meio sem graça, no entanto, ela logo emenda:

"Mas enfim, Sam que me mandou aqui. Ela te quer na sala dela em cinco minutos. Algo sobre um novo manuscrito ou alguma coisa assim, eu não sei, não prestei muita atenção..."

"Ah... Certo", eu junto minhas coisas pela mesa antes de me erguer e lhe dar um leve aperto em um dos ombros. "Obrigado pelo recado esclarecedor, Sharon."

* * *

"Entre!", é o que eu ouço por trás da porta de Samantha em uma entonação irritada depois de dar duas batidas. Admito que Sam é quase tão _workaholic_ quanto Tom, então deve ser por isso que quase sempre está em um humor infernal. "Entre logo!"

"Hmm... Sam?", pergunto receoso, não querendo testar seus nervos, enquanto passo pelo vão da porta e paro em pé em frente à mesa de Samantha. "Queria falar comigo?"

Toda a sua aura irritadiça parece mudar por um segundo no instante em que ela põe os olhos sobre mim. Ela grunhe em resposta antes de afastar toda a pilha de papéis e a bagunça sobre a sua mesa aparentemente à procura de algo. A sua usual garrafa de saquê balança de maneira ameaçadora num canto da mesa e ela simplesmente a agarra para impedi-la de se estatelar no chão. De algum lugar que eu não consigo enxergar por trás de sua mesa, ela retira dois copos enquanto começa a enchê-los com o saquê.

"Sim, claro, sente-se. Bebida?"

A minha teoria que diz que todos que trabalham no 12° andar são malucos tem algum fundamento por causa de cenas como essa, eu penso depois de um tempo de cinco segundos.

Logo um copo cheio de saquê está sendo me empurrado pela mesa enquanto Samantha prende o cabelo em um coque frouxo e se ajeita melhor em sua cadeira de couro vermelha no mesmo estilo de meu sofá de casa – será que só há apenas uma loja de decoração em toda Londres? Meio a contragosto, apanho o copo sobre a mesa e arrisco uma bebericada, sentindo o líquido descer pela minha garganta e arranhá-la como um esqueleto de peixe (afinal, não são nem ao menos onze horas da manhã ainda!). Sam, ao contrário de mim, parece bastante confortável com a bebida, já que se prepara para uma segunda dose.

"Você já ouviu falar em Jakob Henn?"

"Jakob quem?"

"Jakob _Henn_", ela repete como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo antes de começar a me explicar. "É a nossa mais nova revelação, um ótimo escritor."

"Certo...", eu murmuro sem saber ao certo aonde ela quer chegar com toda essa conversa. Beberico um pouco mais da minha bebida, largando o copo ainda pela metade segundos depois sobre a mesa.

"O seu primeiro livro publicado pela H&M fez muito sucesso, eu tenho certeza de que você já ouviu falar por aí. Apesar de ter apenas 19 anos, o moleque é realmente talentoso!"

Samantha parece ficar cada vez mais empolgada com o assunto, o que me faz ficar cada vez mais desorientado, mas escolho apenas a me manter quieto e deixá-la continuar a falar. Com um tilintar de copos, ela apanha o meu, engole o resto da minha dose em um único gole e afasta os copos juntamente com a garrafa pelo final de saquê, os escondendo atrás de sua mesa.

"Mas, enfim, Jakob está escrevendo material novo, obviamente. Uma trilogia. O primeiro manuscrito chegou ontem até mim", Sam afasta mais alguns papéis de sua mesa e, com um baque surdo, joga o dito manuscrito para mim sobre a mesa. Eu o analiso por um instante, folheando suas páginas com algum interesse, antes de subir os olhos até ela novamente. Sam está reclinada em sua cadeira de couro vermelho, várias mechas de seu cabelo castanho-claro escapando de seu coque para lhe moldurar o rosto de uma maneira interessante, e eu penso, divertido, que ela seria uma ótima garota se não fosse por seu humor macabro. "E então, o que você acha?"

"Você está me pedindo para revisá-lo?"

"Bem, sim, oras!", ela bate com os punhos na mesa e eu sinto (e ouço) distante o barulhinho dos copos em algum canto tilintarem. "Eu sei que nesses últimos meses você só tem pego aqueles manuscritos que ninguém mais quer revisar...", o que me faz lembrar momentaneamente de _Piscando Pra Você_. "Então eu pensei... 'Oras, por que não dar ao Judd essa chance?'. Eu sei que você não vai me desapontar. E, bem, se for o caso, você já sabe o que te espera."

"Isso... Isso seria ótimo!", eu me vejo dizendo entre a empolgação e o alívio enquanto agarro o manuscrito (só para garantir) e o folheio um pouco mais.

"Então problema #1 está resolvido."

"Problema?", repito confuso, erguendo os olhos para Sam mais uma vez.

"Bem, sim. Veja...", ela começa com algum cuidado a me explicar. "Essa trilogia pode nos lançar ao espaço, você me entende? São livros, aparentemente, muito bons. Eu te coloquei a cargo de revisá-los porque sei que você é capaz. Mas, ainda assim, não deixa de ser uma trilogia e eu não posso deixá-lo revisar sozinho, é muito trabalho."

Um silêncio de poucos segundos se instala entre nós antes de eu encará-la com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto.

"Você está querendo dizer que vai me colocar em uma equipe ou algo assim?"

"Aí que surge o problema #2. Não é exatamente uma equipe, você sabe...", Sam coça a lateral do pescoço e solta um risinho sem graça. "Quer mais bebida?"

"Vamos, Sam, me diga logo."

"Dougie está aqui há algumas semanas. Eu tive ótimas recomendações do moleque, mas eu preciso testá-lo de alguma maneira", ela continua a explicar, dessa vez séria. "Vocês irão trabalhar juntos."

Eu simplesmente a olho descrente, buscando pelos cantos mais obscuros da minha mente por algum indício de brincadeira em sua postura ou na entonação de sua voz (e de sua contundente sentença). Após um tempo mínimo de cinco silenciosos segundos, no entanto, em um balbucio lento, prossigo ligeiramente atordoado:

"Como... É?"

"Trabalhar juntos. Os dois. Revisar a trilogia. Levar a H&M ao espaço. Me deixar bilionária. Basicamente."

"Mas isso é simplesmente ótimo!", rebato irônico e o rosto de Sam parece se iluminar de esperança durante um segundo. "Sério, Sam, eu posso fazer isso sozinho!"

"Céus, pare de ser uma criança reclamona!"

"Mas–"

"Olhe aqui, Judd", ela murmura ameaçadora enquanto aponta um indicador em riste na minha direção de maneira nada amistosa. Seus olhos se estreitam no mesmo instante em que ela volta a falar. "Você vai fazer exatamente como eu mandar, entendeu? Se eu digo para você pular de uma ponte, você pula, e cantando o hino nacional, entendeu, pirralho? _Eu_ escolho com quem você trabalha ou deixa de trabalhar e você apenas balança a cabeça com um sorriso forçado, garoto."

Eu apenas me limito a olhá-la, tentando ao máximo não transparecer a minha surpresa, porque, obviamente, Sam nunca havia dito nada parecido _para mim_. Para os outros, sim, é claro, milhares de vezes, mas nunca para mim, de qualquer maneira.

"A questão não gira em torno de você, sabe. Eu tenho que fazer a editora ir para frente, tenho que ter os melhores funcionários e saber que eles vão dar o máximo de si. Eu preciso saber se contratei gente certa, também", Samantha faz um gesto mínimo com uma das mãos antes de se recostar novamente em sua cadeira estofada. "Por isso vocês vão trabalhar juntos e _não vão_ me dar dor de cabeça, entendido?"

Obviamente, eu não lhe digo nada, simplesmente porque não há nada a ser dito – pelo menos, não por mim. Com um impulso, eu me ergo ainda aborrecido de minha cadeira, com o manuscrito em mãos, fazendo menção em sair o mais rápido possível dali. Samantha, no entanto, tem aparentemente algo mais a me dizer.

"Ótimo. Agora partimos para o problema #3."

"Cristo, tem mais? E eu pensando que a minha vida já estava uma droga..."

"Muito convincente no drama, Judd", ela me sorri irônica ao que eu simplesmente lhe retribuo o sorriso. "Os chefes estão me pressionando, portanto o primeiro livro tem que sair dentro do tempo de um mês."

"_Um_ mês? Não, Sam, é impossível, eu não faço milagres! O livro tem...", com uma pausa, procuro pela última página do manuscrito, quase a amassando no processo. "O manuscrito tem quase 700 páginas e você quer que eu o revise em um mês?"

"Bem, nós estamos no meio de Outubro. Vocês têm até o final de Novembro para me entregarem o manuscrito pronto, estou te dando um desconto de quase quinze dias. Essa é a sua chance, me faça feliz."

Outro silêncio se prolonga entre nós. Eu penso em meus prós e contras, logo me decidindo, no entanto, porque não é lá uma decisão complicada – tendo em vista todo o dinheiro que eu posso ganhar em cima disso. Com um suspiro, entreabro a porta da sala de Sam apenas para murmurar, beirando ao divertido:

"Você ainda me mata um dia desses..."

Ao que ela responde, mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa:

"Só o álcool para me ajudar a não ficar louca com esse bando de pivetes por perto..."

* * *

_5._


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI: O jantar.**

"Caramba! Me deixa ver se eu entendi isso direito... Você vai ter que trabalhar com o novato, aquele garoto esquisito cheio de _piercing_ e coisa assim que é o mesmo garoto da sua infância que tentou te agarrar e... Que tentou te agarrar?"

Tom está me observando com os olhos quase horrorizados. Eu balanço a cabeça, concordando com cada pedaço de sua frase, sem nem de fato escutá-la com muita atenção, já que nós estamos dentro do elevador e eu meio que peguei um leve trauma de elevadores. Há mais algumas pessoas a nos fazer companhia ali dentro e eu sei, de alguma forma, que eles estão olhando para mim e Tom com olhares desconfiados (que eu não dou a mínima, obviamente). O elevador então finalmente balança e pára no térreo da H&M, abrindo as suas portas metálicas e automáticas, dando espaço para as pessoas se desgrudarem uma das outras e saírem o mais rápido possível dali.

São seis horas da tarde. O saguão do prédio empresarial parece estar pegando fogo ou algo parecido, porque todos estão tão apressados que esse pensamento absurdo quase consegue me convencer por um instante. Mary Shelley analisa a todos com um ar aborrecido enquanto lixa as unhas, porque, infelizmente para ela, tem mais uma hora de trabalho a cumprir.

"Thomas! Thomas!", um grito nos pára pelo caminho. Ao olhar por cima dos ombros, vejo um Danny Jones apressado correr até nós. Ouço Tom ao meu lado soltar um suspiro irritado. "Uff, quase não chego a tempo!"

"Eu não me importaria se não chegasse", Tom murmura para mim e eu, sem conseguir me controlar, abafo uma risada enquanto o acotovelo nas costelas.

"Desculpe a demora, estava no banheiro e, quando saí, não te encontrei!", Danny continua, sem nem ao menos reparar os cochichos debochado de Tom. "E então depois eu encontrei um amigo e nós ficamos conversando e aí–"

"Um _amigo_?", Tom repete repentinamente, um tanto surpreso. Eu bufo, começando a ficar impaciente, já que o meu estômago vez ou outra ronca de fome. Nós ainda estamos parados no meio do saguão da H&M, ironicamente. "E desde quando você tem _amigos_ por aqui?"

Danny parece meio confuso por um momento, olhando de Tom para mim, antes de coçar a nuca e entreabrir a boca para dizer algo, aparentemente bastante envergonhado.

"Você não precisa ficar com ciúme, Fletcher, afinal de contas, ele ainda é a _sua_ babá", eu não me contenho em provocá-lo de alguma maneira, impedindo Danny de dizer sabe-se lá o quê.

Com uma palmada nos ombros de Tom e um "muito engraçado, Judd" murmurado ao meu lado por ele, nós finalmente nos encaminhamos para fora do prédio em silêncio. Por algum motivo esquisito, Danny deixa que eu e Tom tomemos distância, enquanto o ruivo (finalmente me decidi pelo ruivo) anda atrás de nós, no mais completo silêncio. O meu estômago ronca pela segunda ou terceira vez e eu logo lanço a Tom um olhar culposo antes de começar a rir. Ele logo está me acompanhando nas risadas.

"Ei, eu vou jantar com Andi hoje", começo depois de um tempo, dobrando as minhas mangas da camisa até os cotovelos apenas porque o ar carregado da rua está abafado, o que me faz sentir ligeiramente sufocado. "Em um restaurante aqui perto. Você pode ir, se quiser. Eu quero dizer, só se não tiver planos de um jantar romântico com Danny, aí tudo bem, eu deixo passar."

"Está cada vez mais engraçado! Impressionante!", Tom me soca aborrecido o braço mais próximo, ainda andando ao meu lado.

Por um instante, olho por cima dos meus ombros apenas para me certificar de que Danny ainda está nos acompanhando e, com um assobio fraco, o chamo para perto. Ele divide o olhar de mim para Tom, como se pedisse por uma aprovação do outro, e, quando Tom simplesmente rola os olhos e volta o olhar para frente, Danny finalmente se aproxima, contente. Eu o espero parar ao meu lado, enquanto Tom se irrita e começa a andar mais rápido, passando por nós e nos deixando para trás. Eu apenas rio.

"Ei, nós vamos jantar no Alounak hoje, ótima comida. Quer ir junto?", o rosto de Danny parece se iluminar, mas ele logo se contém para abrir uma expressão pensativa no rosto. "Não precisa se preocupar, Tom também vai, então de um modo ou outro você estará fazendo o seu trabalho, certo?"

"Sim!", exclama Danny finalmente e, ao fundo, nós ouvimos Tom reclamar de algo mais à frente. Danny apanha uma das minhas mãos, desajeitado, e começa a balançá-la para cima e para baixo. "Isso seria ótimo, obrigado!"

"Eh...", eu o olho esquisito enquanto ele ainda balança minha mão, nós dois andando um do lado do outro e eu com um ligeiro medo de me desconcentrar e tropeçar em algo (afinal Danny tem um aperto de mão realmente forte). "Por nada, eu acho", murmuro, agradecendo em mente quando Danny finalmente me solta a mão. Massageando discretamente o pulso, pergunto divertido. "Mas então, me diga, como você ainda não pediu demissão de seu trabalho? Porque, convenhamos, nós estamos falando de Tom aqui."

"Ah... Eu gosto muito do meu trabalho! Thomas pode ser realmente teimoso às vezes, mas o resto compensa. Eu estou me divertindo muito!"

Eu não me contenho em não olhá-lo surpreso depois de sua resposta, porque, bem, nós estamos _de fato_ falando de Tom e eu honestamente não estava esperando uma resposta daquela. Tom geralmente é bem fechado e de certa forma tímido com os outros, talvez por ser tão obcecado assim por trabalho que tenha se esquecido de como se relacionar com as pessoas feito um ser humano normal. Mas eu não o culpo, de qualquer forma – principalmente depois do pequeno incidente com a sua primeira e última namorada de exatos sete anos atrás.

"Thomas é um bom chefe, se posso dizer isso", Danny comenta após um tempo de silêncio.

"Eu não sei como você pode achar uma coisa dessas", rio enquanto ainda andamos lado a lado. Danny simplesmente sorri (aquele mesmo sorriso assustadoramente branco e cheio de dentes enormes) e dá de ombros, remexendo em seu cabelo ruivo em seguida.

"Vamos logo, vocês dois!", finalmente ouvimos Tom rosnar irritado a quase cinco metros de distância de nós e, eu ainda rindo e Danny remexendo desajeitado em seu cabelo, corremos apressados até ele.

* * *

"Uau!", é a primeira e única palavra de Andi ao nos ver se aproximar de sua mesa do lado de fora do Alounak. Ela afasta o cardápio dobrável das mãos e passa o olhar surpreso de mim para Tom e depois Danny.

Como um pedido mudo de desculpas, rolo os olhos em sua direção enquanto Andi apenas ri, porque eu sei que ela consegue me entender apenas com aquele gesto mínimo. Ela se ergue, arruma a camisa verde-água na região da cintura e se aproxima de nós, com um sorriso brilhante estampado no rosto. Por um instante, enquanto Andi se aproxima e faz chiado com o salto dos seus sapatos, o único pensamento que me passa à mente é "caramba, eu devo ser o cara mais sortudo de todo o mundo".

"Desde a metade do caminho até aqui, tive que ouvir e aguentar esses dois discutindo feito cão e gato. Teremos companhia para o jantar hoje, querida", explico para Andi quando ela se encontra perto o suficiente para tal. Os seus olhos, inexplicavelmente, parecem sorrir e eu preciso de menos de três segundos para entender o porquê de sua expressão tão contente.

"Você está sentindo toda essa tensão sexual?", ela faz concha com uma das mãos para me murmurar entre a curiosidade e a diversão, com os olhos colados a Tom e Danny, ainda discutindo sobre alguma coisa.

"Nem pense...", eu começo, mas ela logo me dá um chute na canela (realmente dolorido!) antes de se virar para os dois.

"Então... Há quanto tempo estão juntos?", Andi pergunta animada, os seus olhos quase brilhando de excitação e as mãos juntas em frente ao corpo, com os dedos entrelaçados de uma maneira sonhadora.

Eu solto um gemido, tanto pela dor do chute de Andi como pela sua pergunta, porque eu simplesmente sei que Thomas irá dar um chilique a qualquer instante. Tom, ao escutá-la, automaticamente pára de tentar acertar Danny com o seu guarda-chuva (que eu incrivelmente não faço a mínima ideia de onde ele o tirou) para se virar para Andi com uma aura realmente ameaçadora. Os aros de seu guarda-chuva estão ligeiramente tortos, o que me faz passar o olhar do objeto para a cabeça de Danny em questão de segundos, apenas para vê-lo acuado e descabelado.

"Como é?", Tom murmura descrente.

"Vocês estão juntos... Certo? Desde quando?", Andi pergunta mais uma vez, fazendo a minha vontade de chutá-la de volta crescer violentamente. Mas, sabiamente, eu apenas me mantenho quieto.

"Ah!", Danny exclama e se põe entre Tom e Andi, para apertá-la a mão da mesma maneira que fizera comigo há algum tempo atrás. "Há alguns dias... Eu não sei, na verdade. Uns dois, três dias, Tom? O que você acha?"

"Uau, sério? Parece que vocês estão juntos há tanto tempo! É só olhar para vocês dois, nossa, eu sinto a tensão sexual a quilômetros de distância!", Andi comenta no mesmo nível de animação de Danny (o que me faz imaginar se daqui a pouco ela estará perguntando a eles quem é o passivo e o ativo da relação, com toda essa instantânea intimidade), ainda lhe sacudindo a mão alegremente. Ao ouvi-la, no entanto, Danny vai soltando sua mão aos poucos; a sua expressão facial se contorcendo em uma careta confusa.

"Tensão... Sexual? O quê?"

"Seu babaca!", eu vejo, no auge do meu divertimento, um Tom eufórico e _quase_ espumante berrar a Danny, o guarda-chuva novamente empunhado em mãos enquanto ele lhe dá uma nova bofetada com o objeto na nuca. A cabeça de Danny se projeta para frente e ele cambaleia em pé, zonzo, enquanto Andi apenas observa a cena de olhos arregalados. "Ela não estava perguntando quanto tempo nós _trabalhamos_ juntos, palerma!"

A minha vontade nesse instante é a de começar a rir a plenos pulmões, porque a expressão de Tom é simplesmente tão engraçada que eu praticamente não consigo me conter. Passando um dos braços em torno dos ombros de Andi, a puxo para trás (somente por precaução, nunca se sabe) enquanto ela ainda os observa, horrorizada, a entrarem em uma mais nova discussão.

"Céus. Parece que o passivo ali é violento, huh?", ela cochicha para mim no instante em que nós nos sentamos lado a lado na mesa que ela antes reservara.

Depois de esticar as pernas, sem nunca retirar o olhar de Tom e Danny quase no meio da rua (que, para a nossa surpresa, ainda estão discutindo), eu finalmente solto uma gargalhada do fundo da minha garganta depois de tentar refreá-la por muito tempo. Andi me olha confusa e eu apenas abano uma mão no ar, displicente, levando o braço para trás de sua cadeira logo em seguida.

"Eu diria que sim, mas, se fosse você, não comentava mais nada sobre o assunto, o passivo é um tanto... Sensível com esse tipo de coisa."

"Oh. Eu estou vendo mesmo", ela coça o queixo em compreensão, balança a cabeça e solta um murmúrio sem muito sentido como resposta final. Depois se vira para mim, animada, deixando os braços sobre a mesa. "Então, como foi o trabalho hoje?"

"Foi... Bem. Tenho um novo manuscrito para revisar", começo, incerto se devo comentar ou não sobre Dougie. Andi, no entanto, ainda está me olhando atentamente, como se esperasse por mais alguma coisa. "E foi isso. Fim."

"Ah... Legal", ela conclui sabiamente antes de me dar uma palmada em uma das pernas. "Eu comentaria sobre o meu, mas você sabe que é sempre a mesma droga, então... Quer pedir algo para comer, já?"

E com essa pergunta, o meu estômago se revira em milhares de nós, clamando por qualquer tipo de comida. Eu aceno positivamente com a cabeça e, quando Andi se revira na sua cadeira à procura de um garçom dentro do restaurante, eu a paro com um apertão em um dos seus ombros.

"Espere só um segundo", comento com um sorriso antes de me virar impaciente para frente à procura de Tom e Danny. Ao achá-los brigando em pé na calçada (mais provavelmente Tom passando um sermão sobre alguma coisa em Danny), reviro os olhos, divertido, e projeto um pouco a voz, para que eles possam me escutar. "Ei, casal vinte! O papo está muito bom e bacana, mas querem, por favor, parar de agir feito dois velhos ranhetas e virem logo aqui?"

Algumas pessoas à minha volta me lançam um olhar reprovador por cima de seus cardápios árabes, mas eu simplesmente decido ignorar a todos. Tom, pela segunda vez, automaticamente pára de falar – e acho que vejo Danny suspirar aliviado e relaxar os músculos. Aquilo me faz sorrir por um instante enquanto me lembro da conversa de alguns minutos atrás com Danny, a caminho do restaurante, me perguntando se ele de fato ainda considera Tom um bom chefe. Quando os dois estão próximos o suficiente, no entanto, eu apenas continuo a sorrir debilmente, mais para Tom do que para Danny, os assistindo se sentarem nos dois lugares vagos à nossa frente (de mim e Andi).

"Oh, Harry, cale essa boca e tire esse sorriso maldito do rosto!", ele rosna mais uma vez, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estou pensando no momento.

"Hey!", eu exclamo divertido, partindo para uma segunda crise de gargalhadas. "Mas eu nem disse nada!"

* * *

_6._


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII: Molestadores e casamentos.**

Desde a minha adolescência, nunca consegui expressar exatamente o que sentia ou dizer _exatamente_ aquilo que se passava dentro da minha mente (devido àquele velho problema da falta de comunicação entre o cérebro e a boca). Não é, obviamente, algo que me agrade, sendo que até hoje esse problema me complica em algumas ocasiões, porque eu simplesmente tive que aprender a conviver com isso, de uma maneira ou de outra. Esse deve ser então – muito provavelmente – o motivo de estarmos eu e Dougie, os dois em pé, no mais completo silêncio, praticamente esmagados dentro daquilo que deveria ser um dos vagões do metrô.

A caminhada da Hughes & Mavor até a estação mais próxima de metrô fora feita em quase dez impressionantes minutos. _Dez_ minutos sem trocarmos uma única palavra, porque bem provavelmente Dougie estava com uma vontade insana de me chutar ou coisa parecida. Como não tinha – e ainda não tenho – a mínima pretensão em ser agredido, tanto verbal como fisicamente, eu somente acompanhei seu passo (apressado, tenho que dizer) até a estação, enquanto ele de tempos em tempos fungava por alguma coisa.

A estação estava lotada de pessoas aleatórias, executivos metidos em seus ternos que custam mais que os meus dois rins juntos e outros trabalhadores comuns no momento em que eu e Dougie chegamos. Surpreendentemente, nós até conseguimos arranjar um bom local para esperar pelo metrô, enquanto a maioria das pessoas se empurrava impaciente mais à frente, aflita para conseguir apanhar um lugar no vagão para se sentar.

Dougie havia fungado ao meu lado mais uma vez em um palavrão obsceno.

Nós estamos agora os dois em pé, eu com as costas apoiadas contra as portas automáticas do metrô (e compressando a minha mochila ali sem a intenção, de fato, de amassá-la) enquanto ele está parado no meio de muita gente, a poucos metros de distância, agarrado com força à barra de aço sobre a sua cabeça. De tempos em tempos eu o olho discretamente apenas para me certificar de que ele continua ali, mesmo tendo uma ligeira sensação de que Dougie está apenas em pé porque as pessoas à sua volta o obrigam a isso. Ele está claramente esgotado – fora mais um dia longo de trabalho –, o que infelizmente não o faz notar no cara enorme que o chega por trás.

Eu não consigo não franzir as sobrancelhas em descrença, agora observando atentamente a cena somente para ajudá-lo, se for necessário.

Com um gemido surpreso, Dougie olha por cima dos ombros apenas para notar que há de fato alguém lhe apalpando descaradamente. O seu rosto logo está tingido em mais de dez tons diferentes de vermelho e, por algum motivo realmente desconhecido, eu me pego mastigando meu próprio lábio inferior em agitação. Ele se remexe um pouco, provavelmente tentando aliviar a sensação de _algo_ sendo pressionado contra as suas costas, enquanto tenta achar uma posição melhor. O homem, no entanto, parece estar muito satisfeito com a situação e é quando uma das suas mãos enormes repousa sobre a lateral do quadril de Dougie que algo dentro da minha cabeça grita um "basta!", me fazendo ficar com uma ligeira dor de cabeça.

Eu honestamente não sei como consigo abrir passagem entre as pessoas, mas em um momento eu estou lançando ao homem um olhar ameaçador enquanto, no outro, estou puxando Dougie para longe por um de seus cotovelos. Depois de voltar ao meu lugar de origem, o largo ao lado da porta automática, o obrigando a se postar da mesma maneira que eu estava há pouco tempo.

A minha boca está entreaberta para começar a ralhá-lo com as piores palavras que eu conheço em meu vocabulário – e eu de fato o ralharia se um solavanco do metrô não me fizesse perder o equilíbrio momentaneamente. A voz aguda e metálica dos alto-falantes pede desculpa a seus passageiros de uma maneira ensaiada e tudo parece voltar ao normal.

Infelizmente, não para nós dois.

De alguma forma, eu estou com os punhos e antebraços apoiados firmemente contra as portas do metrô, cada um de um lado da cabeça de Dougie. Eu posso sentir, estranhamente, o seu corpo sob o meu todas as malditas vezes quando o vagão dá uma ou outra sacudidela. Os meus olhos não conseguem deixar de observá-lo _tão perto_ com alguma surpresa, porque eu nunca imaginaria que perder o equilíbrio me faria parar em uma posição como aquela.

O rosto de Dougie, incrivelmente, ainda está completamente vermelho. Ele parece abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes seguidas, sem produzir som nenhum, feito um peixe dourado, esperando por alguma atitude minha. Coisa que eu estranhamente não faço, já que estou definitivamente entretido com todos os pontos cinzas e brilhantes perdidos aqui e ali entre a cor azul de seus olhos. Eu pisco. E pisco. Então limpo a garganta com um pigarro e pisco devagar mais uma vez.

"Harry...", ele me chama, mas eu só consigo ver os seus lábios se moverem lentamente. Ele tenta mais uma vez, a argola de prata reluzindo contra seu lábio inferior. "Harry..."

"Hmm?", eu estou tão entretido com os seus olhos de cor estranha e a movimentação da sua boca que mal respondo devidamente.

"Me desculpe, mas você está _mesmo_ fedendo a cigarro. Toda essa aproximação é realmente necessária?"

E então eu praticamente posso ouvir um _"clique"_ vindo de dentro da minha grande cabeça oca. _Oh céus_, que merda eu penso que estou fazendo?

Os meus braços, juntamente com todo o meu corpo, se afastam dele em uma rapidez impressionante. Eu acho que me choco com alguém no processo de me afastar o máximo possível, mas somente peço desculpa sem realmente sentir culpa antes de me ajeitar em pé, impaciente, e esperar. E esperar essa tortura finalmente acabar para que eu possa sair dali o mais depressa possível.

Obviamente, eu não consigo olhar para Dougie durante nem um segundo sequer – talvez pela vergonha ou culpa de ter feito algo esquisito e errado, eu não sei ao certo – enquanto nós continuamos o nosso caminho, novamente, em silêncio.

* * *

A caminhada até meu apartamento demora menos do que eu imagino. Por birra, há um filete de cigarro preso entre a minha boca enquanto eu de tempos em tempos solto uma baforada de fumaça para cima. Dougie, ironicamente, se mantém o caminho todo ao meu lado.

Nós subimos quietamente até o quinto andar. O corredor está vazio, como sempre, e, quando eu paro em frente à porta do 5B, Dougie quase tromba atrás de mim. Eu o olho divertido, solto mais uma baforada de fumaça e procuro pelos bolsos da calça meu molho de chaves.

"Olha só, foi mal por antes", eu começo finalmente, dessa vez menos constrangido para falar sobre o assunto, apesar de não estar mantendo nenhum tipo de contato visual por motivos óbvios (eu me ponho a procurar pelas malditas chaves dentro dos bolsos, o que me faz ficar olhando para baixo feito um babaca durante bastante tempo). "Quero dizer", um repuxão nos bolsos, "o cara estava", repuxão nos bolsos, "te comendo com os olhos e", novo repuxão nos bolsos, "eu só quis ajudar de alguma maneira. Merda! Onde eu enfiei essas malditas chaves?"

Ouço ao meu lado Dougie tentar abafar, sem muito sucesso, uma risada.

"Oh, Deus, onde elas podem estar _enfiadas_?"

Finalmente ergo os olhos para ele, somente para constar que Dougie de fato está se segurando muito para não começar a gargalhar histericamente. Uma das minhas sobrancelhas se arqueia e eu não deixo de sorrir com os cantos da boca, porque, bem, eu simplesmente não consigo _não_ sorrir. Com algum milagre divino ou qualquer coisa do tipo, no entanto, apanho finalmente o molho de chaves esmagado no fundo de um dos bolsos dianteiros da minha calça _jeans_ e, depois de retirar a mochila dos ombros por uma de suas alças, empurro a porta de casa para trás, escutando atentamente a Dougie atrás de mim.

"Mas não foi nada. Digo, havia um cara querendo me molestar dentro do metrô, mas, hey, isso deve dizer alguma coisa. Talvez eu seja tão sexy que ele não tenha conseguido se controlar."

"Porque essa é, claro, uma ótima suposição!", respondo divertido enquanto entramos em casa.

Como em uma epifânia no mínimo estranha, eu percebo surpreendentemente que nós estamos de fato conversando como duas pessoas civilizadas e ele, em momento algum, tentou me dar um chute no saco, o que já é um grande avanço na nossa relação. Eu quero dizer, não que nós tenhamos lá uma relação, mas de qualquer modo, para passar um pouco mais de um mês trabalhando juntos, nós definitivamente vamos ter que construir _algum tipo_ de relação, de um jeito ou de outro.

"Harry, é você?", a voz de Andi soa abafada pela distância e, aos poucos, a sua entonação parece estar cada vez mais nítida enquanto ela reclama pela casa. "O meu trabalho foi uma merda, nossa, uma garota chegou à loja e pediu uma saia do tamanho 40, aí eu disse que o tamanho dela era na verdade 44, porque a saia _não estava passando pela sua bunda gorda_ e a garota ficou louca comigo! Comigo! Como se a culpada de ela ter uma bunda gigantesca fosse minha cul–"

Andi pára instantaneamente de reclamar no exato momento em que vê Dougie imóvel ao meu lado, pelo seu rosto crescendo um rubor envergonhado antes de ela levar as mãos até as bochechas e esfregá-las timidamente.

"Puxa", ela comenta meio desorientada pela vergonha antes de apontar o polegar para a direção da cozinha, olhando fixamente para mim. Eu apenas concordo com a cabeça, divertido, a observando sem nem ao menos dizer uma só palavra. "Eu acho que vou terminar o jantar."

Dougie ri abafado e eu concordo mais uma vez enquanto Andi faz o caminho para a cozinha o mais rápido possível para se enfurnar ali dentro. Logo eu estou atirado sobre a poltrona de couro vermelho após atirar minha mochila em qualquer canto e retirar o par de tênis velho com os próprios pés. Dougie gira os olhos em torno de si mesmo, aparentemente pensando no que fazer.

"Você não precisa ficar aí em pé feito uma estátua, sabe?"

"Ah. Hmmm. Legal o sofá."

"Escolha de Andi."

"Vocês são casados?", Dougie me pergunta simplesmente, com alguma curiosidade, enquanto se ajeita no sofá adjacente à minha poltrona.

Os meus olhos instantaneamente se arregalam e logo eu estou me engasgando com a fumaça do cigarro ainda preso entre os meus lábios.

"Acho que isso é um 'não, pelo amor de Deus, eu tenho amor à minha vida' ou algo assim", ele comenta com um sorriso no rosto. "Engraçado, você sempre teve muito medo de relacionamentos. Algo que te faz pensar que com ela será diferente?"

"Não fale assim como se soubesse tudo a meu respeito", rebato, começando a ficar realmente mal humorado. Termino de tragar meu cigarro em paz para coçar o nariz e puxar minha mochila para perto, apanhando o manuscrito de Jakob-não-sei-o-quê e o deixando sobre meu colo (o manuscrito, não o Jakob). "E pelo o que _eu_ me lembro, você nunca gostou de relacionamentos também."

"Oras, eu tinha 15 anos!", ele parece ligeiramente insultado. "Não é como se eu fosse sair por aí agarrando a primeira pessoa que me aparece pela frente..."

"Estranho que no nosso caso, foi exatamente assim", murmuro irritado, mais para mim mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa. Dougie aparentemente não parece ter escutado, no entanto, porque ele continua a falar e falar, apontando para uma das mãos erguidas no ar.

"E, mesmo isso não sendo nem um pouco do seu governo, eu nunca _evitei_ relacionamento nenhum. Está vendo isso aqui?", pergunta ele todo cheio de si e eu tenho que apertar um pouco meus olhos para poder ver reluzente o anel de prata enterrado em seu dedo anelar. Como eu não vira aquele maldito pedaço de aço ali antes, eu não faço a mínima ideia.

O meu estômago parece querer embrulhar. Ele fica se revirando em nós e as minhas entranhas parecem estarem pegando fogo por algum motivo esquisito. Há uma queimação infernal pelo meu esôfago e eu posso jurar que a qualquer momento toda a bile do meu fígado vai subir até minha boca. Surpreendentemente, a única coisa que faço é tossir copiosamente.

"Nós vamos nos casar no final do ano", Dougie murmura, parecendo estranhamente envergonhado. "Em Dezembro", ele não é capaz de me olhar nos olhos, no entanto, porque algo aparentemente está o impedindo de fazer tal ato.

"Bem, parabéns. E por mais que eu queira mesmo ficar conversando sobre o seu casamento e todos os seus preparativos, eu realmente acho que nós deveríamos começar logo o nosso trabalho."

Pelos cantos dos olhos, eu o observo concordar quietamente com a cabeça e puxar de dentro da sua mochila um manuscrito idêntico ao meu. Passam-se um pouco mais de três minutos e lá estamos nós no mais puro silêncio novamente.

* * *

_7._


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII: O vício, a namorada e conversas esclarecedoras.**

Dos vícios banais ao cigarro, eu não faço a mínima ideia de como passei de um para o outro. É claro que aquela famosa história de fumar apenas por estar estressado ou estar com os amigos ajudou muito para que eu me pegasse viciado em nicotina, mas há sempre aquele momento em que você pára para pensar no porquê diabos estar fumando se não há nenhum amigo por perto e você, definitivamente, não está estressado. Então, consequentemente, você se vê apegado a um mais novo vício.

Eu nunca tivera influências de meus pais em questão de cigarro, muito menos do resto da minha família, porque aparentemente nós tínhamos que ser a família perfeita – apesar das rachaduras defeituosas que as pessoas "de fora" não sequer faziam ideia e nem conseguiam enxergar. Eu tinha lá os meus 15 ou 16 anos de idade quando fumei pela primeira vez; me lembro perfeitamente de ter tossido muito e engasgado diversas vezes com a fumaça do cigarro que pouco tempo depois já estava impregnada pela minha roupa, cabelo e todo o resto que você pode imaginar. Obviamente, quando voltei para casa àquela noite (nas pontas dos pés e segurando a própria boca, porque estava tão bêbado que era bem provável que eu começasse a rir sem motivo algum apenas pelo prazer da coisa), recebi um belo de um sermão de pouco menos que quinze minutos de meus pais, já que mascarar o bafo de álcool e o fedor do cigarro nas minhas roupas não fora algo que eu conseguira disfarçar exatamente com sucesso.

E mesmo com todas as broncas, os sermões e as ocasionais surras, em nenhum momento eu pensei em parar de fumar, porque, eu querendo ou não, aquilo infelizmente já havia se tornado um vício. Chamem de loucura ou suicídio se quiserem, vai saber.

O manuscrito de Jakob Henn (eu demorei um pouco mais de cinco minutos para decorar o maldito sobrenome do autor) está jogado na mesa de centro da sala, juntamente com o idêntico de Dougie, algumas canetas espalhadas aqui e ali, um lápis de ponta desgastada, uma borracha de duas cores, um isqueiro verde-limão e um maço de cigarros pela metade. Eu estou acomodado na poltrona de couro vermelho, fumando em silêncio enquanto somente observo as ocasionais baforadas de fumaça subirem densas pelo ar e se espalharem aos poucos, fazendo com que a sala fique com um cheiro agradável de tabaco – pelo menos, para mim, em todos os casos.

Ouço distante Andi e Dougie rirem e conversarem animadamente sobre assuntos que eu prefiro nem prestar atenção, enquanto a eles se junta um ruído constante de louça contra louça num tilintar irritante. O barulho arrastado de água e sabão também é presente, o que me faz concluir sabiamente que os dois estão se encarregando de lavar toda a louça do jantar de antes. Eu poderia ajudar, obviamente, mas fumar é muito mais interessante.

Há um grito vindo da cozinha e eu, ligeiramente irritado, giro a cabeça para o lado, tentando olhar por cima do ombro para ver o porquê de tanto barulho desnecessário. Andi aparece cinco segundos depois rindo muito, quase a gargalhadas, cheia de sabão pelos braços e, estranhamente, pelos cabelos. Eu a ergo uma das sobrancelhas em uma pergunta muda enquanto Dougie aparece atrás dela, enxugando as mãos meladas de sabão nas laterais de sua calça.

"Eu", gargalhada, "vou ali", gargalhada, "tomar um banho", gargalhada, "e deixar vocês dois", gargalhada histérica, "trabalharem em paz."

E, com isso, Andi simplesmente passa pelo corredor estreito e se fecha dentro do banheirinho ao lado de nosso quarto com uma batida oca de porta. Eu ainda estou olhando o corredor vazio em que antes Andi passara com um olhar abobado, piscando devagar enquanto o cigarro começa a pender em um dos cantos da minha boca. Com um gemido cansado, no entanto, a minha atenção retoma a Dougie, agora de volta sentado no sofá adjacente à minha poltrona.

"Ela é uma garota muito legal", ele comenta baixo, coçando a nuca de um modo quase envergonhado. "Agora eu entendo o porquê de vocês estarem há tanto tempo juntos."

"Ela... Comentou sobre nós?", pergunto meio incerto, me remexendo na minha poltrona enquanto retiro o filete de cigarro da boca para soltar uma baforada para cima. "Quero dizer, sobre mim e ela?"

"Um pouco. Eu perguntei há quanto tempo vocês estavam juntos e, hey, isso deve ser um novo recorde pra você!", ele diz divertido, calçando o seu par de tênis jogado em algum canto por ali para evitar contato visual comigo, provavelmente. "Quatro anos não são para qualquer pessoa."

"Bom, sim, eu não posso dizer que já tive vários relacionamentos duradouros, honestamente... Mas gosto de Andi."

"Isso... Isso é bom."

E então nós caímos em um novo silêncio. Eu não sei ao certo se esse é mais um daqueles silêncios incômodos como a maioria dos que nós já tivemos que passar, mas não me importo em começar uma nova conversa. Por um momento, penso em apanhar o manuscrito largado à mesa para voltar – forçado – ao trabalho, mas a minha preguiça descomunal e o meu cansaço me impedem de fazer qualquer coisa. Com um pensamento esquisito na cabeça, no entanto, eu me viro mais uma vez a Dougie.

"Ei... Você se lembra há oito anos, na casa dos meus pais, um dia antes de você ir embora de Londres?", pergunto hesitante, revirando os olhos para qualquer outro lugar ao reparar em Dougie se empertigando em seu assento. O seu rosto está estranhamente vermelho e ele logo sobe as mãos até ele para coçar as bochechas, como se quisesse fazer com que toda a vermelhidão sumisse de uma hora para a outra. Eu pigarreio, meio sem jeito, antes de continuar. "Eu só queria dizer que–"

"A-ah, tudo bem, você não precisa me dizer nada", Dougie me corta em um tom bem audível de voz e eu quase posso _sentir_ toda a sua vergonha. "Isso já faz muito tempo, eu era um babaca muito novo ainda que não sabia das coisas e... Hmmm, eu achei que você nem se lembrava mais disso."

"Honestamente, é meio difícil se esquecer _daquilo_...", digo ainda sem jeito, quase em um sussurro, e Dougie sobe o rosto para mim com um estalo no pescoço em um átimo de segundo. Ele passa um bom tempo apenas me observando terminar de fumar, quietamente, o meu cigarro, com algo no olhar que eu não entendo muito bem o que é. Logo eu me vejo me corrigindo. "É que, bom, aquilo meio que me pegou de surpresa, eu não sabia o que fazer e aí acabei fugindo feito um covarde."

Ele sorri e concorda com a cabeça, finalmente começando a contrair os músculos para relaxar no sofá.

"Sim, você fugiu feito um covarde."

"Mas, puxa, obrigado por tentar elevar a minha moral, campeão!", comento entre risadas enquanto tento apagar o final do cigarro no cinzeiro sobre a mesa de centro. Ao finalmente conseguir, me recosto novamente na poltrona e continuo. "Me fale sobre a sua noiva."

"Minha... Noiva?", ele simplesmente repete, parecendo meio atordoado.

"Bem, você está noivo, não?"

"A-ah! Minha noiva... Err, certo", ele ri envergonhado e dá uma pequena palmada no dedo anelar com a aliança de prata. "Nós nos conhecemos em Galway. Logo ficamos amigos e, depois de um tempo, começamos a namorar. Aí... Estamos juntos até agora. Faz bastante tempo, eu acho. Quase nem me lembro mais."

"Quanto tempo?"

"Um pouco mais de cinco anos."

"É bastante tempo...", murmuro, mais para mim do que para ele. Dougie concorda mais uma vez e remexe as mãos sobre o colo, parecendo meio agitado, fazendo com que os seus braceletes tilintem uns contra os outros.

"E eu sei que nós somos muito novos ainda para casar, todo mundo diz isso, mas eu realmente não me importo, sabe? Eu apenas sinto que devo fazer isso."

Logo após ouvi-lo, por instinto, o meu olhar é arrastado para a sua figura quieta no sofá. Com as sobrancelhas franzidas, eu o observo por algum motivo, talvez apenas pelo prazer de observá-lo (porque, bom, eu tenho que fazer algo): ele se remexe vez ou outra, impaciente, mordendo um pedaço do lábio inferior até deixá-lo marcado e um pouco vermelho. O meu instinto animal grita dentro da minha cabeça para eu tocar com os dedos a região mordida, para sentir a sensação da sua pele machucada ou qualquer outra babaquice do tipo, e eu até chego a me surpreender com os meus próprios pensamentos durante um instante.

Sem ter controle sobre aquilo que falo, eu me ouço perguntá-lo algo que nunca perguntaria em sã consciência:

"Bem, você a ama?"

Dougie não tem nem tempo de parecer surpreso, porque no momento seguinte, um estrondo no final do corredor desvia as nossas atenções instantaneamente para Andi. Ela aparece na porta do banheiro vestida em uma das minhas camisetas de dormir (aquelas enormes, desgastadas e cheia de buracos), os joelhos à mostra e os cabelos respingando água para todo canto. Andi sorri ao nos observar ali e então caminha até o quarto, desaparecendo de nossas vistas, para logo depois voltar à sala, passando o olhar excitado de mim para Dougie.

"Vai passar a noite aqui, Dougie? Se quiser, a gente abre o sofá, ele é bem confortável."

Eu bufo alguma coisa impaciente. Honestamente, Andi poderia ter demorado um pouco mais para sair do banho.

"Ah, não, não. Tenho que voltar para casa, Joni deve estar louco sozinho."

Eu ergo uma das sobrancelhas em dúvida, porque obviamente não sei quem é Joni. Pelo o que eu havia entendido, Dougie estava se casando com uma garota, certo? Ou...

Andi, no entanto, apenas concorda complacente, com um sorriso mínimo no rosto, como se soubesse exatamente sobre o que Dougie está dizendo. Por que diabos eu sou sempre o último a saber das coisas?

"São mais de dez horas já, eu tenho que ir. Obrigado pelo jantar, Andi!"

Dougie e Andi se despedem rapidamente enquanto eu faço o favor de ajeitar as suas coisas em uma pilha num canto da mesa, a qual ele, desajeitado, atira para dentro de sua mochila segundos depois. Eu o levo até a porta, nós dois mais uma vez em silêncio. Dougie ajeita as alças da mochila nos ombros, sorri e acena uma última vez para Andi antes de sairmos quietamente do apartamento. Ao fechar a porta de casa atrás das minhas costas, abaixo o olhar até Dougie, meio incerto sobre o que fazer.

"Bom... Hmmm. Nós nos vemos amanhã", digo eu.

"Sim, amanhã", repete ele, sem sair do lugar.

"Então... Até."

"Sim, sim. Até."

"Boa noite."

"Boa noite!"

"E você vai ficar aí plantado repetindo tudo o que eu digo?", pergunto com uma risada meio rouca.

"Ah, é! Foi mal. Nossa. Vou indo. Boa noite. Até amanhã. A gente se vê. Te cuida. Tchau!", ele me grita sem muito jeito enquanto corre até as escadas para começar a descê-las furiosamente. Pouco tempo depois, eu o perco de vista.

* * *

_8._


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX: O telefonema.**

Woody Allen me dissera uma vez algo parecido com – e aqui eu não me arrisco em parafrasear – "um relacionamento é igual a um tubarão, ele tem que constantemente se mover para frente ou senão morre". A primeira vez que eu assisti a _Noivo Neurótico, Noiva Nervosa_, aos cinco ou seis anos de idade, não consegui compreender o que Alvy Singer (Allen, no filme) quis dizer com a frase sobre relacionamentos e tubarões, porque, na minha cabeça, eu não conseguia ligar uma coisa à outra – além, é claro, de não entender a maioria das falas e o humor do filme por motivos óbvios.

Aos treze anos de idade, assisti novamente ao filme e lá estava a frase dos tubarões e relacionamentos. Eu ainda não havia conseguido relacionar direito o que é que ele queria dizer com aquela frase, então perguntara aos meus pais ou para qualquer outra pessoa que estivera por perto, eu não me lembro, o que Allen queria dizer com aquilo. Ninguém me dera uma boa resposta.

Aos vinte anos, assisti mais uma vez ao filme (e, acredite, esse não é o meu filme predileto; nenhum irá ser tão bom quanto _O Poderoso Chefão_ e todas as suas continuações). Eu não me lembro exatamente como, mas acho que algo simplesmente se juntou dentro da minha cabeça e eu finalmente entendi o que Woody Allen queria expressar com aquela única frase. Tanto importa o relacionamento ser amoroso ou não, se as pessoas envolvidas não o levarem a sério, não acreditarem realmente na relação e não se empenharem para que ela possa dar certo, é óbvio que qualquer coisa que haja entre as duas pessoas irá morrer. Eu não faço o tipo de cara romântico que piamente acredita em todas essas besteiras amorosas, de fato, mas fico feliz de ter tido a sensibilidade de compreender Allen.

Eu nunca havia me empenhado realmente em uma relação até conhecer Andi. Quando a vi, em uma dessas festas de faculdade, vestida naquele vestido vermelho que lhe mostrava os ombros e os joelhos, quando me aproximei para puxar conversa e todo o resto, eu não esperava um relacionamento. Eu queria alguém para passar a noite e me esquecer do nome no dia seguinte. Mas, felizmente, não fora isso o que aconteceu.

A segunda pessoa que me fez querer me esforçar de alguma maneira foi Dougie. Não exatamente quando nós estávamos em nossos anos de colégio, porque ele claramente corria atrás da minha amizade e eu apenas o deixava se esforçar sozinho. Eu digo de agora. Por algum motivo, eu me vejo nessa estranha sensação de ter que lhe recompensar de alguma forma, porque, bem, eu não posso dizer que fui exatamente uma boa pessoa com ele anos atrás.

Posso dizer, no entanto, que a nossa relação está progredindo de certo modo que, se alguém me dissesse que nós acabaríamos assim, eu provavelmente não acreditaria.

É final de Outubro. Sam parece estar mais estressada a cada dia que passa por algo que eu nem faço ideia do que seja. Dougie parece morar em minha casa, já que nós sempre decidimos trabalhar no meu apartamento (ele diz que o espaço aqui é maior do que em sua casa). Eu e Andi mal conseguimos passar algum tempo juntos (e isso me faz lembrar a noite passada, uma hora da manhã, eu com insônia e Andi querendo aproveitar a todo custo o nosso pouco tempo juntos; como eu simplesmente _não consegui_ fazer o negócio subir?).

São quatro horas da tarde de uma sexta-feira cinzenta e monótona. Eu me deixo pensar se talvez sair mais cedo do trabalho fora uma ideia tão boa assim.

A porta do banheiro faz um rangido no momento em que eu a empurro para frente e escapo pelo vão dali, agarrando a toalha em torno da minha cintura em seguida só por precaução. Afinal, eu estou praticamente pelado no meio do quarto e Dougie está na sala de estar à minha espera, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê. Eu não me surpreenderia, portanto, se ele simplesmente viesse até aqui para me assediar de alguma maneira – ele já tentou me assediar uma vez, não?

Em uma velocidade impressionante, eu me troco (depois de obviamente trancar a porta do quarto), não dando a mínima importância às roupas que encontro pelo caminho e visto – uma calça cinza de moletom e uma camiseta preta, velha e meio rasgada em uma das mangas. Devidamente vestido, chacoalho a cabeça, respingando água para todos os cantos do quarto, antes de finalmente destrancar a porta com algum cuidado.

Da sala, posso escutar a voz de Dougie, rindo e conversando com alguém. As minhas sobrancelhas logo se arqueiam em confusão: Andi só sai do trabalho às seis horas, então é de se supor que ficaríamos apenas eu e Dougie em casa (para continuarmos a trabalhar no manuscrito, é claro). Curiosamente, não há outra voz a acompanhar Dougie.

"Sim, eu me lembro!", ele diz entre uma e outra risada. "Isso faz tanto tempo... Eu não sei como _você_ se lembra disso!"

Cada vez mais curioso, vou caminhando cuidadoso pelo corredor a fim de não fazer nenhum som que possa chamá-lo a atenção. Entorto a cabeça para poder caçar Dougie com o olhar, eu ainda escondido na curva do final do corredor, apenas para vê-lo sentado no sofá da sala, descalço, as pernas dobradas em um ângulo esquisito, o gancho do telefone de casa friccionado contra uma das suas orelhas. Em qual momento que o telefone começara a tocar, eu não faço a mínima ideia – o que me faz pensar automaticamente na minha conta telefônica, será que Dougie ficou tanto tempo assim tagarelando no _meu_ telefone?

Ele abre um sorriso tímido ao me encontrar no meu esconderijo e me chama com o indicador logo em seguida.

"Vou chamá-lo, um instante, ele finalmente saiu do banho", Dougie diz antes de retirar o gancho da orelha e tampá-lo com a mão. "É seu irmão."

Eu me vejo apenas soltando um grunhido indecifrável, ainda meio confuso. Dougie sorri mais confiante e me estende o gancho do telefone, o forçando contra a palma da minha mão.

"Charlie, certo?"

"Charlie... Chaz? Chaz está do outro lado da linha?", pergunto surpreso, não conseguindo nem me lembrar da última vez que falara com Chaz. Sem esperar por uma resposta de Dougie, forço o gancho contra uma de minhas orelhas. "Chaz?"

"_Mas você é uma moça mesmo! Tudo isso só pra tomar um banho? Isso ou você está com um problema muito sério de digestão!_"

"Ah, vá te catar, vai", resmungo e Chaz ri do outro lado da linha.

"_Ei, ei, eu não sabia que você tinha voltado a falar com o Dougie!_"

"Uma história engraçada até, mas não estou com a mínima vontade de contar."

"_Sem problemas, ele já me contou, babaca_", e mais uma risada de Chaz. "_Mas falando sério, você sabe qual é a nova da sua querida mãe agora? Ela me botou pra trabalhar!_"

"Já estava na hora", eu comento divertido, me apoiando na mesa ao lado do sofá, onde Dougie ainda se mantém sentado, quieto.

"_Não, não, o pior é que nem ganhar grana eu vou!_", Chaz reclama e logo em seguida posso ouviu um ruído do outro lado da linha, juntamente com uma nova voz. "_OK, OK, eu vou falar, não precisa se estressar!_", ele murmura e a voz ao fundo some. "_Mamãe está louca, cara... Você sabe que eles vão fazer 30 anos de casados esse ano, né?_"

"Hã... Eu não fazia a mínima ideia", respondo, sincero. "O que tem isso?"

"_Eles querem dar uma festa. Como em todos os outros anos, eu não sei como você não se lembra dessas coisas, cara!_", Chaz diz alto demais do outro lado da linha e, por um momento, eu afasto o telefone do ouvido com medo de ele acabar me deixando surdo ou coisa parecida. "_Até presente a gente tem que dar! Como se eu tivesse algum dinheiro pra bancar..._"

Involuntariamente, reviro os olhos e sorrio. Chaz continua.

"_E, como se não bastasse, eu fui encarregado do trabalho de ligar para todo mundo pra avisar da 'festa', porque mamãe disse que fazer convites seria caro demais! Eu nem quero ver quando ela botar as mãos na conta telefônica..._"

"Você está imaginando o ataque de histeria, não está?"

"_Completamente!_", ele bufa impaciente do outro lado da linha. "_Mano, um instante._"

E antes que eu consiga responder qualquer coisa, a atenção de Chaz está voltada para algo do outro lado da linha. Ele parece conversar com alguém durante alguns segundos, embora eu não consiga escutar a outra voz direito, estranhamente abafada. Com uma repetição constante e irritada de "tá, tá, tá, mãe!", Chaz volta mais uma vez para a linha do telefone.

"_Mamãe está aqui do lado. Mandou um beijo. Disse que é pra você trazer Andi pra casa, a festa vai ser aqui em casa, aliás. Você ainda se lembra do endereço?_"

"Muito engraçado, estou tendo ataques de risos incontroláveis aqui, você nem imagina."

"_Imaginar, sim. Mas, bom, é na semana que vem, a festa. Final de semana que vem. Mamãe e papai estão dizendo para você vir um dia antes, na sexta-feira, e passar o final de semana todo aqui. Eles disseram que Andi pode ficar no quarto de Kara._"

"Oh, cara, eles ainda estão com essa de não deixarem as namoradas ficarem no mesmo quarto?", eu pergunto, quase aborrecido, e é exatamente nesse instante que Dougie arrisca um olhar na minha direção, aparentemente divertido. Eu troco o telefone de orelha e viro as costas para ele depois de revirar os olhos por uma segunda vez.

"_Totalmente!_", Chaz parece tão aborrecido quanto eu. "_Semana passada, eu tive que ficar com a... A... Krista, Kristal, sei lá, o tempo todo no sofá da sala e... OK, mãe! Vou desligar, vou desligar!_", há uma pausa do outro lado da linha. Eu mordo meu lábio inferior para não começar a gargalhar, porque consigo imaginar a cena perfeitamente dentro da minha cabeça. Mamãe deve estar passando um belo sermão em Chaz. "_A velha está começando a ficar gagá_", ele comenta em um murmúrio cuidadoso. "_Mas, bom, era isso. Mamãe está dizendo para você vir, sem faltas. E trazer Andi. E AH!_"

Por uma segunda vez, eu afasto o telefone da orelha por consideração aos meus ouvidos, já que ficar surdo não é algo que está na minha lista de 'Coisas a se Fazer Antes dos 30'. Resmungo alguma coisa, baixo, e volto o telefone para a orelha, um bocado receoso.

"O que é, Chaz?"

"_Disse pra mamãe sobre Dougie, que vocês voltaram a se ver. Ela ficou muito contente em saber que ele está na cidade de novo! Disse que é pra você arrastá-lo pra cá, de um jeito ou de outro. Para trazê-lo pra festa. Disse que não aceita um "não" como resposta_", Chaz comenta igualmente contente. "_Faz muito tempo que não vejo esse garoto... Eu tinha só... Quantos anos? Uns treze quando o conheci!_"

"Dougie?", eu murmuro meio descrente, o que faz com que Dougie vire o rosto na minha direção, com as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. "Ah, isso vai ser uma puta de uma festa bacana. Nem consigo imaginar, caramba", resmungo mais uma vez, em um humorzinho ordinário, enquanto escuto Chaz rir descaradamente do outro lado da linha.

Ele me diz mais algo que não escuto direito – já que a minha mente ainda está rodando por causa de nosso último assunto – e logo Chaz está se despedindo e desligando o telefone. Eu não sei ao certo se fico dois segundos ou dois minutos com o telefone rente à orelha, mesmo depois de a linha já estar cortada, porque a minha cabeça estranhamente ainda parece rodar bastante. Ao procurar Dougie com o olhar (e achá-lo ainda sentado, no sofá, ao meu lado), eu bato finalmente o telefone contra o gancho antes de me virar por completo para ele.

Com um sorriso azedo, anuncio à Dougie:

"Bem, parece que teremos programas para o próximo final de semana."

* * *

_9._


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X: Comparações.**

"Harry, anda logo!", é o grito ensurdecedor de Andi, que me faz quase pular de susto e, automaticamente, soltar um palavrão um bocado alto. "Ah. Oi, Dougie!"

Andi está parada ao lado da porta escancarada de nosso apartamento, um dos braços erguidos e a palma da mão aberta na altura de sua cabeça, acenando para Dougie com um sorriso mecânico no rosto. Estreitando os olhos, analiso Andi, ainda parada, enquanto termino de calçar um par de tênis surrado e levar a mochila para meus ombros. Ela parece, sem dúvidas, nem um pouco contente. Eu simplesmente posso sentir isso no seu sorriso forçado e no seu tipo de linguagem corporal – extremamente impaciente. Como se ela soubesse exatamente no que eu estou pensando, não demora mais que três segundos para voltar a dizer:

"O táxi está esperando lá fora há mais de dez minutos! O taxista disse que vai começar a cobrar já, se vocês não andarem logo!"

"OK, OK, nós já estamos indo...", digo eu depois de ajeitar minha mochila nos ombros e partir para a mala de Andi chutada em um canto qualquer de nosso quarto. Vejo, de esguelha, Dougie rir de alguma coisa enquanto apanha a sua própria mochila para pô-la também sobre um dos ombros, a outra alça caída ao lado das suas costas. Eu inspiro devagar enquanto começo a arrastar a mala (_mala_, por Deus!) de Andi para fora do quarto, sem ânimo algum, resmungando coisas não muito coerentes pelo caminho. "Uma mala... Pra que ela vai levar uma mala? Nós vamos passar três dias na casa dos meus pais... Não três meses!"

"Você não pode culpá-la", vejo Dougie me respondendo no mesmo instante em que nós dois saímos do quarto. Eu bato a porta com um ruído abafado e surdo e trato de ignorá-lo o máximo que posso, porque meu humor definitivamente não está dos melhores. "Eu quero dizer... Ela vai ver seus pais, de uma forma ou outra. Deve querer ficar arrumada e todas essas coisas. É algo importante."

"Não é como se fosse a primeira vez, você sabe. E se for assim... Por que _você_ não está com uma mala também?", resmungo eu mais uma vez, sem ao menos pensar no que estou dizendo. Dougie solta um grunhido confuso às minhas costas.

"E o que _isso_ quer dizer?"

Eu não faço a mínima ideia. Simplesmente não faço a mínima ideia.

Não é como se eu estivesse querendo comparar Dougie com Andi, no entanto. Isso seria algo completamente desnecessário e absurdo.

"Não sei. Mas é melhor nós descermos logo antes que Andi volte aqui pra ralhar com a gente de novo", mudo de assunto enquanto continuo a arrastar a mala de Andi (bem pesada, aliás, ela enfiou pedras aqui dentro, por acaso?) pelo chão do apartamento.

Ouço pelas minhas costas Dougie suspirar, parecendo cansado e, de certa maneira, desapontado com algo. As minhas sobrancelhas automaticamente se arqueiam em confusão e eu, sem controlar os meus próprios atos, simplesmente giro nos meus calcanhares para observá-lo remexer em seus bolsos dianteiros da calça que veste à procura de algo. Ao finalmente achar sabe-se lá o quê, ele sorri mínimo e satisfeito enquanto apanha seu celular e aperta um único botão, logo levando o aparelho para uma de suas orelhas. O olhar de Dougie passa vago por mim antes de ele fazer uma careta, quase em um pedido mudo de desculpas, e se virar de costas, tomando um extremo cuidado para não soar alto demais quando alguém do outro lado da linha finalmente atende.

"Hey, minha menina", ele murmura em um tom quase envergonhado e eu subitamente fico com uma vontade insana de vomitar ou coisa parecida.

Decidindo que aquilo já é muita informação para mim, imito Dougie e lhe dou as costas, o largando sozinho enquanto continuo a arrastar a mala de Andi pelo corredor até chegar à sala. Com um gemido insatisfeito, me deixo caminhar até a porta do apartamento, fazendo questão de ser o mais alto e barulhento possível, por birra.

"Sim, sim, é claro, eu volto no domingo, não precisa se preocu–"

_Bang_. Deixo que minha mochila caia inocentemente no chão.

"Se preocupar. Eu te ligo quando nós estivermos cheg–"

_Bang_. E lá se vai a mala de Andi escadas abaixo.

"Quando nós estivermos chegando", Dougie conclui e logo pára de dizer por um momento para olhar por cima dos ombros. "Ei, espera só um minuto."

Eu faço a contagem regressiva dentro da minha cabeça, com um sorriso sacana e vitorioso no rosto, ainda parado ao lado da porta de meu apartamento. Cinco, quatro, três, dois...

"Harry! Está tudo bem?", Dougie aparece ao meu lado, o celular apoiado em um de seus ombros enquanto os seus olhos se fixam em mim com um brilho _quase_ preocupado. "O que foi toda essa barulheira?"

Eu tento inutilmente esconder meu sorriso antes de respondê-lo, o mais despreocupado que consigo:

"Ah, não foi nada, eu apenas deixei a mala de Andi escorregar da minha mão...", comento, coçando o queixo e tentando localizar a dita mala caída no final das escadas do segundo andar. Eu me deixo me surpreender por um momento: não me lembro de tê-la jogado tão longe assim (e nem com tanta força). "Mas ah! Me desculpa! Eu te atrapalhei em alguma coisa?"

A minha pergunta sai cínica e quase forçada. Sinto minha garganta se fechar aos poucos para tentar refrear uma risada comprida e, de fato, eu faço o máximo para não começar a simplesmente rir na cara de Dougie. Ele está me olhando de uma maneira boba, perdida, o que me faz quase admitir por um momento que fiz tudo aquilo de propósito. Obviamente, essa sensação logo passa no instante em que Dougie finalmente parece sair do seu estado de coma mental e pisca os olhos várias vezes seguidas, negando com a cabeça antes de levar mais uma vez o celular até uma de suas orelhas.

"Amor?", ele chama, mas aparentemente o outro lado da linha está mudo. "Amor? Nell?"

Por algum motivo, algo dentro da minha cabeça começa a girar. "Nell"? Esse é o nome da noiva de Dougie? Eu não sei exatamente o porquê, mas simplesmente não me agrado com isso. Não apenas por "Nell" ser um nome um tanto quanto caipira (convenhamos), mas porque a garota pura e simplesmente o deixou falando sozinho apenas porque Dougie demorou um pouco menos de três minutos para voltar ao telefone. Eu não me permito admitir que exista de fato alguém tão impaciente e fresca dessa maneira.

Mas, é claro, eu não exponho os meus pensamentos para Dougie.

"Ela desligou...", ele comenta abobado e meio surpreso, desligando o telefone logo em seguida. "Estranho, ela não é de fazer essas coisas."

"Vai saber... Eu não conheço a garota, então não posso dizer nada sobre", respondo, com uma coceira incontrolável na garganta de apenas xingá-la de alguma coisa, _qualquer _coisa.

Dougie me lança um olhar esquisito e apenas dá de ombros.

Eu não sei exatamente o quê, mas algo dentro do meu estômago começa a se revirar em nós. Não é para eu estar tão preocupado (por falta de palavra melhor) assim com essa garota, Nell, e a sua relação com Dougie, já que eu definitivamente não tenho nenhum direito de me enfiar entre os dois para dar pitaco sobre o seu relacionamento. Mas um pensamento parece não querer parar de rondar a minha cabeça: a garota tinha _mesmo_ que agir dessa maneira? Ela tinha que deixar Dougie falando sozinho daquela forma? Porque, bom, _eu_ acho que nunca faria algo parecido com ele...

E então há um _pop_ dentro da minha mente enquanto eu começo a assimilar o que acabei de pensar. É impressão minha ou eu acabei de me comparar com a _noiva_ de Dougie?

"Harry Judd!", e todos os pensamentos dentro da minha cabeça gigante e oca simplesmente se dissipam com o novo grito de Andi.

Revirando os olhos, empurro Dougie para fora do apartamento e o tranco com uma carranca no rosto; o meu humor estranhamente arruinado por algo que não consigo entender o que é. As palavras de Dougie – "_amor_" e, argh, "_minha menina_" – ainda estão ecoando pela minha cabeça de uma maneira quase irritante e eu, definitivamente, começaria a gritar (sem nenhum motivo aparente) se estivesse sozinho, mas é claro que essa ideia é algo completamente inacessível.

"É melhor nós descermos logo antes que o taxista desista da viagem e a Andi tenha um ataque de nervos...", aviso seco a Dougie.

Ele concorda prontamente com um aceno de cabeça, o que me faz simplesmente sorrir a Dougie um sorriso falso, cínico, azedo antes de começar a descer as escadas para o térreo do prédio, sem nem ao menos olhar por cima dos meus ombros para ver se ele está me acompanhando.

* * *

_10._


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI: Encontro, recordações e uma cama.**

No instante em que o táxi dobra a esquina e entra na rua da casa dos meus pais, eu me sinto estranhamente diferente – de uma maneira quase... Contente. Os meus olhos mecanicamente caçam pela casa branca de janelas azuis e dois andares na qual morei a minha infância inteira e logo me pego esticando os músculos do rosto em um sorriso bobo, pura e simplesmente feliz. Tenho que admitir que, após ficar afastado da minha família durante alguns anos (é praticamente impossível visitá-los em época de trabalho; o Natal e outras datas comemorativas são as minhas únicas oportunidades), a minha saudade em vê-los acabou se tornando cada vez mais ridiculamente deplorável. Acho que nunca desejei tanto ver Chaz e suas loucuras, Kara e sua cumplicidade, mamãe e as suas melhores comidas de todo o mundo, papai e seus conselhos e até mesmo Leo e seus sermões. _Definitivamente_ deplorável.

É exatamente por causa desse pensamento que aguento calado às broncas de Andi a viagem inteira, ao ar desapontado de Dougie a viagem inteira, ao falatório sem fim do taxista de sotaque engraçado a viagem inteira – por que ele simplesmente não consegue calar a boca mesmo? É também exatamente por causa desse pensamento que pago sozinho a corrida (que é praticamente um eufemismo, já que meus pais moram do outro lado da cidade), incrivelmente sem reclamar uma só vez.

Nós mal pomos os pés na calçada de casa – uma sensação nostálgica e ao mesmo tempo contente rodeando pela minha cabeça – e logo posso ouvir um grito estridente cortar o silêncio parcial da rua. Eu nem ao menos preciso olhar de fato para a entrada de casa para saber quem está ali, já que no momento seguinte há alguém pendurado aos meus ombros, fazendo tanto peso que eu acho por um momento que vou desabar no concreto da calçada.

"Ei, Big Kay", murmuro contra o cabelo parte castanho parte azul de Kara, afagando seu pescoço com o nariz, no instante em que ela me rodeia com os braços em um abraço apertado.

"Seu merda!", é a sua contestação, no mesmo tom baixo de voz que o meu, forçando cada vez mais os braços em torno dos meus ombros. "Eu senti saudade!"

Não posso deixar de rir. Não uma risada meio forçada, meio esquisita, meio incômoda como venho fazendo há algum tempo, mas sim uma risada _real_. Porque, honestamente, a única coisa que consigo sentir no momento é uma felicidade estúpida e incontrolável.

Kara não demora a me soltar, meio relutante, partindo para Andi em seguida e depois para Dougie – com quem engata em uma conversa animada sobre algo que nem me permito prestar atenção. Os meus olhos caminham apressados pelo jardim da frente (sempre bem cuidado, é bom saber que papai não perdeu alguns hábitos) até recaírem sobre o espaço da pequena varanda ali e a porta da frente de casa. E lá estão Chaz e mamãe.

"_Oh, Harry!_"

E isso é o necessário para eu sair em disparada até eles, largando minha mochila pelo chão em algum momento da minha pequena e eufórica corrida, apenas para segundos depois ser novamente rodeado por braços e abraços acolhedores.

* * *

"Dougie, como você cresceu!"

"Há quanto tempo que não víamos você!"

"E os seus pais, como estão?"

Pensativo, eu me recosto sobre o balcão de mármore da pia, a caneca fumegante de Chaz (aquela com "_Comer, Dormir & Pornô_" escrito na frente) firme entre as minhas mãos. O vapor denso do chá sobe pesado pelo ar por um instante e logo eu me vejo o soprando para longe, fazendo o meu máximo para conseguir beber o chá sem ganhar uma queimadura de segundo grau depois. Os meus dedos estão entrelaçados em torno da caneca e o jardim de trás de casa é a minha única visão, já que eu estou o observando à procura de alguma mudança, qualquer mudança. Felizmente, ele parece continuar o mesmo de anos atrás.

As vozes que enchem a sala de estar estão cada vez mais altas, o que me faz sentir menos culpado por estar escutando a conversa da minha família com Dougie tão descaradamente. Quero dizer, não que eu tenha lá alguma culpa, porque mamãe e Chaz são simplesmente tão altos falando que seria impossível eu não escutar a sua conversa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho?"

Mecanicamente, torço meu pescoço para o lado e lá está Kara parada à porta da cozinha, uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto. Os seus cabelos soltos caem sobre os seus ombros e, depois da altura deles, a cor castanha está dando lugar a um azul chamativo e petróleo, meio desbotado. Ela está metida em um pijama curto demais, mas não me arrisco a dizer alguma coisa, já que bem provavelmente ela me ralharia infernalmente depois.

Como resposta, ergo minimamente a caneca de chá antes de voltar meu olhar para o jardim. Tudo já está escuro demais para eu conseguir reparar em detalhes, mas por algum motivo eu continuo o olhando e olhando. Talvez eu só queira recuperar um pouco do que eu perdi em todos esses anos... Talvez.

"Ei..."

"Hmm?"

"É muito bom ter toda a família reunida aqui."

"É, Big Kay, é sim."

"Nós deveríamos vir para cá mais vezes. Você sabe que Leo quase não vem visitar os velhos, você também e eu... É meio complicado. O meu trabalho está consumindo mais tempo do que eu esperava."

"Eu suponho que ser uma chef de cozinha não seja lá tão tranquilo como imaginava", comento em uma entonação divertida.

"De fato", ela rebate no mesmo tom de voz antes de começar a rir.

E logo nós caímos em um silêncio confortável. Eu ainda estou estupidamente observando o jardim pela janela por sobre o balcão da pia, vez ou outra subindo a caneca em mãos para bebericar um pouco do meu chá. Não sei exatamente por quanto tempo nós ficamos em silêncio, mas logo vejo, pelo canto dos olhos, Kara ziguezagueando pela cozinha, puxando da geladeira e dos armários à nossa volta algumas embalagens de comida aleatórias.

"Quer que eu te faça algo para comer?", ela pergunta contente enquanto atira tudo o que apanhou sobre o balcão, logo ao meu lado. Ergue então o olhar para mim e fica esperando por alguma reação.

"Não, Kay, mas obrigado, de qualquer maneira", bato em um dos seus ombros antes de me curvar para frente e depositar um beijo mínimo no topo de sua cabeça morena. A expressão tranquila e alegre nunca deixa seu rosto, no entanto, mesmo quando eu sorrio meio cansado e deixo a caneca agora vazia sobre a pia antes de me afastar um pouco.

Os meus olhos vagam pelas paredes da cozinha até eu finalmente encontrar o cuco pendurado em um canto, marcando exatamente meia-noite e meia. O tique-taque do relógio ecoa vagamente dentro da minha cabeça. O meu cansaço parece aumentar subitamente, por um momento. A conversa no cômodo ao lado volta a ficar alta demais, por algum motivo que desconheço, mas eu decido simplesmente ignorá-la.

"Boa noite, Kay", me despeço e estou pronto para sair dali quando Kara torna a falar comigo, agora com um ar meio desapontado, meio culposo.

"Você sabe, Chaz é bem sortudo..."

Eu paro por um momento para pensar sobre o que ela acaba de me dizer. Com um sorriso igualmente desapontado, concordo com a cabeça antes de responder.

"Por ainda morar com nossos pais? É... Ele é sim."

* * *

Pela primeira vez desde que cheguei à casa de meus pais, tudo está no mais completo silêncio. Não há risadas, conversas, gritarias e nem qualquer outra coisa parecida. Na verdade, há apenas os roncos absurdos de Chaz no quarto ao lado.

É engraçado ver o que eu meu antigo quarto virou. Um pequeno quarto de hóspedes que, depois de um tempo, se tornou apenas um lugar para jogar as quinquilharias de meus pais. Há algumas caixas lacradas num dos cantos do quarto, a pintura uma vez azul está desbotada e toda lascada, as marcas de fita-crepe na parede (que uma vez foram usadas para prender os meus milhares de pôsteres) ainda são visíveis e tudo simplesmente parece vazio demais, de alguma maneira. A minha cama fora retirada da sua posição original e agora eu me vejo deitado nela quase ao lado de uma das paredes, olhando debilmente para o teto, ainda cheio de colantes em forma de estrelas que brilham no escuro – eu suponho que ninguém tenha conseguido alcançá-los para conseguir tirá-los dali.

A minha mochila está aberta sobre a única poltrona do cômodo, juntamente com a mochila de Dougie, completamente desarrumada e escancarada aberta. Há algumas poucas peças de roupas espalhadas pelo chão – minha calça _jeans_, dois pares de meias (um meu e outro de Dougie) e um moletom antigo que usava na minha adolescência.

Tudo está quieto.

Mas eu simplesmente não consigo dormir. Com um grunhido cansado, me ergo da cama e pulo Dougie no chão, acomodado em um colchão fino demais, parecendo dormir tão tranquilamente que eu quase fico com inveja dele. Eu fuço na minha mochila pelos meus remédios, evitando fazer muito barulho, enquanto murmuro os palavrões mais chulos que conheço apenas por não conseguir encontrá-los de jeito algum. Os meus pés me arrastam para fora do quarto, o que me faz seguir molemente pelo corredor, eu inconscientemente checando cada quarto pelo caminho até chegar ao banheiro.

Kara e Andi parecem dormir tranquilamente, assim como Dougie. Eu nem preciso olhar por Chaz para saber que ele está ferrado num sono profundo, porque os seus roncos estão tão altos que atualmente chegam a denunciá-lo. Embora não faça a mínima ideia sobre Leo (a porta do seu quarto está trancada), suponho que esteja dormindo também, já que não há nenhum mínimo som vindo dali.

Não demoro a chegar ao banheiro no final do corredor. Para não atrapalhar o sono de ninguém, deixo as luzes apagadas enquanto caço ligeiramente desesperado por algum remédio no armário debaixo da pia, rezando por um Frontal, Rohypnol ou qualquer tranquilizante que o valha. Infelizmente, não há nada ali.

Bato os punhos fechados nas beiradas na pia, causando um ruído abafado que parece reverberar pelo banheiro aos poucos. Eu simplesmente _preciso_ de um remédio. Apenas _preciso_.

Tento procurar pelo armário mais uma vez somente para encontrar a mesma resposta de antes.

"Porra", resmungo, finalmente desistindo de procurar por algum remédio. "Merda de insônia. Merda, merda, merda de insônia."

Eu me vejo correr as mãos, apressado, por entre os cabelos pela reflexão do espelho por cima da pia. Os meus próprios olhos me devolvem um olhar derrotado, aborrecido e ligeiramente desesperado e acho que eu somente fico durante alguns instantes ali, quieto e sozinho, olhando para mim mesmo, esperando que alguém me acorde para dizer que isso é somente um sonho. Um sonho ruim.

Obviamente, nada acontece.

Os meus pés me levam de volta para o que antes fora meu quarto, dessa vez eu nem me dando ao trabalho de checar pelos outros, porque aparentemente ninguém é tão fodidamente complicado quanto eu. A minha surpresa vem, no entanto, no momento em que meto meus pés para dentro do quarto: Dougie está acordado. Acordado e sentado sobre a beirada da minha cama, de pernas cruzadas feito índio, os cabelos desgrenhados e os olhos inchados de sono.

"O que você está fazendo acordado numa hora dessas?", pergunto apenas para ser um pouco educado, já que conversar nesse momento não é algo que eu esteja procurando por.

"Você ainda sofre de insônia?", me ignorando categoricamente, Dougie pergunta enquanto coça os olhos com os punhos fechados. "Já faz muito tempo..."

"Já te disse para parar de agir como se me conhecesse de cabo a rabo."

"Não", ele ri sonolento, enrugando o nariz no processo, antes de continuar. "Não conheço seu cabo e muito menos rabo."

"Ah, muito engraçado", resmungo. "Vá dormir, Poynter."

Mas ele continua sentado na mesma posição sobre a minha cama. Incrédulo, o lanço um olhar ameaçador, mas ele parece não se intimidar nem um pouco – ou então finge não estar intimidado. Preguiçosamente, Dougie se espreguiça sentado e estica as pernas, levando as mãos para trás do corpo para deixá-las sobre sua lombar ou coisa assim. Ele solta um grunhido em reprovação, aparentando estar com alguma dor, mas não comenta nada sobre, simplesmente se erguendo para voltar para o seu colchão.

Eu, estupidamente, o paro no caminho.

"Tudo bem. Você pode ficar com a cama."

Ele me olha abobado, ainda sonolento, parado em uma posição esquisita, meio curvado para frente. Eu apenas reviro os olhos antes de dizer mais uma vez, mais baixo que o normal, bem parecido com um novo resmungo.

"Vá logo para a cama antes que eu mude de ideia."

"Mas... Mas a cama é sua", ele contesta, baixo e ligeiramente confuso, um tanto receoso.

"Eu não me importo em dormir no chão."

"Mas, Harry–"

"Eu nem vou conseguir dormir mesmo, então não tem problema."

"E as suas costas? Dormir no chão dói as costas."

"Poynter, cale essa droga de boca e durma logo."

Logo eu vejo de esguelha Dougie revirar os olhos e, derrotado, cair sobre a minha cama. Ele se aninha ali em uma velocidade impressionante, se emaranhando todo no meu edredom e se fazendo completamente confortável. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, me agacho sobre o colchão ao lado da minha cama e me deito nele, de estômago para cima, voltando a fazer a mesma coisa que fazia há alguns instantes: olhar para o teto de maneira tediosa.

O silêncio, feliz ou infelizmente, não dura muito.

"Você fica uma graça quando está irritado, não?", Dougie comenta, meio abafado pelas cobertas. Ao não ganhar nenhuma resposta minha, ele continua, em uma entonação aparentemente envergonhada. "E eu quis ser irônico, aliás."

Por algum motivo, eu me pego tentando refrear uma risada vinda do fundo da minha garganta, porque toda essa situação é tão estupidamente ridícula que simplesmente me faz querer rir. Mordendo meu lábio inferior para não começar a gargalhar, somente arrisco concordar com a cabeça, sem ter uma noção exata de se Dougie pode me ver ou não.

"Não foi como se eu estivesse dizendo mesmo isso... Você entendeu", ele tenta se explicar mais uma vez, eu estranhamente podendo senti-lo cada vez mais envergonhado pelo meu próprio silêncio. Que dura pouco, aliás, já que no instante seguinte eu estou tentando abafar, no travesseiro de Dougie e sem sucesso algum, uma risada incontrolável. "Bastardo."

Ao escutá-lo me xingar, estico um sorriso ordinário no rosto e me reviro o colchão para me deitar de lado, um dos braços flexionado servindo de apoio para minha cabeça. Subo com os olhos até minha cama simplesmente para ver Dougie ali, em uma posição muito parecida com a minha, apenas me observando de volta. Há um sorriso sonolento estampado em seu rosto e os seus olhos ameaçam se fechar por completo algumas vezes.

"Suas costas doem?", ele pergunta em um fio de voz.

"Feito o diabo", admito finalmente com um grunhido cansado. "As suas estão doendo ainda?"

"Elas estão bem melhores agora, obrigado."

"Não é uma surpresa..."

"Quer subir aqui?"

Formo uma careta no rosto ao escutar a pergunta de Dougie.

"Com você?", pergunto, confuso. "Dormir com você na mesma cama?"

"Bom, desculpa, eu não achei que isso fosse uma coisa tão ruim assim... Mas você tem sempre o colchão então."

"Você se remexe muito no seu sono", comento antes de voltar a me revirar no colchão à procura de uma posição melhor, uma que não doa minhas costelas como se fossem parti-las em milhares de pedaços. "Eu me lembro daquela vez que fui dormir na sua casa quando nós éramos dois moleques e tive que dividir sua cama. Você não parou de me chutar por um instante sequer. Fiquei todo roxo no dia seguinte."

"Você está tentando arranjar alguma desculpa para não dormir na mesma cama que eu ou é só uma impressão minha?"

"Não são desculpas, são fatos", corrijo Dougie em um tom propositalmente metido de voz somente para aporrinhá-lo o saco.

"Vá à merda", ele rebate, ainda com um sorriso estupidamente sonolento no rosto, antes de se remexer na cama e me dar as costas. Com a voz abafada, continua, impaciente. "E suba logo antes que eu decida te fazer dormir mesmo no chão."

"Você não vai parar de me encher o saco até eu me deitar aí, não é?", pergunto, com um suspiro derrotado.

"Não é como se você fosse dormir alguma coisa mesmo... Então quer dizer que eu tenho toda a noite para te encher a paciência."

"...É um bom ponto."

"Eu sou bom em convencer as pessoas", Dougie murmura e boceja em seguida, ainda virado de costas para mim, enquanto eu finalmente começo a me erguer sem pressa alguma do colchão.

"Não me diga...", dando a volta pelas beiradas da minha cama, paro em pé ao lado de Dougie, o observando concordar molemente com a cabeça. Reviro os olhos e, meio vacilante, me aproximo um pouco mais, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. "Vá um pouco mais para o lado, Poynter, ou eu vou acabar acordando com o seu pé enterrado na minha cara."

Dougie grunhe alguma coisa sem muito sentido antes de se remexer um pouco mais e me dar as costas pela segunda vez, se acomodando em uma das beiradas da cama, agora me dando um espaço completo para poder dormir tranquilamente (ou ao menos tentar). Eu, receoso, me acomodo ao seu lado, instintivamente me mantendo o mais afastado de Dougie possível, apenas por uma questão de segurança. Uma ideia absurda, é claro, mas ainda assim, não deixa de ser uma possibilidade ele tentar... Me abusar de alguma forma. Um pouco de precaução às vezes nunca faz mal.

E com essa desculpa pouco convincente martelando o fundo da minha mente, fico apenas observando as costas de Dougie subirem e descerem à medida que sua respiração se torna compassada e ele cai em um sono tranquilo.

Eu logo vejo minha noite se tornar aos poucos em uma tortura sem fim. Até o começo do amanhecer, eu não sou capaz de pregar os olhos nem por cinco minutos sequer.

Malditos remédios!

* * *

_11._


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo ****XII****:**** Pela manhã...**

Eu nem vejo a manhã seguinte chegar direito. Em um estado grogue de sono, meio acordado meio dormindo, me remexo molemente na cama apenas para perceber que estou sozinho. Com alguma dificuldade, pela súbita claridade do meu quarto, pisco devagar os olhos e faço o máximo para abri-los por completo, os sentindo pesados e ligeiramente inchados. Solto um grunhido quase imperceptível, ainda com a cara parcialmente enterrada no travesseiro, e, ali, um cheiro bem característico vem me dar bom dia: o cheiro de Dougie.

Esquisito ou não, eu simplesmente passo algum tempo com o rosto descansado sobre o travesseiro, quieto, quase imóvel. Um pouco mais desperto, posso escutar vagamente, no fundo da minha cabeça, algumas vozes altas no andar de baixo de casa e a gargalhada inconfundível de Chaz.

Isso me faz me erguer da cama. Se até mesmo Chaz já está acordado, deve ser no mínimo onze horas da manhã.

Os meus pés demoram um pouco para caminharem no ritmo apressado que eu quero, já que a minha mente aparentemente ainda não está desperta por completo. Tropeçando em algumas peças de roupa aleatórias jogadas pelo chão, eu caminho para fora do quarto meio vacilante, desejando piamente não me embolar nos degraus da escada e acabar morrendo com uma rachadura na cabeça no final das contas.

Posso distinguir com alguma dificuldade as vozes de Chaz, Kara, Dougie e Andi. Tateando os meus lados para manter o que me resta do meu pobre equilíbrio (afinal, eu nunca havia dormido tão mal como a noite passada), me arrasto até a cozinha, de onde sei que as vozes barulhentas vêm.

"Desculpa, acordamos você?", é a primeira coisa que escuto no momento em que ponho meus pés na cozinha, olhando em volta a procura da dona da voz irônica com que me é feita a pergunta.

Kara está sentada sobre a bancada ao lado da pia, segurando um copo d'água entre as mãos enquanto me oferece um sorriso ordinário no rosto. Os seus cabelos estão presos em uma trança castanha e azul e, novamente, as roupas que veste são curtas demais na minha opinião (desde quando pedaços de panos viraram roupas?), mas simplesmente não comento nada sobre.

"Claro que não, eu estava acordado há muito tempo, já", respondo no mesmo tom irônico de voz, rondando com os olhos inchados de sono pela cozinha à procura dos outros.

Chaz está sentado à mesa com um pacote de salgadinhos por perto, mastigando de boca aberta, os seus pés com as meias por cima do assento de outra cadeira e as pernas consequentemente esticadas. Ele está me olhando curioso por entre o cabelo também castanho, bagunçado, parcialmente coberto por uma touca remendada (bem provavelmente feita por mamãe). O único som que faz é o barulho dos seus dentes quebrando os salgadinhos em milhares de pedaços, os quais eu infelizmente consigo ver do lugar que estou parado.

Dougie e Andi, que antes aparentemente estavam engatados em alguma conversa muito interessante, estão sentados do outro lado da mesa, oposto a Chaz, e me olham da mesma maneira curiosa que meu irmão. Andi me sorri cheira de doçura e se ergue, deixando um Dougie estranhamente quieto para trás enquanto se aproxima de mim.

"Bom dia, dorminhoco", ela diz divertida, pinçando a ponta do meu nariz com o polegar e o indicador enquanto me oferece um sorriso brilhante.

"Ei, An", eu respondo ainda meio grogue e perdido de sono, me inclinando para frente para lhe beijar a boca rapidamente. "Bafo, é melhor você nã–"

"Eu não me importo, sabe disso", é o que eu escuto vagamente antes de me ver envolto em um beijo meio complicado demais para mim (pelo menos, nesse horário da manhã).

Eu me sinto estranho de alguma maneira, mesmo com os braços molemente em torno da cintura de Andi, sabendo que Kara, Chaz e Dougie provavelmente estão nos observando. Nunca gostei de demonstrações de afeto em público, mas também nunca me importei muito em fazê-lo com Andi. Mas, estranhamente, nesse instante, a única coisa que penso é de me desgrudar o mais rápido possível dela, porque a sensação estranha caída sobre o meu estômago está quase insuportável.

"Ah, arranjem um quarto, vocês dois...", é a voz debochada de Chaz que nos faz separar um do outro.

Depois de finalmente retirar a língua da garganta de Andi, incrivelmente parecendo mais perdido do que antes, eu olho em volta para constar que de fato os outros três estão ainda nos observando com sorrisos sacanas – da parte de Chaz e Kara – e um par de olhos confusos – da parte de Dougie. Eu decido então simplesmente ignorar os sorrisos e olhares irritantes.

"É, foi mal...", comento mal humorado enquanto me sento também à mesa ao lado de Chaz para lhe roubar os salgadinhos. Com a boca cheia, continuo, passando o olhar de Dougie e Andi para Kara. "Então... Qual é o assunto tão interessante que estava rendendo tantas risadas assim?"

"A gente estava conversando sobre o tempo em que você e Dougie estudavam juntos", é Kara quem me responde. Ela deixa o copo d'água ao lado da pia e ajeita um pouco dos cabelos atrás das orelhas. "Da vez em que você quis matar aula e voltou para casa de braço engessado."

"Ah, é, eu me lembro disso...", eu respondo logo em seguida, inconscientemente esticando um sorriso pelo rosto. "Os caras foram para a pista de skate e eu fui junto, acabei levando um tombo épico e desloquei o punho na batida. Devo ter alguma cicatriz ainda...", comento meio bobo enquanto procuro pelo meu próprio braço direito por alguma marca ou cicatriz do tombo.

"Porque você não tem quase nenhuma cicatriz mesmo...", Andi diz e eu quase posso senti-la revirando os olhos.

"Não são tantas assim, An."

"Você tem aquela nas costelas por ter quebrado três delas quando a gente foi esquiar..."

"Ah!", Chaz exclama e começa a rir, quase se engasgando com os seus salgadinhos. "Tem uma enorme nas costas de quando a gente brincava de luta e você caiu em cima da mesa de vidro da sala, eu me lembro disso. Tinha pouco mais de 15 anos e já ganhava de você, maricas."

"Tem também a queimadura na perna de escapamento da moto...", é a vez de Kara de dizer, finalmente pulando na bancada, ainda com um sorriso ordinário no rosto.

"Ei! Me ajuda aqui, Poynter!", eu reclamo meio rindo e ele apenas revira os olhos, com um sorriso tímido esticado pelos cantos da boca. "Mas a queimadura foi por causa do Charlie, a moto era dele."

"Ah, Charlie! Falando nele... A mamãe teve a infelicidade de encontrar a mãe dele no supermercado um dia desses", Kara resmunga. "E adivinhe? Nem preciso dizer, né, é bem provável que ele e a família venham para cá hoje à noite."

"Para a festa? Mamãe convidou o Charlie?", eu repito meio incrédulo, fazendo as contas involuntariamente dentro da minha cabeça de quanto tempo não o vejo.

"Infelizmente...", Kara resmunga mais uma vez.

"Quem é Charlie? Era do colégio também?", Dougie pergunta, coçando a lateral do pescoço, meio confuso. "Não me lembro dele..."

"Era sim, Charlie Simpson", Chaz estica um pouco mais as pernas sobre a cadeira ao seu lado antes de oferecer à Kara um sorriso sacana. "Um moleque que vivia dando em cima da Kara, meio loiro, alto, burro feito uma porta."

"Você realmente não pode deixar passar nada...", Kara resmunga mais uma vez enquanto Andi ri e eu começo a querer gargalhar. "Mas, se quer saber, ele dava em cima de qualquer coisa que andasse sobre duas pernas, então..."

"E o pior é que ele sempre conseguia qualquer garota que quisesse...", eu digo meio aéreo, nem ao menos percebendo o que estou dizendo de fato enquanto Kara resmunga ao fundo um irritado '_mas eu não!_'. "Como, eu não faço a mínima ideia."

"Ameaçado, Haz?", ouço Chaz me provocar, debochado.

"Não. Sem querer me gabar, mas posso dizer que tinha lá as minhas garotas, também", digo presunçoso e logo Andi me cutuca forte as costelas com o cotovelo.

Por um instante, enquanto rio e tento me desviar das investidas de Andi, passo os olhos rapidamente em torno de mim mesmo à procura de Dougie. Ele se mantém sentado meio afastado, observando tanto Kara e Chaz começarem a discutir sobre Charlie Simpson quanto eu e Andi. Algo na sua expressão facial me diz que ele está desconfortável com algo e é somente quando ele finalmente vira seus olhos para mim que eu me deixo ser golpeado no braço por Andi, com um murro particularmente forte e pesado.

"Au, vai me aleijar dessa maneira", reclamo com um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto me ergo e me afasto de Andi com alguma pressa. "Ei, cadê os pais, aliás? E o Leo?"

"Você só percebeu que eles não estão aqui _agora_?", Kara ergue uma das sobrancelhas, descrente.

"Bom... Sim, oras! O meu desenvolvimento cerebral é lento pela manhã."

"...São quase meio-dia", Chaz comenta enquanto ouço distante Kara bufar um contundente '_incrível!_'.

"Manhã!", rebato como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia de todo o mundo. "Sério, cara, onde eles foram?"

"Fazer alguma coisa na cidade, comprar umas coisas que estavam faltando pra festa... Sei lá. Algo assim", Chaz me responde e sorri forçado.

"E Leo disse que precisava ajeitar um problema que deu na firma", Kara completa.

"Mas... Hoje é sábado!", eu digo como se aquilo fosse uma obviedade. Kara apenas dá de ombros e rola os olhos, acostumada, assim como todo o resto da família, à _preocupação profissional_ exagerada de Leo. "Ele vai acabar surtando ainda um dia desses com tanto trabalho nas costas... Kay, você vai ficar encarregada do nosso almoço, então."

Kara simplesmente bufa alguma coisa, tentando esconder um sorriso, enquanto se vira para a pia para começar a preparar nosso almoço. Chaz também se ergue e logo Dougie está fazendo o mesmo, atraindo o meu olhar, assim como o de Andi. Ela ensaia abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas ele simplesmente responde, sem precisar de fato de alguma pergunta.

"Vou subir um pouco, tomar um banho, arrumar minhas coisas...", ele explica e a única coisa que consigo pensar é no porquê de ele estar mentindo dessa maneira para ficar sozinho. Claro, eu não o conheço perfeitamente bem, mas acho que sei saber quando ele está mentindo ou não.

Andi, no entanto, não parece perceber qualquer mudança no humor de Dougie, apenas concordando com a cabeça e lhe oferecendo um sorriso compreensivo antes de ir ajudar Kara com o almoço. Eu fico o olhando por mais um tempo, de sobrancelhas franzidas, esperando que ele simplesmente me diga algo, mas nada acontece. Com um muxoxo sem muito sentido, ele se despede e se afasta até desaparecer do meu campo visual.

Eu fico feito um babaca parado no meio da cozinha até Andi me gritar algo, entre gargalhadas, me chamando para ajudá-la com o almoço também.

* * *

_12._


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII:** **A festa.**

Ver meus pais há mais de 30 anos juntos me dá uma sensação nostálgica e ao mesmo tempo esquisita que eu não sei definir ao certo, enterrada bem no fundo meu estômago. Eu não posso reclamar de uma coisa dessas, é claro, até mesmo porque se eu reclamasse, soaria como se eu não quisesse vê-los juntos, mas isso me faz pensar verdadeiramente se algum dia eu poderei chegar a um lugar parecido. Digo, eu sou capaz de passar tanto tempo com uma só pessoa também e não deixar de amá-la nem por um segundo sequer?

Na maioria das vezes, acho que não.

Não posso negar que já me imaginei casado com Andi várias vezes, mas pensar sobre isso simplesmente não me soa certo. E não é por ser com Andi, mas com qualquer pessoa. Eu simplesmente não consigo me enxergar casado com alguém, tendo uma vida tranquila em um bairro suburbano de classe média/alta de Londres, com dois filhos no colo e um golden retriever no jardim para servir de enfeite. Talvez essa vida não seja para mim.

Bem claramente, a situação com meus pais é bem diferente da minha. Eles são felizes juntos. Eles se amam. Eles... Que porra de pensamentos são esses?

E é exatamente nesse momento em que eu percebo que devo estar ligeiramente embriagado, porque o garçom passa pela sexta ou sétima vez pela nossa mesa (a que eu e Chaz estamos dividindo) e Chaz simplesmente o faz se aproximar com um grito enrolando de "venha cá, meu camarada!". Os seus braços estão abertos e os seus olhos estão colados nos copos de bebidas coloridas sobre a bandeja do garçom, que oscilam devagar enquanto o homem uniformizado faz o caminho de volta para a nossa mesa.

Eu também ergo meus olhos para a bandeja e estico um dos braços com a intenção de apanhar um copo comprido cheio de algo que eu não sei dizer o que é, honestamente. O cheiro da bebida lembra adstringente e hortelã, mas, sem de fato me importar com o que aquilo seja, despejo todo o seu conteúdo pela minha garganta, esperando que a sensação borbulhante de queimação passe logo. Chaz ri de alguma coisa enquanto apanha dois copos de uma vez só e manda o garçom embora, com um aceno mínimo de cabeça. Nós dois ficamos ali, bebendo e não dizendo nada, somente porque criar uma conversa nesse exato momento seria extremamente complicado, tendo em vista as nossas situações deprimentes.

Por não ter mais o que fazer, observo as pessoas à minha volta, espalhadas pelo jardim de trás da casa de meus pais. Meio amargo, me lembro de todo o trabalho pesado que tivera à tarde para ajudar a decorar o jardim especialmente para as bodas de 30 anos de meus pais, todo coberto por um tecido perolado (o que faz sentido, de acordo com Kara, já que 30 anos são bodas de pérola ou algo assim, eu particularmente não prestei muita atenção). Os convidados estão divididos pelas diversas mesas espalhadas pelo jardim, com suas toalhas de seda e enfeites de centro de mesa e mais um monte de frescura que eu honestamente nunca entendi ao certo o motivo.

A iluminação do espaço todo vem das milhares de luminárias presas entre os troncos das árvores que fazem a volta do jardim, dando ao lugar um ar acolhedor e, ao mesmo tempo, festivo. Além das luminárias, o céu sobre as nossas cabeças se encontra estranhamente iluminado pela lua e suas estrelas. Não é um estilo de comemoração convencional, admito, mas observando por um outro ponto de vista, simplesmente parece ser perfeito para a ocasião.

Eu devo estar muito entretido com os meus pensamentos para quase cair da cadeira quando Chaz me grita algo, entre gargalhadas, surpreendentemente com um novo copo de bebida em mãos.

"Não entre em coma alcoólico já!"

"Foi mal, eu estava pensando...", digo arrastado, trazendo o meu copo de adstringente e hortelã até a boca mais uma vez.

"Desde quando você consegue fazer isso?", Chaz pergunta, rindo bastante e mexendo com os convidados que passam ao lado da nossa mesa.

"Não faça isso com o meu estômago, você está me matando de rir", resmungo sem emoção alguma, revirando os olhos enquanto termino com a bebida viscosa no final do meu copo.

Ouço em seguida Chaz soltar um arroto um tanto alto e logo voltar a gargalhar, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais engraçada de todo o mundo. Por algum motivo, eu me vejo esticando um sorriso mínimo pelo canto da boca ao observar o estado embriagado de Chaz, que luta para não acabar escorregando de sua cadeira ou algo do tipo. Eu apanho um botão de flor do arranjo central da nossa mesa e o atiro na cabeça de Chaz antes de comentar, divertido:

"Pare de agir feito um retardado alcoólatra, a festa nem começou direito ainda."

"Hey, tem razão! Cadê a cerveja? Eu preciso de uma!", ele exclama, com os braços abertos, caçando com os olhos pelo garçom mais próximo. Com um assovio bastante alto, ele consegue fazer com que um se aproxime.

Com uma expressão de tédio e quase repugnância no rosto, o garçom pergunta:

"O que vai querer?"

"Uma cerveja!", Chaz responde, logo parando o garçom no meio do caminho para lhe gritar mais um pouco. "Não, não, duas cervejas! Uma para mim e outra para o meu colega aqui."

"Chaz, você realmente tem que maneirar na bebida. Já tem muito sangue no seu álcool...", digo entediado, apoiando o queixo em uma das palmas da minha mão.

"Hey! Olha ali a Andi fazendo uma média com a mamãe!"

Logo eu me vejo entortando a cabeça para o lado para poder seguir o olhar de Chaz, vendo de fato mamãe e Andi entretidas em uma conversa muito interessante, aparentemente. Por um instante, eu fico apenas observando Andi, a medindo de cima a baixo com seu vestido tomara-que-caia coral, os cabelos castanhos soltos e enrolados nas pontas. Obviamente, uma sensação esquisita de simplesmente beijá-la toma conta de mim, mas eu decido por me manter sentado e quieto. Com todo o álcool que já ingeri, é bem provável que acabe dizendo alguma coisa errada.

"E cadê a Kara, aliás? Eu quase nem a vi por aqui... Será que ela 'tá se pegando com o Charlie?", Chaz me imita e apoia o queixo nas mãos, esquadrinhando o jardim com os olhos. Com um resmungo enrolado, ele continua. "Sempre soube que ela queria dar uns catos nele."

"Eu nem sabia, cara, ele veio para cá?", pergunto meio surpreso, desviando finalmente o olhar de Andi. Chaz concorda com a cabeça molemente. "Pensei que não fosse vir. Sei lá, depois de tanto tempo..."

"Ele não é burro, afinal a festa é de graça, certo?", Chaz dá de ombros.

"É... Vou ver se o acho por aí, então."

Com isso, me ergo com alguma dificuldade da minha cadeira, a arrastando para trás para conseguir me botar de pé. Devagar, pé ante pé, caminho para longe da nossa mesa, escutando Chaz me gritar por uma segunda ou terceira vez:

"Aproveita e traz as cervejas!"

* * *

Eu não sei ao certo por quanto tempo fico rodeando o jardim por entre as mesas dos convidados, cumprimentando vagamente uma ou outra pessoa no processo, não me arriscando em ter uma conversa de fato, porque sei que não conseguiria. O céu continua limpo e estrelado sobre a minha cabeça e, aos poucos, percebo que não sou o único embriagado da festa, já que vejo de esguelha várias pessoas rindo alto demais e dançando de uma maneira meio afetada.

Depois de cinco ou quinze minutos, eu não sei, finalmente desisto de achar Charlie, me arrastando para dentro de casa, pela porta de trás da cozinha. Com um rangido, ela cede sob o meu empurrão e eu molemente me jogo para dentro da cozinha, caçando por duas latas de cerveja. Quando finalmente consigo encontrá-las em um engradado escondido no chão, as deixo sobre a pia da cozinha antes de me arrastar para fora dali. Dobro as mangas da minha camisa até os cotovelos (calor infernal!) e continuo andando até o banheiro mais próximo, no primeiro andar da casa, muito entretido com a ação de dobrar e desdobrar as minhas mangas para perceber direito o que está acontecendo.

Uma risada suave me chama a atenção. Eu automaticamente paro de andar e espio pela curva do corredor, curioso, esquadrinhando a sala lentamente à procura de algo. Os meus olhos não demoram a achar Charlie apoiado preguiçosamente sobre o pequeno balcão do bar no canto da sala com, surpreendentemente, Dougie a lhe fazer companhia. Os dois conversam tranquilamente sobre algo, entre risadas e copos de uísque com gelo.

Algo me diz para me intrometer no meio dos dois, mas simplesmente não consigo mover meus pés. Fico então escondido na curva do corredor, escutando abobado à conversa de Dougie e Charlie, fazendo força com os olhos para mantê-los abertos e colados nos dois o maior tempo possível.

Honestamente, eu não faço a mínima ideia de quanto tempo fico parado em pé os espiando, mas somente quando as minhas pernas começam a formigar que penso em sair dali e fingir que não sei de nada. E eu provavelmente teria dado meia volta e ido embora se Charlie não tivesse se aproximado _demais_ de Dougie, o corpo pendendo para frente, e lhe murmurado algo no ouvido.

Em um átimo de segundo, observo o rosto de Dougie atingir dez tons diferentes de vermelho, embaraçado demais para tomar alguma decisão, enquanto Charlie faz questão de acabar completamente com todo o espaço pessoal de Dougie. Os meus olhos veem surpresos a boca de Charlie se juntar por um momento à de Dougie, imóvel e rígido, antes de uma de suas mãos subir até a lateral do pescoço de Dougie no intuito de puxar seu rosto para mais perto.

Eu não consigo me mover. Embora queira acabar desesperadamente com aquele momento de afeto entre os dois, os meus pés simplesmente não conseguem sair do lugar. Então eu me vejo apenas os observando com uma expressão vazia no rosto e um peso enorme sobre o meu estômago. A minha boca fica seca por um momento e a bile do meu fígado parece fazer o caminho inverso pelo meu esôfago, me causando uma azia infernal. Mas não é como se eu estivesse dando a mínima para as sensações esquisitas do meu corpo, de qualquer maneira.

Com um ganido surpreso, Dougie se afasta. Segundos depois, a palma da sua mão está sendo forçada contra a lateral do rosto de Charlie de uma maneira assustada e determinada ao mesmo tempo. Dougie recua um ou dois passos para trás, tremendo ligeiramente, e ameaça voar para cima de Charlie, o que me faz pensar que esse é o momento certo para finalmente sair do meu esconderijo e intervir na situação.

Eu não sei exatamente como chego até os dois tão rápido, mas em um momento estou parado no final do corredor e no momento seguinte, entre Dougie e Charlie, tentando sem muito sucesso acalmar os dois.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?", Dougie rosna para Charlie e nem ao menos repara que eu estou ali, bem à sua frente, tentando o afastar do outro, pela cintura. "Eu estou noivo, você sabe? Qual é o seu direito de fazer uma coisa dessas, palhaço?"

"Hey, eu não sabia, só achei que você também–"

"Estava achando que eu era mais um qualquer com que você poderia tirar algum proveito? É?", rebate Dougie antes de tentar voar para cima do pescoço de Charlie mais uma vez. Aparentemente, nenhum deles parece perceber que _eu_ estou no meio da coisa toda, porque eles ficam se estapeando e trocando xingamentos como se eu fosse apenas uma barreira qualquer (mais Dougie estapeando Charlie e o xingando, na verdade).

"Eu não acredito que você pensou que eu estivesse dando em cima de você e... E...", Dougie continua a rosnar, irritado, quase pulando sobre os meus ombros para conseguir alcançar Charlie, esticando seus braços e mirando os punhos contra a sua cabeça. "Você é patético!"

E é com uma estranha sensação de perigo que eu percebo que me meter entre os dois fora uma _péssima_ ideia. Eu não sei exatamente como a cena toda se desenrolou, mas é somente quando Dougie mira errado a palma da sua mão e um "_creck_" bem audível ecoa dentro da minha cabeça que tenho certeza de que algo não está certo. Na verdade, _algo_ está muito, mas muito errado nessa coisa toda.

Charlie se afasta instintivamente. Dougie faz o mesmo. Eu fico parado entre os dois, meio zonzo, o meu rosto completamente dormente por algum motivo. Subindo minhas mãos para a altura dos meus olhos, eu finalmente percebo o que há de errado. Meus dedos estão cobertos de um sangue vinho e viscoso. Aparentemente, a mira de um Dougie alcoolizado pode ser muito ruim.

"Ah, meu Deus, Harry...", Dougie murmura preocupado, se aproximando com cuidado de mim, uma de suas mãos manchadas do meu sangue também. "Desculpa, eu não queria... Céus, eu não queria te acertar..."

"Porra!", é a minha vez de rosnar, me afastando instintivamente de Dougie simplesmente porque eu tenho receio de que ele possa me socar o nariz de novo por algum motivo desconhecido. "Porra, isso dói PRA CACETE."

"Harry... Harry, me desculpa", Dougie volta a se aproximar, subindo as suas mãos na direção do meu nariz torto, mas eu logo me vejo recuando mais uma vez.

"Fica longe de mim, porra, caralho, que dor insuportável dos infernos!"

E no instante seguinte Charlie está rindo às minhas costas, quase gargalhando, o que me faz pensar em que _porra_ isso pode ser um pouquinho, no mínimo, engraçado. Ele deixa as suas mãos sobre os meus ombros e me aperta com os dedos, como se quisesse me chamar a atenção, balançando a cabeça loira para frente e ainda rindo bastante.

"Haz! Quanto tempo!", ele diz animado, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido nesses dez minutos passados. "Hey, eu não sabia que vocês dois se conheciam!"

"Hey, Charlie...", eu murmuro abafado, com uma voz estranha, mais nasalada que o normal. Ouço por trás das minhas costas um risinho mínimo de Charlie antes de sentir um de seus braços ser passado pelos meus ombros. Ele me traz para perto em um semi-abraço, tomando o cuidado para não se sujar do meu sangue.

"Eu perguntaria como você está, mas acho que a resposta está bem clara no momento", ele espalma a mão em um dos meus ombros e sorri abertamente, parecendo se esquecer de Dougie por um instante. Ele analisa o meu nariz durante um momento e então continua. "Causou um estrago bem feio..."

E eu deixo escapar uma risada azeda, meio mal humorada. Por algum motivo, eu nunca consegui de fato ficar irritado com Charlie, independente da situação, apenas porque sei que ele é uma das poucas pessoas com quem eu cheguei a me apegar de alguma maneira na adolescência. Mesmo ele fazendo as suas besteiras e sendo, bem... Charlie, acho que nós nunca de fato chegamos a brigar por algo.

"Hey, quer que eu tente pôr seu nariz no lugar?", ele pergunta empolgado enquanto retira o braço em torno dos meus ombros e sobe as mãos para o meu rosto. "A gente pode gravar e colocar no Youtube depois!"

Eu o olho descrente e ergo uma das sobrancelhas. Sem ânimo nenhum, comento:

"Eu vejo que você continua sendo sem noção como sempre."

"OK, eu só queria ajudar...", Charlie resmunga. "Você foi bem infeliz em ter se metido no meio, mas tenho que te agradecer. Não posso deixar meu lindo rosto machucado, você sabe, é como eu ganho a vida."

"Simpson, cale essa boca", eu rebato de volta antes de levar meus dedos experimentalmente para o meu nariz torto. Um arrepio doloroso sobe pelas minhas costas, me fazendo grunhir em mais plena dor. "Porra, essa merda dói demais. Eu não levava um soco na cara desde a minha adolescência."

"Harry...", Dougie finalmente diz algo, em um murmúrio, tentando mais uma vez se aproximar, sem muito sucesso. "Eu sinto muito, não queria–"

"Deixa isso para lá, Poynter. Essas merdas acontecem todos os dias", digo com a voz meio embargada, tentando de alguma maneira estancar o sangue quente que desce até a linha do meu queixo e respinga por toda a minha camisa.

"Quer que eu vá contigo até um hospital?", pergunta Charlie. "Eu vou chamar um táxi."

"Eu posso ir com você", Dougie se intromete, mesmo após Charlie ter desaparecido pela curva do corredor. Ele parece me observar de uma maneira culpada. "É o mínimo que eu posso fazer."

"Vá aproveitar a festa, Poynter."

"Mas, Harry–"

"Sério, Poynter, nada do que fizer agora vai ajudar em alguma coisa. _Qualquer_ coisa. Eu entendo que você quer ser útil para se livrar dessa culpa que está sentindo, mas agora... Simplesmente...", resmungo sem pensar muito no que estou dizendo, em um tom completamente ácido de voz, antes de completar. "Não."

Dougie apenas ergue o olhar impassivo até o meu. Eu observo seus olhos vagos por um instante antes de _algo_ simplesmente surgir ali, provavelmente muito parecido com irritação e incômodo. Ele grunhe alguma coisa que eu não entendo direito e me agarra por um dos braços, começando a me puxar para fora de casa. Eu, tropeçando nos meus próprios pés e respingando sangue para todos os lados, estou pronto para ralhá-lo quando Charlie volta para a sala, com uma expressão agora confusa e ao mesmo tempo divertida no rosto.

"O que é isso?", ele ressoa em uma vozinha esquisita, logo voltando a rir.

"Nós vamos até o hospital mais próximo. Você não precisa nos acompanhar. Mas obrigado pela ajuda, Simpson", diz Dougie, decidido, ainda me arrastando para fora da casa dos meus pais como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano.

"Hey, Haz, tome cuidado!", Charlie me grita divertido. "Ele já entortou o seu nariz, sabe-se lá o que mais ele pode fazer com você!"

* * *

_13._


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV: Fotografias.**

"Que merda você pensa que está fazendo? Me solta, eu não sou seu brinquedo. Porra, Poynter, me larga!"

"Fique quieto."

"O quê? Para você continuar a me arrastar por aí como bem entender?"

"Basicamente."

"Que porra você pensa que é?"

Silêncio.

"Eu não preciso da merda da sua ajuda!"

E então Dougie finalmente para. O meu braço logo é solto e eu me vejo no meio da calçada na rua de meus pais. A música alta da festa continua a ribombar compassada no fundo da minha cabeça, vaga, me fazendo ficar um pouco mais zonzo do que eu já estou. A dor e o formigamento na região específica do meu nariz estão tão insuportáveis que por um momento eu acho que os meus joelhos vão acabar cedendo e eu vou me desmontar ali, no meio da calçada, feito realmente como um brinquedo defeituoso.

Fecho os olhos e inspiro fundo. Tudo dói.

"Você tem um gancho de direita impressionante", comento após um tempo em silêncio, sem muito tato, apenas porque sei que, mais uma vez, acabei sendo grosso com Dougie. "Sempre achei que você batesse como uma menina."

"Desculpe, mas isso era para ser encorajador?", Dougie responde em um resmungo. Eu posso senti-lo logo ao meu lado. "Porque, realmente, não está ajudando em muito."

"Não", eu me vejo dizendo engraçado, em uma voz embolada, antes de rir fanho, derrotado. "Essa foi a minha maneira de pedir desculpa. Por ter te ralhado sem muita necessidade."

E então nós caímos em um silêncio desconfortável. Eu tombo a cabeça para trás, tentando estancar com as mãos o sangue que insiste em escorrer pelo meu queixo, e finalmente abro um dos olhos а procura de Dougie. Ele está logo ao meu lado, de ombros encolhidos e rosto vermelho, fungando baixo toda vez que uma brisa gelada bate contra os nossos rostos.

"Eu quero dizer...", começo mais uma vez, incerto, abrindo o outro olho também enquanto continuo a observar Dougie com a cabeça tombada para trás. "Acho que tenho direito de te xingar por ter deixado o meu nariz mais torto que o normal. Mas, bom, o surto de agora... Foi besteira."

"É...", ele concorda em uma vozinha mínima, encolhendo um pouco mais os ombros. Em um murmúrio envergonhado, ele continua. "Desculpe pelo nariz."

"Não tem problema", eu me vejo respondendo realmente verdadeiro, apesar das circunstâncias. "Meu nariz nunca foi uma das minhas melhores qualidades mesmo..."

Dougie ri enquanto eu o observo apertar levemente os olhos e enrugar o nariz de uma maneira quase infantil. Eu me pego piscando os olhos devagar, completamente abobado por algo que eu não faço a mнnima ideia do que seja, simplesmente o _olhando_ como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais fascinante que já vira em muito tempo. As pontas das suas orelhas estão tingidas de uma cor vermelho-vivo, os seus olhos estão semicerrados, os cabelos loiros lhe caem em torno do rosto e os lábios, também vermelhos, partidos, fazendo um contraste com a argola de prata dali. Eu não sei exatamente o porquê, mas a entonação baixa e o sibilo suave da sua risada simplesmente me fazem me sentir mais calmo de alguma maneira. Calmo e relaxado.

Ou talvez só seja a quantidade absurda de álcool no meu sistema.

"Hey", eu o chamo em um sussurro, desentortando o pescoço. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Hmm-hmm", Dougie grunhe em um tom quase alegre de voz, ainda com os olhos fixos а rua а nossa frente. "O que é?"

Por um momento, eu fico apenas em silêncio, formando primeiro dentro da minha cabeзa a pergunta que vem me incomodando desde hoje de manhã. Sem nunca retirar os olhos do perfil do rosto de Dougie, repuxo a pele de um dos cantos do meu lábio inferior antes de responder, meio incerto:

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você vem sendo meio evasivo comigo... Eu não sei. Digo, não só comigo, mas... Bom. Eu realmente não sei. Alguma coisa está te incomodando, não está?"

O ar, de um momento para outro, parece ficar mais pesado que o normal. Dougie funga e encolhe os ombros mais uma vez, quieto, aparentemente muito incomodado com algo, mas não diz ou faz nada. Eu limpo a garganta com um pigarro embolado, fazendo alguma força para conseguir respirar pelo nariz, e logo trato de desviar de assunto.

"Merda, eu preciso de um cigarro...", comento baixo, mais para mim mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa por ali, em uma entonação meio agitada de voz.

"Tudo bem", ouço Dougie dizer subitamente, soando derrotado. "Eu não sei como explicar muito bem, mas... Uh", ele arrisca me olhar pelo canto dos olhos, rápido, logo voltando o olhar para frente, no entanto. Eu posso ver claramente, apesar da escuridão parcial da rua, o vermelho absurdo das suas bochechas e a insegurança se espalhar aos poucos pela sua expressгo facial. "Eu fiquei surpreso com a sua família. De uma maneira boa. Eu não sei. As nossas famílias são muito diferentes, eu acho, porque... Harry. Você tem muito carinho deles. E eu... Só me senti meio deslocado, como... Como se eu estivesse no lugar errado."

Eu realmente não sei como respondê-lo. A minha mente logo começa a girar e, embora os meus joelhos fraquejem mais uma vez, eu me forço a continuar em pé (e, mais importante, consciente). Dougie parece perceber o meu estado induzido de semi-coma, no entanto, porque no momento seguinte eu posso vê-lo embaçado a menos de três palmos de distância do meu corpo, me segurando pelos ombros enquanto me observa com uma expressão de pura preocupação no rosto.

Aquilo faz com que algo dentro do meu estômago se contorça de uma maneira quase que agradável.

"Você está bem? Como está o seu nariz?", ele murmura com os lábios partidos, o _piercing_ balançando devagar contra o seu lábio inferior.

Eu consigo de fato sentir o seu hálito quente, num cheiro misturado de menta e álcool, bater contra a minha boca e, apenas por um único instante, a minha sanidade parece desaparecer quando eu penso em como seria acabar de vez com aquela maldita distância. Para o meu azar, a minha mente ainda está zonza, o meu nariz ainda sangra e eu provavelmente devo estar com a expressão mais estúpida de todo o universo no rosto, porque Dougie me olha apenas com preocupação. Não ansiedade, não necessidade, não desejo. Apenas uma genuína e boba preocupação.

"Você não precisa se preocupar comigo", resmungo com alguma dificuldade, mal humorado e sem saber o porquê, o que só faz com que Dougie suspire derrotado e se afaste.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, nós estamos enfiados e encolhidos dentro de um táxi qualquer, a rumo do hospital mais próximo na cidade, no mais puro e completo silêncio.

* * *

É com um bocejo rouco e um espreguiçar longo que eu acordo, estirado em um ângulo estranho. Com os olhos inchados de sono, olho а minha volta apenas para constar de que estou no meu quarto de infância, na casa dos meus pais. O azul desbotado das paredes parece girar de uma maneira engraçada no momento em que eu me sento sobre a cama, esfregando os olhos com os punhos fechados.

"Merda de dor de cabeça...", eu me escuto grunhir e, somente depois de atualmente me _ouvir_, com a voz embolada e completamente fanha, em uma entonação vagamente aguda, algumas imagens da noite anterior comeзam a pipocar dentro da minha cabeça.

Chaz. Eu me lembro de Chaz e algumas _várias_ bebidas. Depois Andi e mamãe e então Dougie xingando alguém. Charlie? Eu me encontrei com Charlie Simpson, definitivamente. A sua risada ecoa no fundo da minha mente junto com os xingamentos de Dougie. E então uma dor excruciante... Dor?

Eu não sei exatamente como, mas os meus dedos simplesmente sobem até meu rosto, o apalpando а procura de algo errado por ali.

Merda.

É com uma epifânia estranha que tudo começa a se encaixar dentro da minha cabeça (eu posso até quase ouvir os _creck_'s e _plock_'s das peças se juntando uma nas outras). E aí eu percebo que meus olhos não estão inchados apenas de sono, mas também porque há algo compressado sobre o meu nariz, o empurrando e o obrigando a ficar no lugar.

E a dor é _insuportável_.

Sério, o quão forte Dougie realmente é?

Os meus pensamentos são deixados de lado quando alguém escorrega vacilante pelo vão da porta do quarto, fazendo com que os meus olhos subam instintivamente para a figura da pessoa agora parada а minha frente.

"Ah, você está acordado...", Dougie comenta o óbvio, soando embaraçado por algum motivo. "B-boa tarde."

"Boa", eu rio com a ironia da situação, observando Dougie desviar e logo voltar incerto o olhar para o meu nariz. "Está tão ruim assim?"

"O q-quê?"

"Você não me olhou nos olhos uma vez sequer desde que entrou", eu comento e abano o ar levemente, me recostando na cabeceira da cama em seguida. "Eu suponho que o meu rosto deva estar num estado realmente feio."

"D-desculpa", Dougie murmura em um tom tão baixo de voz que eu quase não o escuto.

"Bom, você sempre pode dizer ainda que eu estou lindo, de qualquer maneira", eu digo divertido enquanto observo o rosto de Dougie atingir vários tons diferentes de cor-de-rosa em um tempo recorde.

Ele pigarreia desconfortável antes de continuar:

"Você se lembra de algo sobre ontem?"

"Nah, não é como se eu tivesse entrado em coma alcoólico ou coisa assim", estico as pernas sobre a cama e solto um murmúrio em satisfação, sentindo os meus músculos se esticarem de uma maneira preguiçosa. "Resumindo as coisas, Charlie deu em cima de você, você ficou puto, tentou bater nele e eu, por algum motivo realmente idiota, entrei no meio da coisa toda. De quebra, acabei levando um soco na cara. Chegou mesmo a quebrar?"

"Saiu do lugar", Dougie me responde antes de se sentar na beirada mais distante de mim na cama. "Você desmaiou logo depois de chegar ao hospital."

"_Oh_", eu inconscientemente subo mais uma vez os dedos até o meu nariz torto. "'Tá aí uma coisa que não acontece todos os dias..."

"Seus pais ficaram realmente preocupados. Leo até foi te buscar hoje de manhã no hospital. Você não se lembra?"

"Eu me lembro vagamente de estar voltando para casa no carro dele... Enquanto ele passava um sermão em nós dois. Ele realmente disse que nós precisávamos parar de agir feito duas crianças irresponsáveis?"

"Bom, basicamente", Dougie ainda parece estar bastante desconfortável. É só quando eu solto uma risada nasalada, me recordando aos poucos dos acontecimentos de hoje de manhã, que ele começa a relaxar os músculos e até mesmo deixa escapar um risinho baixo. "_Oh man_, foi um longo de um sermão..."

"Bem típico de Leo", comento e salto da cama, já bastante desperto, juntando com os pés as minhas peças de roupa ainda espalhadas pelo chão. "Hey, Dougie, que horas são?"

"Lá pelas três da tarde. Não quero soar sem educação, mas é melhor–"

"Eu sei, voltar para casa. Temos muito trabalho pela frente ainda", eu completo, de costas para Dougie, socando todas as minhas roupas para dentro da minha mochila jogada em um canto. Com alguma dificuldade, retiro um embrulho meio amassado dali e o meto debaixo de um dos braços. "Só preciso fazer uma coisa antes. Todo mundo está lá em baixo?"

Dougie concorda quietamente e então eu me vejo descendo a escada para o primeiro andar de casa em um passo apressado, quase tropeçando em um ou outro degrau pelo caminho. Todo o meu estardalhaço causa uma pequena comoção e logo eu vejo Kara, Chaz e mamãe sobre o meu pescoço, me enchendo de perguntas e mais perguntas.

"Uau, eu nem quero imaginar quando eu morrer...", comento entre risadas enquanto Kara exclama alguma coisa em indignação e mamãe me bate na nuca, com mais força que o necessário. "Vocês podem sair do meu pescoço agora, por favor?"

"Ei, Hazz, você está muito atraente", Chaz provoca. "Essas bandagens e esse nariz roxo combinaram bastante com você."

"Obrigado, é muito gentil da sua parte", rebato, esticando um sorriso ordinário no rosto e fazendo com que as bandagens no meu rosto se estiquem também, repuxando minha pele de uma maneira dolorosa.

"Parem vocês dois, andem", mamãe nos separa. "Como está seu rosto, querido?"

"Ótimo", respondo irônico, em um falso tom de contentamento. "Simplesmente ótimo."

"É notável", Chaz murmura engraçado e eu vejo pelos cantos dos olhos Kara o acotovelar as costelas com um empurrão.

"Mas, enfim, eu só queria te dar isso antes de ir embora", eu retiro o embrulho debaixo do meu braço para colocá-lo entre as mãos de mamãe. Ela parece confusa por um instante, então eu somente explico vagamente. "Não poderia vir aqui sem um presente, certo?"

Ela não me diz nada. Fica apenas passando o olhar do embrulho para o meu rosto e de volta para o embrulho com uma expressão engraçada no rosto, quase surpresa. Kara e Chaz subitamente param de implicar um com o outro para descer os olhares para o presente também; eu me vejo mordendo um dos cantos da boca ao reparar em mamãe se desfazendo do embrulho aos poucos, correndo os dedos pela superfície do presente como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais frágil e preciosa que ganhara até agora.

"Não é lá um ótimo presente e como eu estou meio encrencado com a minha situação financeira...", eu dou de ombros, embaraçado, olhando para o lado apenas para reparar pela primeira vez Dougie ali, afastado, me sorrindo minimamente.

Tudo fica silencioso durante um instante. No seguinte, eu escuto um ganindo baixinho de mamãe e _ohh_'s e _ahh_'s de Kara e Chaz.

"Como você encontrou essas coisas?", Chaz pergunta, surpreso, pendurado sobre os ombros de mamãe.

Eu bufo engraçado enquanto me aproximo dos três, tocando com as pontas dos dedos as primeiras fotografias encaixadas no álbum de fotos, aberto entre os braços de mamãe. Os meus dedos ficam simplesmente ali, correndo de uma foto para outra, traçando os rostos gorduchos de bebê-Chaz e criança-Kara em uma fotografia qualquer. Logo um sorriso abobado nasce pelos cantos da minha boca.

"Achei essas em um canto lá em casa, um dia desses", explico mais uma vez, finalmente afastando os dedos. "A maioria são fotos de quando nós éramos crianças, porque não tenho lá muitas de nós adultos..."

"Como eu não tenho essas fotos também?", Kara resmunga, também soando surpresa, sem nunca retirar o olhar das fotografias. "Você não pode sair por aí afanando as nossas fotos dessa maneira!"

"Era para ser uma surpresa", resmungo em resposta, voltando a olhar para o lado, embaraçado. Dougie está sorrindo abertamente, com os olhos fixos em mim, apontando para o próprio rosto como se quisesse me dizer algo. Eu não demoro a concluir que o meu rosto deve estar em um tom absurdamente vermelho. Categoricamente, o ignoro antes de continuar. "Eu só achei... Que seria uma boa ideia."

"Oh, Harry!", mamãe finalmente murmura, em um fio de voz, chorosa.

"E o álbum não está cheio, então você pode completar... Com mais fotos e essas coisas. Bom", coço a nuca, sem muito tato, evitando contato visual com mamãe, Kara e Chaz.

"Obrigada, querido. Foi o melhor presente", ela murmura mais uma vez e fecha o álbum com um ruído oco, o passando para Kara para poder me abraçar. Nós ficamos simplesmente ali, abraçados, e algo na boca do meu estômago simplesmente se contorce em felicidade.

"Arranjem um quarto, vocês!", Chaz comenta divertido e logo está pulando sobre mim e mamãe, entre risos e gritos meio aleatórios. "Sem melação, por favor!"

"Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas Chaz tem razão", Kara ri e pula sobre nós também.

"Vocês ainda vão acabar me matando um dia...", eu resmungo mais uma vez, tentando sem sucesso esconder a entonação divertida na minha voz enquanto afasto os braços de mamãe e tento empurrar Kara e Chaz para longe.

Nós então ficamos implicando um pouco mais uns com os outros enquanto mamãe apanha o álbum de fotografias e dá alguma desculpa para se afastar, rindo sozinha. Eu não sei exatamente por quanto tempo nós ficamos discutindo, puxando os cabelos de Kara e então gargalhando, mas é só quando vejo pelo canto dos olhos Andi aparecer com seu celular pendurado em uma das orelhas que eu me desvencilho dos meus irmãos.

Ela não parece muito contente com algo, mas simplesmente responde a alguém com palavras vagas e espera que a pessoa do outro lado da linha a responda de volta para então desligar o celular. Depois de enfiar o aparelho em um dos bolsos da calça _jeans_, assisto curioso Andi bufar e afastar os cabelos escuros sobre os olhos em um único movimento fluido.

"Aconteceu algo?"

"Hey, você acordou!", ela exclama depois de finalmente me notar ao seu lado. "Como você está? O nariz está melhor?"

"Está tudo bem, menina", respondo enquanto passo preguiçoso os braços em torno da sua cintura para puxá-la para mais perto, subitamente em uma carência infernal. "E você, onde estava?"

Andi murmura algo e sobe as mãos para os meus ombros, revirando os olhos enquanto bufa para cima, mais uma vez, fazendo com que uma ou outra mecha do seu cabelo escuro volte por cima dos seus olhos.

"Só resolvendo uns problemas no trabalho."

"Hmmm, e você quer ir para casa?", pergunto baixo, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Andi. "Nós podemos ir, se você quiser."

Ela ri e então encolhe os ombros, forçando as palmas das mãos contra os meus ombros antes de escorregá-las para o começo das minhas costas. Por algum motivo, eu simplesmente me esqueço de que nós ainda estamos no meio da sala de estar dos meus pais e atualmente há mais pessoas por ali. Infelizmente, a realidade cai fundo sobre o meu estômago quando Chaz grita algo parecido com "Galera, arranjem a porra de um quarto, _sério_!" pela segunda vez e eu afasto o rosto do oco do pescoço de Andi, olhando em volta para encontrar Chaz, Kara e Dougie por perto.

Cada um deles nos olha de um modo diferente. Chaz, pervertido; Kara, repreendedor; e Dougie... Eu honestamente não faço a mínima ideia. Ele simplesmente me olha beirando ao _ferido_.

Aquilo faz com que eu me afaste de Andi e pigarreie incômodo.

"Acho que é melhor nós irmos logo, hm?"

Andi concorda, juntamente com Dougie e alguns protestos da parte de Chaz, enquanto nós juntamos as nossas coisas e esperamos na calçada da casa dos meus pais por um táxi, depois de devidamente nos despedirmos de todos.

* * *

_14._


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV: Caça.**

É com um grunhido derrotado que eu enterro o rosto no meio do manuscrito escancarado aberto, lá pela página 400 e tantas, sentindo uma dorzinha desconfortável subir pela ponte do meu nariz até o meio da minha testa com o baque. Então eu simplesmente fico ali, fungando incômodo e ignorando a dor no fundo da minha cabeça, tanto de cansaço mental como físico, que as poucos começa a corroer toda a minha concentração. Eu posso escutar vagamente as pequenas conversas dos outros editores à minha volta, obviamente não ligando para seus devidos trabalhos, o que só me faz desejar que tudo estivesse em silêncio. Pelo menos durante uma vez.

Eu me escuto grunhir algo incompreensível, abafado. Há quatro dias, desde que eu, Andi e Dougie voltamos da casa dos meus pais, tudo parece ter ficado realmente esquisito. Primeiro, pelo fato de Andi querer fazer sexo o tempo inteiro e eu, obviamente, não negar nenhuma vez, o que me faz vez ou outra nos comparar mentalmente a um casal de coelhos. Segundo, pelo fato de Dougie mal falar mais comigo, inventar desculpas para não trabalhar perto de mim e, o mais engraçado, se comunicar comigo exclusivamente por e-mails, geralmente sobre correções no manuscrito e afins (ou seja, assuntos estritamente profissionais). Terceiro, pelo fato de meu nariz adquirir um tom cada vez mais esverdeado e púrpura pela sua base e ponte, causando uma dor tremenda com o mínimo dos mínimos toques.

Realmente, eu não faço a mínima ideia do que diabos está acontecendo.

Depois de dez segundos ou dez minutos com o rosto ainda enterrado no meio do manuscrito, o ergo cansado e me endireito na cadeira de rodinhas, rolando devagar de um lado para o outro enquanto tento focalizar meu olhar na página à minha frente, embora minha concentração já esteja completamente arruinada há algum tempo. Retiro a caneta Bic de trás de uma das minhas orelhas e, sem ao menos perceber, começo a rabiscar no rodapé da página 416. Observo então, ao terminar, o meu pequeno desenho num garrancho de tinta vermelha, mostrando dois bonequinhos de palito em uma posição no mínimo bem sugestiva.

Após várias tentativas frustradas de desenhar os animais mais aleatórios possíveis (uma zebra de uma cor só, a traseira de um elefante, um cachorro atrás de um osso e, por fim, um gato sorridente), todos devidamente avacalhados e com uma falta impressionante de proporções, observo mais uma vez os meus desenhos com um estranho senso de paternalismo no olhar. Algo que dura pouco, no exato momento em que finalmente me dou conta do que estou fazendo.

"Mr. Harry Judd, você é um inútil...", solto em um grunhido ainda mais derrotado do que o anterior.

Feliz ou infelizmente, os meus pensamentos são deixados de lado quando um pequeno aviso parece pipocar no meio da tela do computador, piscando "Você tem um novo e-mail!" em letras verde-berrante. Eu encaixo a caneta Bic de volta para trás da minha orelha antes de seguir com o mouse para o novo arquivo na minha caixa de mensagens.

As minhas sobrancelhas se arqueiam instintivamente ao ler e escanear o e-mail, cada palavra lida fazendo meu sangue ferver um pouco mais:

_Página 529, parágrafo 3, linha 5. Erro de correção ou inversão de posição das palavras? _

_D._

Aquilo é o meu basta. Dougie simplesmente poderia vir falar comigo ao invés de mandar esses e-mails sem sentido, esperando que eu tenha a boa vontade para respondê-los tão educadamente quanto ele, o que é algo muito difícil para mim no momento (já que a minha vontade é a de mandá-lo enfiar os seus e-mails em um lugar onde o sol _definitivamente_ não bate). Assim sendo, me ergo da cadeira e procuro Dougie com o olhar ao redor do escritório, pela primeira vez percebendo que ele não está por perto. Eu considero a ideia de ele estar ao banheiro ou então ter dado uma pausa na saída de emergência do andar, mas depois de deixar os olhos recaírem sobre a sua mesa, intacta, vazia, completamente limpa e desocupada, todas as ideias dentro da minha cabeça somem.

Eu bufo cansado. Como Dougie não veio trabalhar e eu nem ao menos percebi?

Caindo de volta sobre a minha cadeira, marco a página 416 com a caneta antes atrás da minha orelha e começo então a juntar as minhas coisas pela mesa. Eu honestamente não faço a mínima ideia de onde Dougie mora, mas se esse é o único jeito de fazê-lo me escutar e simplesmente parar de frescuras desnecessárias, então eu rodo toda a Londres se for preciso à sua procura.

De qualquer forma... Como _ele_ já pode estar na página 529 e _eu _ainda na 416?

* * *

A minha mão esquerda está sobre a porta de vidro do saguão da H&M quando alguém grita meu nome. Impaciente, bufo e giro nos meus calcanhares para me dar de cara com um Tom inquieto e corado. Eu ergo as sobrancelhas. Estranhamente, Danny não está em nenhum lugar por perto.

"Vai almoçar?", ele pergunta em um tom quase que casual _demais_.

"É...", concordo meio a contragosto, apertando uma das alças da mochila jogada às minhas costas com a mão livre. Por algum motivo, eu não quero comentar com Tom sobre Dougie e todos esses problemas que andam acontecendo entre nós, porque isso simplesmente parece esquisito e errado de alguma forma. "Quer companhia?"

A sombra de um sorriso forçado aparece pelo rosto de Tom.

"Claro, por que não?"

Sem mais palavra alguma, nós dois saímos quietos do prédio da H&M e caímos para a rua, tomando um passo calmo enquanto nos encaminhamos inconscientemente para o mesmo restaurante que almoçamos praticamente todos os dias em quase cinco anos. Tom está estranhamente quieto (não que ele viva tagarelando por aí, de qualquer forma), mas eu não me atrevo a perguntar o que houve, porque o conheço bem demais para isso. Quando ele se sentir confortável o suficiente, vai acabar confessando o que diabos fez.

A caminhada dura pouco. Logo nós estamos sentados e acomodados em uma mesa ao fundo do restaurante, Tom de frente para o buffet e eu pensando em fumar, praguejando em mente por não ter escolhido uma mesa na área de fumantes. Eu fico então observando sem interesse as outras pessoas por ali, enrolando as pontas do guardanapo de pano em mãos, distraído.

"Você está mais quieto que o normal hoje", o comentário de Tom me faz voltar a atenção para ele.

"Engraçado, você também", rebato sorrindo, largando o guardanapo pela mesa e apoiando o queixo na mão, o olhando de uma forma perversa. "Onde está a sua babá?"

Tom automaticamente se empertiga no seu assento e fecha a cara em uma carranca, desviando o olhar para o lado. Rindo um pouco, bato a mão livre de leve por sobre a mesa para chamá-lo a atenção de volta, simplesmente não me contendo em provocá-lo.

"Você pode me dizer, sabe, se aconteceu algo. Ele vive se arrastando e babando atrás de você, então você deve ter feito algo _muito_ sério para conseguir finalmente arrancá-lo do seu pé."

"Não quero falar sobre ele", Tom resmunga, seu rosto aos poucos ganhando uma coloração cor-de-rosa pálida.

"Tom, dá para ver no seu maldito olhar que você me chamou para almoçar apenas para conversar sobre o que diabos aconteceu entre vocês dois, então não tente me enganar agora. Desembuche."

Ele me olha como se quisesse arrancar minha cabeça com as suas próprias mãos. Completamente reto no seu assento, Tom suspira e então se dá por vencido, seus ombros caindo em uma curva profunda e as suas mãos, de um modo nervoso, sobre a mesa entre o seu prato intacto.

"Eu não sei ainda muito bem o que aconteceu", ele admite, ainda sem conseguir me olhar diretamente nos olhos. Eu o vejo mordendo um dos cantos da boca em puro nervosismo e uma das suas mãos sobe para o seu cabelo loiro, o bagunçando mais do que o normal. "Nós estávamos bem! Nós estávamos, mas então... Ele simplesmente..."

Eu me mantenho quieto. Na verdade, eu só não faço nenhum comentário ou piadinha porque realmente não faço a mínima ideia do que ele está tentando, a muito custo, me dizer. Então a minha única opção é permanecer em silêncio e olhá-lo com uma expressão que suponho ser um tanto quanto sonsa.

Tom ergue o olhar finalmente para mim e morde um dos cantos da boca, esperando que eu o entenda de alguma maneira milagrosa. Como eu ainda não ganhei dons de adivinhação, a expressão sonsa continua por alguns bons minutos no meu rosto.

Feliz ou infelizmente, a minha paciência (ou falta dela, na verdade) nunca foi algo que pude me gabar.

"Você quer me dizer logo o que raios você fez?", eu subitamente me escuto resmungando. Em questão de segundos, uma dor de cabeça aguda vem fazer companhia aos meus pensamentos e eu solto um novo resmungo, mal humorado.

Tom parece estar tão descontente quanto eu.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem!", Tom chia, atirando seu guardanapo de pano sobre a mesa de uma forma nem um pouco educada. Eu posso notar a coloração agora rosa-choque voltar aos poucos para o seu rosto enquanto ele torna a dizer. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Nós estávamos em casa almoçando e ele começou a se aproximar de mim, invadindo a droga do meu espaço pessoal, e – ótimo! Eu pensei que ele fosse fazer alguma brincadeirinha comigo, mas o bastardo só se aproximava e se aproximava e quando eu me dei conta ele estava com o nariz _grudado_ ao meu. Eu surtei!"

Em algum lugar no fundo da minha mente, eu penso que Tom apenas para de tagarelar por falta de ar. A minha expressão provavelmente muda de uma sonsa para uma de confusão e então de compreensão _e então_ de divertimento puro, porque eu simplesmente não consigo conter os meus lábios de se curvarem para cima num sorriso ordinário a cada palavra de Tom. Como diabos eu não pensei numa coisa dessas antes, eu não faço a mínima ideia. Tão óbvio!

"E não faça essa cara, desgraçado pervertido!", ele rosna, seu rosto agora já completamente tingido de um vermelho escarlate. Algumas pessoas sentadas em mesas próximas nos lançam olhares esquisitos, mas Tom parece não notar e eu definitivamente não me importo nem um pouco com opiniões alheias.

"Então quer dizer que vocês se beijaram, huh?", eu não me contenho em perguntar, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, a dor de cabeça já há muito tempo esquecida. "Sempre soube que a idiotice extrema dele era apenas um ato."

"Como é–? É claro que eu não beijei ninguém!", Tom soa ofendido. "Eu o empurrei antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa. E ainda o idiota tentou se desculpar dizendo que meu queixo estava sujo. Ele iria fazer o quê, me limpar com o maldito nariz, por acaso?"

"Nem o nariz dele é tão grande assim", eu murmuro divertido.

"Você quer fazer o favor de calar essa boca?", Tom rosna mais uma vez, o rosto agora praticamente púrpura num combo de fúria e vergonha.

"E perder a chance de te infernizar por isso pelo resto da vida?", eu rio numa gargalhada sonora antes de continuar, agora alcançando um tom explicitamente sugestivo. "Na verdade, acho que ele estava querendo te limpar, você sabe, de outra maneira."

"Você diz isso como se já não me infernizasse por tempo integral...", ele resmunga mais uma vez, subindo as mãos até as têmporas para tentar se acalmar de alguma maneira. Um suspiro curto escapa dos seus lábios. "Aquele idiota realmente não consegue pensar direito com aquela cabeça enorme dele."

"Bem, ele claramente estava pensando com a cabeça, só não com a de cima."

O comentário faz com que Tom, se é que isso é possível, fique ainda mais embaraçado, irritado e completamente vermelho ao mesmo tempo. Eu o ouço me xingar entre dentes – alguns palavrões realmente esdrúxulos e novos até mesmo para o _meu_ vocabulário extenso –, afastando nervoso as mechas loiras de cabelo do rosto como se isso pudesse o acalmar de algum modo.

"_Enfim_", ele põe ênfase na frase após se acalmar mais uma vez, me lançando um olhar feio em seguida. "Então eu _acho_ que gritei com ele e disse algumas coisas pesadas... Antes de mandá-lo embora, quero dizer", ele confessa, numa vozinha bem mais baixa e culposa do que anteriormente. Isso me faz automaticamente parar de zombá-lo, porque a expressão que Tom usa é tão malditamente arrependida que eu quase chego a sentir pena dele. Quase.

"Você o mandou embora?", eu me vejo me inclinando para frente, como se aquilo fosse um segredo que apenas eu e Tom podemos partilhar. "Você mandou o cara embora só porque ele tentou te beijar?"

"Bom, sim, ora merda! Você queria que eu fizesse o quê?", Tom subitamente volta a rosnar no meu rosto e, com a proximidade, eu posso notar como até as pontas das suas orelhas estão tingidas do escarlate das suas bochechas. "Imagine se Dougie te beijasse! Seria exatamente a mesma coisa – esquisito demais!"

É nesse exato momento que o meu estômago decide se contorcer e roncar um tanto alto – eu tento me convencer de que ele somente faz isso porque faz tempo que não como e não atualmente pelo o que Tom me acabou de dizer. Obviamente, em questão de segundos, uma imagem que eu sempre quis (e talvez nunca tenha conseguido de fato) esquecer por completo pipoca mais uma vez sobre os meus olhos, embaralhando a minha mente e me deixando, com o perdão da palavra, fodidamente confuso. Lá estamos nós, eu e Dougie, em nossa adolescência, eu fumando, ele no balanço do jardim de casa. E então _ele_ está me beijando. E, céus, por que diabos os meus lábios estão formigando _agora_?

Eu não sei exatamente como, mas acabo me engasgando com a minha própria saliva e isso faz, felizmente, com que toda a linha dos meus pensamentos desvie de volta para Tom à minha frente. Ele está me olhando esquisito (o rosto ainda vermelho, o que faz com que ele fique estranhamente engraçado por algum motivo), mas não arrisca dizer nada, simplesmente se erguendo da sua cadeira e apanhando seu prato da mesa no processo, caminhando na direção do buffet.

"É melhor comer logo, nós temos só meia hora, Judd", ele me avisa baixo após checar seu relógio de pulso.

Com um grunhido derrotado, eu me ergo também após checar o meu próprio relógio, apenas para constar que Tom tem realmente razão. Enquanto me encaminho para o buffet, no entanto, eu não consigo deixar de repassar e repassar a mesma cena de anos atrás dentro da minha cabeça, sem conseguir parar nem por um maldito momento sequer – e isso quase me faz derrubar uma porção inteira de lasanha no casaco da mulher logo à minha frente na fila.

O almoço não demora muito, quinze minutos e já estamos pagando a conta. Infelizmente, o meu plano patético de sair batendo de porta em porta por toda Londres à procura de Dougie é deixado de lado, já que os quinze minutos restantes do nosso horário de almoço são gastos numa caminhada silenciosa de volta à H&M. Tom ainda parece muito incomodado com o "assunto Danny" e eu, honestamente, não me importo em permanecer quieto também.

Uma pena, uma _tremenda pena_ que, durante todo o percurso de volta para a minha mesa no 12° andar, as palavras de Tom e as imagens estúpidas dentro da minha mente continuam a ecoar e passar diante dos meus olhos numa repetição digna de um maldito flashback.

* * *

É com algum esforço que eu chego à página 600 do manuscrito sobre a minha mesa, revisando frase por frase, linha por linha, palavra por palavra com uma aura tão entediada que parece que aos poucos todos do escritório começam a ficar tão entediados quanto. O meu pulso dói de fazer os mesmos movimentos de vai-e-vem com a mão, a caneta riscando rápido sobre o papel, e os meus dedos estão semi-dormentes e borrados de tinta vermelha, mas eu ignoro a sensação e toda a sujeira para me concentrar nas palavras sobre a minha vista. Não é com surpresa que logo a minha visão começa a embaçar, embaralhando as palavras da página 601 e me fazendo piscar vezes e vezes seguidas numa tentativa estúpida para que a minha concentração de anteriormente volte. É claro que a ação só faz com que a situação piore e uma dor de cabeça sorrateira invada gradualmente a minha mente.

Inferno.

Decidindo que já é o bastante por hoje, eu marco a página do manuscrito antes de fechá-lo e jogá-lo, junto com as minhas canetas, para dentro da minha mochila num único movimento. Os meus olhos correm sem eu ao menos perceber para o horário espremido no canto da tela do computador, marcando quase seis da tarde, e então eu decido que _realmente_ já é o bastante de trabalho por hoje. Num impulso, me afasto da minha mesa, desligando o computador no processo, apenas para notar que a maioria dos outros editores começa a fazer o mesmo.

É no exato momento em que jogo a mochila sobre os meus ombros que volto a me lembrar de Tom e todas as suas palavras desnecessárias. É também desnecessário dizer que logo as imagens de um Dougie adolescente voltam para a minha mente e eu grunho em frustração. O que _diabos_ está acontecendo comigo?

Eu não me despeço de ninguém. A caminhada apressada até a porta do escritório parece ser curta, mas uma voz imponente me faz parar a alguns centímetros do meu escape para a liberdade.

Maldita Sam.

"Harry, você pode vir aqui um instante, por favor?", eu escuto abafado através da porta entreaberta da sua sala, separada da dos outros. Com um grunhido derrotado, eu me arrasto de volta para o seu escritório.

"Sim?", eu enfio somente a cabeça para dentro da sala, a escaneando à procura de Sam. Não é difícil de achá-la. "Quer falar comigo?"

"Oh, entre, entre", ela abana o ar com uma das mãos, parecendo _levemente_ alterada. Eu não comento nada sobre enquanto fecho a porta do escritório atrás do meu corpo. "Sente-se, sente-se. Quer alguma bebida? Eu ainda acho que tenho aquele saquê perdido em algum lugar por aqui..."

"Hum, eu estou bem assim, obrigado", respondo um pouco sem jeito, querendo rir subitamente, e me acomodo em uma das cadeiras em frente à sua mesa. "Sobre o que quer conversar comigo?"

"Ohh, querido, eu apenas quero saber como anda o meu livro preferido e o meu editor preferido, é claro!", nesse momento, eu não consigo refrear uma risada nasalada, tentando disfarçá-la virando o rosto para o lado. Sam não parece perceber. "Me mostre os seus resultados até agora!"

A minha risada, no entanto, morre instantaneamente ao escutá-la completar. Há um relógio pendurado sobre a parede atrás da cadeira de Sam e eu posso vê-lo marcar exatas seis horas da tarde, o que me faz ter apenas quinze minutos de caminhada até o metrô. Se ela planeja me manter, digamos, ocupado com esse maldito manuscrito, sabe-se lá que horas eu vou conseguir chegar em casa finalmente.

A única resposta que eu consigo oferecê-la é um grunhido.

Eu não sei exatamente por quanto tempo nós ficamos discutindo sobre o manuscrito, para ser sincero. É claro que, com Sam obviamente embriagada, a discussão se torna extremamente complicada, em proporções épicas, já que a cada cinco minutos ela decide desviar o assunto para qualquer outro além do profissional.

Nós acabamos por volta das oito horas da noite. O meu humor não é um dos melhores, obviamente, porque eu não faço a mínima ideia de como vou conseguir pegar um maldito metrô e ir para casa nesse horário, então eu me esforço o máximo para não acabar soltando nenhuma grosseria perto de Sam, porque, bom, ela me mantém empregado. E a última coisa que eu quero no momento é perder meu emprego.

Com um suspiro cansado, eu me ergo da cadeira, flexionando os braços por cima da minha cabeça para me espreguiçar, sentindo as minhas juntas doloridas por ficar tanto tempo numa posição só. Há milhares de papéis espalhados sobre a mesa de Sam e, aos poucos, eu começo a juntá-los, assim como ela, que milagrosamente parece mais sóbria do que quando nós começamos a conversar. Uma garrafa agora vazia de saquê foi esquecida há algum tempo numa beirada da sua mesa.

"Ei, Sam...", eu começo incerto, no exato momento em que uma ideia absurda passa pela minha cabeça. "O que aconteceu com Dougie? Ele não veio hoje."

Ela não parece querer questionar os meus motivos para perguntar tão diretamente, porque, claro, eu ainda trabalho com ele, então felizmente a pergunta não soa muito suspeita, mesmo os meus motivos não sendo exatamente apenas profissionais.

"Ligaram dizendo que ele não estava se sentindo bem...", é a sua resposta vaga. "Uma mulher. Era a namorada ou alguma coisa assim."

"Ah...", eu solto numa resposta brilhante. Antes que eu consiga refrear os meus pensamentos, no entanto, a minha boca já está proferindo novamente. "E você por acaso teria o endereço dele? Eu quero dizer, hum, o pessoal do RH deve ter, certo?"

Sam automaticamente estreita os olhos, parecendo muito mais sóbria do que ela realmente está.

"E para que você quer o endereço dele?"

"Eh, bom...", a minha mente corre à procura de uma boa desculpa para oferecê-la. "Eu quero ver se ele está melhor. E, huh, comparar algumas anotações sobre o manuscrito..."

"Às oito horas da noite de uma quinta-feira?"

"Ha, nunca é muito tarde para se trabalhar, certo?", eu me vejo coçando a nuca, incomodado pelo olhar suspeito que ela ainda me lança. No momento seguinte eu estou suspirando derrotado e praticamente implorando. "Por favor, Sam, quebre meu galho só dessa vez."

Ela murmura algo, impaciente, mas não comenta nada sobre. No segundo seguinte, o gancho do seu telefone está preso entre uma das suas orelhas e ombro, o seu olhar subindo por um instante até o meu enquanto ela espera alguém atender a sua ligação. Eu fico ali, quieto, em pé atrás da minha cadeira, prestando uma atenção estúpida a qualquer coisa que ela e a pessoa do outro lado da linha discutem; a minha mente estranhamente em conflito.

Quando Sam termina, os seus olhos estão de volta sobre os meus mais uma vez. Calmamente, ela me avisa:

"Tudo bem, vá falar com o Keppler do RH. Ele já está procurando os documentos para você. E não comente isso com ninguém, senão eu corto as suas bolas e te sirvo numa bandeja de prata. Entendido?"

A minha única resposta antes de voar do escritório de Sam é um "Sim, é claro!" dito num semi-grito, juntamente com um "Obrigado, Sam!" e um estúpido "Eu vou ser eternamente grato por isso!".

* * *

_15._


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI: Caça, parte II.**

Eu nunca odiei tanto elevadores quanto agora. A única coisa que eu consigo ver de positivo na situação toda é que eu estou sozinho dentro do cubículo, que parece demorar mais do que o normal para descer até o terceiro andar, seção do RH, só para me irritar de alguma maneira. Eu espero. E espero. E espero e espero e espero e espero. A minha paciência aos poucos começa a diminuir drasticamente.

Quando eu estou a ponto de socar algo ou alguém e sair por aí gritando todos os palavrões que conheço, as portas de aço se abrem e em um pulo eu saio de dentro do elevador, os meus pés parecendo ter vida própria pela velocidade com que eles se movem pelo terceiro andar. Eu passo por portas duplas de vidro e então caio em um corredor estreito, que pouco tempo depois me leva a uma sala moderadamente pequena, entulhada de _coisas_ que eu nem faço ideia do que sejam. Eu mal consigo enxergar a cor das paredes da saleta pelo tanto de estantes que as cobrem, chegando a alcançar quase o teto do cômodo.

Eu não sei se fico agradecido por nunca ter metido os pés aqui ou se me sinto completamente azarado por ter que meter os pés agora, mas simplesmente ponho a sensação de sufocamento de lado enquanto caminho cuidadoso pela sala, desviando de uma ou outra mesa ou pessoa que me aparece pelo caminho. Um pouco frustrado, eu paro ao lado de uma mesa aleatória.

"Ei, você sabe quem é Keppler?", eu pergunto ao moleque que está sentado na mesa ao meu lado, digitando algo no seu computador e parecendo um tanto entediado com a ação.

Ele logo sobe o olhar até o meu e pisca devagar, assimilando as minhas palavras, antes de abrir um sorriso amigável e grande demais, o que me faz me lembrar de alguém que eu simplesmente não consigo pôr meu dedo sobre. Essa pequena pausa entre nós dois, antes que o moleque responda, me dá algum tempo para analisá-lo. Os cabelos são de duas cores, loiro platinado e preto, e as mechas estão sobrepostas entre essas duas cores numa confusão tão absurda que eu quase nem consigo olhá-lo por muito tempo. Os seus olhos são igualmente amigáveis e há toda uma aura divertida sobre o moleque. O meu olhar desce pelo seu pescoço, instintivamente, e ali eu vejo o cordão vermelho que prende um crachá suspenso na altura do seu peito. Eu inconscientemente espremo os olhos para tentar ler o seu nome: James Bourne, juntamente com uma foto 3 x 4 do moleque sorrindo e fazendo joinha.

A linha dos meus pensamentos é quebrada quando um grito estridente invade a minha cabeça.

"Hey, Denise, o Keppler já foi embora?"

Denise (cabelo curto e loiro, olhos cinza), a mulher a quem eu suponho que James esteja perguntando, grita de volta do outro lado da sala.

"Eu acho que sim! O que tem ele?"

"Oh, nada! Obrigado!", ele grita mais uma vez antes de voltar para mim, coçando levemente o queixo. "Bom, eu sinto muito, mas acho que ele já foi embora..."

A minha vontade é a de dizer "Não diga, é mesmo?", mas eu, com toda a minha educação, me controlo para parecer ao mínimo gentil. Ou suportável, de qualquer maneira.

Eu limpo a garganta antes de voltar a dizer.

"Então nós temos um problema aqui. Samantha Kilmore ligou a pouco pedindo uns documentos. Você faz alguma ideia de onde eles possam estar?"

James parece subitamente apreensivo por um instante ao som do nome de Sam. Aparentemente, a fama da fúria da mulher é tão grande que toda a H&M já tem conhecimento sobre. E, obviamente, ninguém em sã consciência parece querer enfrentá-la ou desafiá-la de qualquer modo. Assim sendo, James logo se levanta da sua cadeira e contorna sua mesa, me lançando um novo sorriso amigável antes de começar a se distanciar, um dedo em riste erguido no ar.

"Só um instante, eu vou checar para você!", o que me faz concordar com a cabeça vagamente, quase não prestando muita atenção naquilo que ele me diz.

Esse tempo sozinho, metaforicamente falando, já que a sala ainda se encontra abarrotada de gente, me dá algum tempo para analisar um pouco mais o local. Os meus olhos recaem sobre as milhares e milhares de estantes empurradas contra as paredes e logo eu me vejo tentando ler as etiquetas que rotulam cada gaveta, cada prateleira, tão naturalmente que eu nem percebo o que estou fazendo até encontrar algo que me chama a atenção. Ao lado da estante atrás da mesa de James, há uma série de ficheiros, cada um com cinco gavetas quadradas, etiquetadas com informações sobre funcionários. Aos poucos eu me arrasto para perto, vez ou outra olhando em volta apenas para constar que ninguém ali dentro presta atenção em mim.

Cada gaveta está organizada por andar – eu reparo nisso depois de abrir a seção do décimo quarto andar, do décimo terceiro e depois do décimo segundo. Felizmente, é na gaveta do 12° andar que eu me concentro, procurando arquivo após arquivo pelo de Dougie, sem ao menos assimilar o que diabos estou fazendo. E idiota é o meu ânimo ao finalmente encontrá-lo, puxando a pouca pilha de papéis da gaveta num único movimento, afastando rapidamente a ideia de caçar pelo meu próprio arquivo também antes que alguém note a besteira que estou fazendo.

A gaveta volta a se fechar com um ruído enferrujado e eu logo trato de enrolar os papéis ao notar James se aproximando novamente. Num ato de puro desespero, no entanto, eu apenas escondo os papéis atrás do meu corpo, esperando que o moleque seja tão distraído que não tenha nem ao menos notado a minha ação.

"Aparentemente, Keppler deu ordens para Denise entregar os documentos, ele teve que ir embora para casa", James comenta, ainda estranhamente num tom alegre. "Ela tinha se esquecido, mas tudo bem. Aqui, eu vou procurar para você, um momento!"

Antes que o moleque volte a sua atenção para os ficheiros que há pouco eu fuçava (e desarrumava), eu intervenho, soando um pouco mais desesperado do que eu gostaria:

"Ah, não tem problema algum! Na verdade... Ahm... Não precisa mais, eu mudei de ideia!"

"Você não quer mais os documentos?", ele pisca devagar, um pouco surpreso pelas minhas palavras.

"Não, não, tudo bem! Eu volto outro dia para pegá-los, ok? Já está tarde mesmo!"

James parece me agradecer quietamente com outro sorriso brilhante, de orelha a orelha. Eu não me contenho em abrir um de volta, meio forçado e repuxado nos cantos da boca, apenas para parecer amigável também, recuando alguns passos da sua mesa, apertando os papéis de Dougie firmemente entre os dedos por trás das minhas costas. Quando o moleque me acena e me deseja boa noite, num tom simplesmente contente demais, algo dentro da minha cabeça parece se juntar num clique absurdo, finalmente reparando em _quem_ James se parece tanto. Tentando refrear uma gargalhada de pular da minha garganta enquanto eu corro de volta para o elevador, eu me pergunto mentalmente se James Bourne tem algum, qualquer tipo de parentesco com Danny Jones.

* * *

A última vez que checo o horário, o relógio do saguão da H&M me diz que são mais de oito e meia da noite. Eu estou agora caminhando para o Sul, na direção da estação mais próxima de metrô, folheando os arquivos de Dougie cuidadosamente. Página após página, eles me dão uma nova informação, como data de nascimento, endereço, ocupação na empresa e até mesmo estado civil (como se _isso_ eu já não soubesse). Na verdade, eu estou tão compenetrado nessas informações que quase passo reto pela escada que dá para a estação. Como esperado, tudo está lotado _demais_ e logo os papéis voltam para dentro do meu casaco, o arquivo pardo apertado firmemente no vão de um dos meus braços.

É somente quando eu me aproximo da linha dos metrôs que penso no que fazer. Duas opções claras pipocam na minha mente: eu posso voltar para casa e procurar por Dougie amanhã ou fazer isso agora, apesar do horário. Eu tento considerar e pesar as minhas opções, mas uma delas parece tomar pouco a pouco conta de todos os meus pensamentos, me convencendo do que é o certo a se fazer. Claro, o certo a se fazer é ir para casa, mas a minha mente, complicada e anormal como é, me diz o contrário.

Pouco tempo depois, eu me vejo enfiado dentro de um vagão aleatório do metrô, continuando a ir para o Sul. É absurda a quantidade de pessoas que me faz companhia ali – são tantas que eu nem preciso me agarrar à barra de aço sobre a minha cabeça, já que as pessoas grudadas à minha volta me mantêm perfeitamente em pé. Eu posso sentir a minha mochila ser comprimida sobre as minhas costas, modelando as curvas dos ossos dos meus ombros de uma maneira dura e seca. Vagamente, alguém perto de mim parece escutar música no último volume; e é só quando eu giro o rosto para o lado que noto uma garota balançando a cabeça para cima e para baixo, repetidamente, os fones de ouvidos brancos enterrados nas suas orelhas.

Por um instante, eu imagino se o meu azar é tanto que todas as malditas vezes que eu entro num metrô, alguém ao meu lado tem que estar escutando música no último volume.

Com um suspiro exasperado, eu me mantenho quieto, sacolejando levemente de um lado para o outro entre as pessoas à minha volta, enquanto o metrô continua o seu trajeto. Honestamente, eu não sei se passo dez minutos ou uma hora inteira dentro do vagão, mas agradeço em mente ao finalmente pular em segurança para a plataforma 4, desviando das ocasionais pessoas que me aparecem pela frente. Podendo sentir o arquivo de Dougie ainda bem compressado debaixo do meu braço – ele faz um ruído de papel contra papel toda vez que eu me movo –, eu calmamente me encaminho para o lance de escadarias que me leva para as ruas apressadas do Sul de Londres.

Calmamente _demais_.

Inconscientemente, eu me vejo a cada passo avançado querendo recuar dois para trás. Eu não sei exatamente de onde todo esse receio veio, mas à medida que eu me aproximo de onde suponho ser a casa de Dougie, a minha mente começa a me avisar, em sussurros divertidos, para eu me afastar, ir embora, sair correndo, o que for. E eu provavelmente iria embora se não tivesse feito todo esse esforço para conseguir encontrá-lo.

Um cigarro aceso está enfiado na minha boca entreaberta. A fumaça do tabaco logo se dissipa pelo vento da noite, gelado e seco, me causando um ou outro arrepio elétrico. Ele queima inteiro e eu acendo outro. Eu soco os arquivos de Dougie dentro da mochila antes de voltar a andar. A caminhada que duraria no máximo cinco minutos – nos meus cálculos, pelo menos, já que eu tenho o endereço de Dougie memorizado no fundo da minha mente – se prolonga para dez, quinze, vinte minutos. Nesse meio tempo, eu já fumei nove cigarros e tive dois pequenos ataques de pânico (mentalmente, é claro).

É somente quando dobro uma esquina e caio numa rua estreita, iluminada por milhares de postes e luzes de neon, ocupada predominantemente pelo comércio, que a imagem de Andi surge pela minha mente nublada. Há vozes de todos os tipos à minha volta, de adolescentes num bar a adultos atravessando a rua, que a ação de me concentrar se torna quase que impossível. As várias vozes dos adolescentes começam a ressoar alto pela minha cabeça e eu aperto os olhos, dolorosamente.

Eu mal me escuto soltar um grunhido e parar no meio da calçada, vasculhando dentro da minha mochila pelo celular mal utilizado que ganhara de Andi há muito tempo. Com uma falta de prática absurda, digito uma mensagem curta, dizendo exatamente que estaria na casa de Dougie _a trabalho_ e que talvez voltasse mais tarde para casa. O celular faz um _beep_ quieto e então eu o desligo depois de confirmar que a mensagem foi enviada.

Ironicamente ou não, quando ergo os olhos do celular, é para a fachada iluminada de um prédio modesto que estou encarando. Eu não preciso checar duas vezes para saber que é ali onde Dougie mora.

A passos apressados, subo o pequeno lance de degraus que me leva a uma entrada de portas duplas, de cobre desgastado. Sem prestar muita atenção, eu meto o indicador no interfone do painel e espero Dougie me atender.

Quando o outro lado da linha faz um barulho vago, parando de ressoar a campainha estridente, sinalizando obviamente que alguém me atendeu, eu nem espero ao menos que ele diga algo antes que eu comece a tagarelar inconscientemente.

"Dougie! Eu sinto muito pelo horário, sinto muito, muito, _muito_, mas eu realmente preciso falar com você! Eu quero dizer, o que diabos aconteceu? Por que você não foi trabalhar hoje e por que anda me evitando a todo custo? Eu realmente não faço a mínima ideia do que eu te fiz nesse meio tempo, mas se eu fiz algo, por favor, simplesmente converse comigo! Eu não aguento mais essa babaquice toda! Agora você pode _por favor_ abrir essa droga de porta e me deixar entrar para que a gente possa ter uma conversa adulta, ao invés de eu ficar ralhando com um maldito interfone?"

Eu não sei realmente de onde todo esse vômito de palavras surge. Talvez seja pelo frio absurdo que faz aqui fora, ou pela quantidade absurda de nicotina que eu ainda tenho no meu organismo, ou simplesmente porque eu _preciso saber _o que aconteceu de fato, mas eu não me esforço para me acalmar. Na verdade, o silêncio do outro lado da linha que se prolonga por tempo demais só me faz ficar mais inquieto ainda.

"Poynter?", eu arrisco incerto.

"Ahn...", uma voz feminina, cansada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo, tão incerta quando a minha própria voz começa. "O apartamento dele é número 03."

Eu paro. Inspiro trêmulo – uma onda de pânico me lambe o corpo. Então afasto o rosto do interfone e espremo os olhos. O meu dedo ainda está pressionado contra um dos botões do painel. Do botão de número 04.

A minha vontade é de rir. Surpreendentemente, eu apenas gaguejo sem muito sentido, num pedido embaraçado de desculpas, antes de cortar a linha com o apartamento 04. As minhas mãos voam para o meu rosto e eu escuto vagamente mais uma onda de risadas e vozes absurdamente altas do outro lado da rua, onde os adolescentes ainda se divertem no bar. Uma risadinha abafada escapa por entre os meus dedos.

"Harry?", a risada morre na minha garganta instantaneamente. Sem retirar as mãos do meu rosto, o ergo na direção da voz confusa que me chama. "O que você está fazendo _aqui_ a essa _hora_?"

A pouco menos de alguns metros de distância, posso ver Dougie caminhar retesado para perto de mim, uma sacola de plástico sacudindo na altura das suas pernas à medida que ele se aproxima e a sua expressão facial puramente surpresa – as sobrancelhas juntas em confusão. Eu, ainda agitado, parto os lábios para dizer algo, mas não consigo respondê-lo de nenhuma forma minimamente produtiva.

"Aconteceu algo?", ele soa surpreendentemente preocupado, suavizando as expressões – não é essa a reação que eu esperava dele. Eu noto que o seu olhar instintivamente corre e se concentra na região do meu nariz. Eu me empertigo em pé, incomodado. "Seu nariz está... Hum... Melhor."

A minha única reação é desviar o olhar e balançar a cabeça, concordando quietamente. Ele prossegue.

"Ainda está um pouco inchado, na verdade...", Dougie tomba a cabeça para o lado, me analisando fixamente, os seus olhos transmitindo uma sensação clara de culpa. "Mas melhor, pelo menos", ele admite, numa vozinha quase inaudível.

Eu volto meu olhar ao seu rosto a tempo que conseguir notá-lo abrir a boca mais uma vez (e até mesmo já prevendo o pedido de desculpa que logo cairá dos seus lábios), então eu simplesmente o corto, não me importando muito se vou acabar soando mal educado.

"Está tudo bem", começo, o tom de voz quase azedo. "Você não precisa se preocupar."

A minha mente talvez acrescenta à minha fala algo sobre Dougie _realmente_ não se importar comigo, já que anda tão distante esses últimos dias, mas eu me forço a ignorá-la por completo, não querendo ficar mais mal humorado do que o normal.

"Certo...", ele murmura, soando tão incômodo com a situação quanto eu. Então logo as suas sobrancelhas se juntam em curiosidade. "E como você conseguiu me encontrar?"

"Pelo RH da H&M, Sam quebrou um galho para mim. Sem querer soar mal educado, mas a gente pode conversar lá dentro?", aponto o polegar para as portas duplas do prédio, deixando por um instante que o meu mau humor me ataque a fala. "Está um frio desgraçado aqui fora. Como você aguenta?"

Surpreendentemente, ele deixa escapar um riso, quieto. A sacola volta a sacudir levemente, tanto pelos passos de Dougie quando pelo vento congelante que atravessa os nossos corpos, enquanto ele se aproxima ainda mais de mim e me mete então a sacola nas mãos. Eu estremeço ao sentir os meus dedos subitamente ainda mais gelados do que o normal.

"Costume", ele dá de ombros, procurando por algo nos bolsos do seu casaco. "Está gelado, aliás."

"É mesmo? Não tinha notado", eu me escuto retorquindo, mal humorado. Tomado pela minha curiosidade, no entanto, espio dentro da sacola, podendo facilmente distinguir o selo da Häagen-Dazs estampado em dois potes moderadamente grandes. "Você deve estar com alguma concussão muito grave."

"Hum?"

Dougie me lança um olhar rápido por cima dos ombros. Ele então retira um molho de chaves tilintantes de dentro dos bolsos do casaco e enfia uma delas no trinco das portas duplas, fazendo alguma força para que elas cedam e ele possa finalmente empurrá-las abertas.

"Você está doente, não pode tomar essas coisas", respondo simplesmente. É nesse momento em que eu tenho a fantástica ideia de analisá-lo pela primeira vez desde que nós começamos a conversar.

E então é tudo bem óbvio: Dougie não está doente. Não está nem _minimamente_ doente, com o nariz congestionado ou simplesmente tendo uma crise de espirros. Nada. Na verdade, ele parece estar perfeitamente bem e saudável.

"Ah! Sobre isso–", ele tenta começar, estupidamente atrapalhado. Eu devidamente o corto.

"O que aconteceu?", a minha voz sai num tom tão baixo que me pego praticamente sussurrando. Eu tento me recompor logo em seguida, limpando a garganta e dizendo mais claro, dessa vez. "Por que você está me evitando dessa maneira estúpida, Poynter?"

Ele continua parado ao lado das portas, simplesmente me olhando sem reação. Eu continuo a retribuí-lo o olhar, algo doloroso dentro do meu peito aos poucos se expandindo pelo meu sistema inteiro. Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que isso seja, no entanto.

"Entre", ele faz um gesto mínimo com a cabeça na direção das portas ainda abertas, quietamente. "Entre e nós conversamos, ok?"

Há algo na sonoridade da voz dele que eu não consigo identificar. Eu penso ver uma nova onda de culpa correr pelos seus olhos baixos, nublados, mas logo afasto o pensamento. Estranhamente, eu não consigo sustentar o meu olhar por muito tempo.

Desviando o olhar para o lado, focalizo dois dos adolescentes de antes caminharem pela outra calçada da rua. Eles parecem contentes e ligeiramente embriagados, mas não o suficiente para saírem por aí fazendo algo estúpido. Os dois garotos, um de touca laranja e o outro de cabelos curtos, escuros, não param de andar enquanto se despedem dos amigos ainda no bar, acenando, assobiando, rindo. Quando os dois chegam quase ao final da rua, prontos para curvarem a esquina, eu consigo notar as suas mãos juntas, os dedos entrelaçados. Eles se olham mútuo uma única vez e sorriem, contornando a esquina e saindo completamente do meu campo de visão.

Aquilo faz com que o meu estômago se revire.

"Harry?", Dougie me chama, levemente confuso. "Venha."

Ao girar o rosto de volta para Dougie, já o vejo dentro do prédio, segurando uma das portas, aberta, para mim. Sem palavra alguma, eu o sigo, um turbilhão de dúvidas e vontades loucas voando pela minha mente.

* * *

_16._


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII: Nell.**

"Fique à vontade."

Dougie atira o molho de chaves para qualquer canto do apartamento antes de finalmente apanhar a sacola de sorvetes da minha mão. Eu, sem relutância, o deixo, distinguindo vagamente o toque mínimo dos seus dedos sobre os meus, congelados e dormentes, durante a ação. Na realidade, o que chego a sentir é por apenas uma fração de segundo antes que os meus dedos voltem a ficar frios mais uma vez. Aparentemente, eu sou estúpido demais para usar as alças da sacola de plástico.

Depois de um tempo exato de sete segundos (maldita autoconsciência!), eu avanço incerto pelo pequeno corredor de paredes claras, seguindo Dougie até me ver parado no meio de uma sala de estar moderadamente pequena. O tom pastel das paredes desaparece para dar espaço a um papel de parede decorado de flores miúdas, tão pequenas que eu mal consigo enxergá-las. Inconscientemente, eu escaneio o cômodo à minha volta, lançando um olhar esquisito e meio engraçado às almofadas laranja-fluorescente espalhadas pelo sofá branco. É inevitável não rolar os olhos para o chão (assoalho de madeira, eu computo por algum motivo na minha mente), então para os móveis ajeitados numa meticulosidade impressionante e a TV ligada, saltando de imagem para imagem, mas sem nenhum som. As minhas sobrancelhas se arqueiam em confusão.

Antes que Dougie possa me avisar de algo, literalmente _algo_ pula sobre as minhas costas, me empurrando para frente pela lombar e quase me fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Com um grunhido surpreso, muito mais alto do que eu planejaria, eu giro nos meus calcanhares.

"Mas o quê–"

"Joni!", Dougie volta correndo da cozinha, o seu rosto contorcido numa careta, como se ele quisesse rir, mas não pudesse. "Não faça assim com as visitas!"

O meu olhar automaticamente recai sobre um _monstro_ – não, não cachorro – aos meus pés, balançando a cauda escura de um lado para o outro, contente, a língua desenrolada pendendo para fora da boca e os seus olhinhos pretos me encarando como se eu fosse um grande amigo que há muito tempo não dava as caras. O cachorro funga num semi-latido e enfia o focinho entre as minhas coxas de uma maneira quase que amável, o que faz com que eu tente recuar de algum jeito, rindo um pouco. Uma das minhas mãos automaticamente alcança a cabeçorra do animal e, com as pontas ainda geladas dos dedos, coço atrás de uma das suas orelhas, ganhando um ganido satisfeito do cachorro.

"Ele é novo ainda, não sabe se comportar direito", Dougie explica, lançando ao animal um olhar reprovador. Logo o vejo sorrindo, no entanto, se contradizendo totalmente. "Eu deixo a TV ligada quando saio. Ele se sente sozinho."

A minha atenção é desviada por um instante para o seu sorriso. Não há nada de especial nele – apenas um curvar bobo de lábios vermelhos, os olhos focalizados no cachorro, lhe lançando um olhar carinhoso que, inconscientemente, eu desejo que fosse para mim. Apenas por um instante, eu desejo que aquele olhar fosse direcionado a mim.

Dougie não afasta os olhos de Joni.

"Bem...", eu começo, a voz fraca, nem ao menos me importando em forçar um sorriso. Sem pedir permissão, me atiro sobre o sofá mais próximo ao meu alcance (depois de deixar minha mochila ao lado dos meus pés, no chão), fazendo com que o cachorro se afaste de mim, amedrontado pela ação súbita. "Não foi nada, eu só me assustei um pouco."

Eu não sei honestamente se Dougie percebe algo de diferente na minha voz e no meu comportamento – até mesmo porque _eu_ ainda não descobri o que anda acontecendo comigo –, mas se nota, não comenta nada. É com um sorriso fraco esticado pelos lábios que ele desaba sobre o sofá ao meu lado, tomando um extremo cuidado para manter uma distância considerável de incríveis dois assentos entre os nossos corpos.

Aquilo me incomoda.

"Então...", ele começa, hesitante.

"Eu não sei", rio quieto, de uma maneira beirando ao cinismo. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo."

Há um silêncio incômodo entre nós. Dougie parece querer dizer algo, mas nenhuma palavra sequer sai da sua boca. Ele se revira e se revira no sofá, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável, sem arranjar coragem alguma para me olhar nos olhos.

"Por que você fingiu estar doente?"

A pergunta faz com que o silêncio entre nós perdure por mais alguns minutos.

"Nell ligou no trabalho para mim", Dougie começa soando incerto, remexendo os dedos sobre o seu colo. Eu, também, não consigo desviar meu olhar dali. "Pela manhã, eu não estava me sentindo muito bem mesmo. Mas... Como dizer isso sem soar imbecil? A inquietação estava dentro da minha cabeça, ela está tão cheia de coisa esses tempos..."

Com a sua resposta, eu arqueio uma das sobrancelhas, me recostando um pouco mais no sofá, incerto.

"E isso por acaso tem a ver comigo ou você só decidiu que seria engraçado me evitar por todo esse tempo?"

"O quê? N-não!", ele gagueja, soando quase ofendido pela minha pergunta. O seu olhar finalmente sobe até o meu, algo que dura menos do que três segundos. É meio irritante como ele não consegue sustentar um olhar sequer na minha direção. Qual é o meu problema?

"Então o que diabos eu te fiz para você começar a agir assim?", inconscientemente eu escuto minha voz alcançar uma oitava acima do normal, soando quase engraçada pelo meu súbito desespero.

Um novo silêncio se sustenta por tempo demais entre nós dois. Finalmente, escuto Dougie suspirar curto ao meu lado, soando tão derrotado quanto eu.

"Harry... Eu... Olha...", mais um suspiro de Dougie e então ele volta a dizer. "Eu não posso continuar assim."

"Assim como?"

"Assim... _Assim_... Com você."

"O que diabos você está dizendo? Isso não faz nenhum sentido!"

"Eu perto de você o tempo inteiro!", Dougie responde estrangulado, num tom de voz quase estridente, muito parecido ao meu de minutos atrás. "Eu não consigo mais!"

Pego de surpresa, eu ergo meu olhar até o rosto de Dougie. As suas bochechas estão tingidas de um vermelho tímido, ao contrário das suas orelhas, de um vermelho-vivo absurdo. O seu lábio inferior também está avermelhado, levemente inchado pelo excesso de mordidas nervosas que ele já recebeu, e a argola do _piercing_ reluz dependendo do ângulo com que a luz fraca da sala o ilumina. Os seus olhos estão voltados para qualquer lugar além de mim, os joelhos, juntos, e os braços caem molemente sobre o seu colo. Dougie continua a brincar com os dedos, incerto.

_Aquilo_ não faz nenhum sentido. Primeiro, nós nem ficamos tão tempo juntos um do outro. Segundo... Qual diabos é o meu problema? Ele _tem _algum problema em estar perto de mim? Eu por acaso trago memórias ruins para Dougie ou algo do tipo? Porque eu não sei mais que _merda_ está acontecendo por aqui.

"E o que _isso_ quer dizer?", eu pergunto entre dentes. "Eu quero dizer, tudo bem, admito, não sou uma das melhores companhias que uma pessoa poderia ter, mas até mesmo _eu_ não sou tão ruim assim para se estar perto!"

"Eu nunca disse que você é uma má companhia para mim!", é um pouco engraçado o nível de desespero de Dougie. Se nós estivéssemos em outra situação, eu provavelmente até riria disso tudo. "Eu gosto de te ter por perto!", ele completa, a sua voz atingindo um novo agudo que me faz estremecer por um segundo.

E então eu paro. Mais uma vez, os meus olhos estão grudados no rosto de Dougie.

"Gosta?"

Isso é ridículo, mas eu consigo atualmente sentir as minhas orelhas pegarem fogo. E a droga do meu estômago saltar para a minha garganta em questão de segundos.

"É claro que sim!", Dougie confirma, ainda bastante exaltado. É um pouco engraçado olhá-lo e notar como o seu rosto consegue atingir mais de três tons diferentes de vermelho em um tempo recorde de segundos.

"Porra...", uma das minhas mãos automaticamente sobe para o meu cabelo, o afastando para trás numa maneira nervosa. "Então por que você quer se afastar de mim? Isso não faz nenhum sentindo, Poynter."

"Eu preciso me acalmar...", Dougie respira fundo ao meu lado, subindo as mãos para o rosto e pressionando os punhos fechados contra os olhos. "Isso tudo está tão fodido...", ele completa numa vozinha fraca.

Eu me sinto um imbecil por querer rir numa situação como essa. Eu não sei o porquê, mas tudo é tão engraçado e simplesmente impossível que eu mal consigo refrear uma risada antes que ela saia parcialmente pelo meu nariz. O som estranho faz com que Joni, deitado perto dos nossos pés, erga um pouco perdido a cabeça, logo voltando a caí-la sobre as suas patas no chão, desinteressado. Eu vejo pelos cantos dos olhos Dougie descer os punhos do rosto para olhar descrente para mim, como se ele não acreditasse que eu estou realmente rindo por uma coisa dessas.

"É, ria bastante", ele resmunga com um meio-sorriso no rosto, me empurrando pelos ombros em seguida no sofá. "Sabe o que é mais engraçado nisso tudo?"

"Outch! O quê?"

"Você me confunde às vezes e nem se dá conta disso."

Antes que eu possa respondê-lo de alguma forma, Dougie já está se erguendo do sofá e desamassando as roupas no corpo. Ele então pula Joni no chão e arrasta a ponta de um dos pés contra a barriga do cachorro, num afago mínimo, que rola deitado para deixar as patas no ar e a cauda balançando de um lado para o outro, contente. Enquanto Dougie sorri, caminha pela sala e então desaparece numa das portas que eu suponho ser a da cozinha, ele nem sequer uma vez espia por cima dos ombros para consequentemente olhar para mim.

Eu ainda estou sem muita reação, tentando sofregamente pôr algum sentido às palavras de Dougie, fazendo esforço para encaixar todas as peças nos seus devidos lugares e entender de fato o que diabos ele quer dizer com aquilo. Não sei como eu posso confundi-lo de alguma forma, já que algumas vezes penso ser exatamente o contrário. Dougie simplesmente tem essa facilidade em me deixar confuso com – por exemplo – frases como essa. Como eu poderia confundi-lo, de qualquer maneira?

Os meus pensamentos estão trabalhando tão rápido dentro da minha cabeça que eu mal escuto a voz de Dougie me perguntar:

"Ah! Você quer sorvete?"

Com a mente mais leve do que o normal, atordoado, eu pisco devagar, assimilando aos poucos as palavras de Dougie no mesmo instante em que ergo o rosto à procura da fonte da sua voz. A sua cabeça está metida para fora da porta da cozinha e as suas mãos estão agarradas ao batente dela, enquanto ele me olha de uma forma paciente, esperando pela minha resposta. É nesse instante em que Joni funga o ar e então se ergue do chão para seguir seu dono, preguiçosamente se pondo nas quatro patas, ainda chacoalhando a cauda fielmente.

A minha resposta é apenas um sacudir vago de cabeça.

O tempo passa devagar à minha volta. Vagamente, eu consigo distinguir um ou outro barulho vindo da cozinha – gavetas sendo abertas e fechadas, o tilintar de talheres, a sacola de plástico sendo amassada, passos calmos vindo de lá para cá – enquanto continuo sentado, praticamente imóvel. Sem perceber, os meus olhos se grudam na tela plana da TV, estáticos, deixando a minha mente computar rápido demais toda a nossa conversa de minutos atrás.

Eu tenho essa sensação de que aquilo está simplesmente _errado_.

Então eu faço o inimaginável: pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, eu sigo os meus instintos primitivos. Antes que o meu cérebro ao menos precise mandar um comando para as minhas pernas para elas se moverem, eu já me vejo em pé, decidido. Os meus punhos estão fechados, cada um ao lado das laterais do meu quadril, os dedos pressionados uns contra os outros tão forte que chego até mesmo a sentir as minhas unhas cravarem contra as palmas das minhas mãos. Eu não consigo explicar o que é aquela adrenalina bombando alucinada pelo meu sistema, mas, assim sendo, faço o mesmo caminho de Dougie para a cozinha, a passos firmes, inabaláveis.

Quando o alcanço com os olhos, paro automaticamente, quieto, um pé metido na cozinha e o outro ainda na sala. Dougie está com a lombar apoiada na pia, os dedos entrelaçados num dos potes de sorvete e uma colher enfiada parcialmente dentro da sua boca. Joni está sentado paciente ao lado dos seus pés, o olhar pidonho focalizado no doce entre as mãos de Dougie (e eu tenho quase certeza de que consigo ver um resto de sorvete derretido sobre o seu focinho). Subitamente, toda a minha coragem vai drenando numa lentidão tão agonizante que quase me faz entrar em pânico.

"Mudfou dfe idfeia?", de sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, ele pergunta, ainda com a colher entre os lábios partidos. Ao me ver, Joni balança a cauda mais uma vez, contente, ofegando baixinho, mas não sai do lado do seu dono.

"Dougie...", começo incerto, engolindo em seco.

"Hmm-hmm?"

A atenção de Dougie mecanicamente se volta por completo para mim. Ele enterra a colher no sorvete, deixa quietamente o pote sobre a pia e então torna a me olhar com a mesma preocupação estúpida de antes, esperando por alguma reação minha. No fundo da minha mente, escuto Joni ganir agudo no instante em que o doce sai do seu campo de visão, mas eu tento ignorar ao máximo a presença do cão. Por algum motivo, eu me sinto culpado de alguma forma em saber que o cachorro está nos observando a todo tempo, como se fosse um verdadeiro álibi da nossa insanidade (bem, da minha, pelo menos).

Insanidade, eu digo, porque, sem notar, as minhas pernas estão novamente agindo por contra própria, arrastando devagar meus pés pelo piso de linóleo da cozinha na exata direção de Dougie. Eu noto os seus ombros se retesarem e, ao me aproximar o suficiente para poder sentir a sua respiração suave bater na altura da minha pele do pescoço, posso também perceber como ele inspira e expira descompassado. Os seus olhos sobem hesitantes até os meus e ele simplesmente pisca, abobado, no exato momento em que nós fazemos (e mantemos) contato visual.

É uma sensação estranha. Os meus dedos há muito tempo já se amoleceram, se desfazendo dos punhos doloridos, deixando marcas de unha em meia-lua nas palmas das minhas mãos. Com isso, há também uma pequena ardência sobre a minha pele machucada e eu noto, admirado, que nunca teria reparado nisso se a situação fosse outra. Por algum motivo, estar perto de Dougie simplesmente faz com que eu fique mais atento aos meus próprios sentidos.

É com uma leve surpresa que percebo a semi-carranca que se forma súbita no rosto de Dougie.

"Harry, você está fedendo a cigarro", ele resmunga, soando descontente, mesmo não tomando nenhuma atitude para se ou _me_ afastar.

Eu reviro os olhos antes de resmungar de volta:

"Poynter, você pode calar essa boca por um segundo, por favor?"

Ele parece indignado, mas felizmente apenas me obedece. Um pouco perdido, azul dos seus olhos sobe até o meu e se mantém ali fixo por um tempo exato de cinco segundos antes de Dougie perder a coragem e quebrar o contato visual. Sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, ele as apoia no balcão da pia, grudadas às laterais da sua cintura, e recua um passo para trás. Ironicamente, eu me sinto arriscando um passo para frente e deixando minhas mãos caírem exatamente ao lado das de Dougie. Ele sibila algo surpreendido.

Eu não sei o que há comigo. A minha pele inteira está quente e as minhas pernas mal conseguem me sustentar em pé. Os pêlos dos meus braços estão eriçados. A minha garganta está seca. Os meus olhos, presos aos pontos brilhantes dos de Dougie.

"O q-quê–"

Antes que Dougie possa continuar a verbalizar um protesto, o meu rosto cai reto sobre um dos seus ombros e o "_smack_" baixo que se reverbera entre nós dois é abafado pelo tecido do seu moletom.

"Outch", resmungo contra o seu ombro. "Você continua ossudo como sempre."

"E você continua imprevisível como sempre", Dougie ri, menos nervoso, e eu posso sentir a sua respiração ainda contra o meu pescoço, aquecida e doce. "O que você está fazendo?", ele continua, soando minimamente mais à vontade com a situação toda.

"Descansando a cabeça no seu ombro", respondo o óbvio. Então reviro o rosto para deixar a ponta do nariz contra o pescoço de Dougie. "Você cheira a cachorro. E a alguma coisa adocicada."

Dougie parece não saber o que responder ao meu comentário estranho, já que nenhuma resposta chega até os meus ouvidos. Eu sinto, no entanto, o seu rosto se mover de leve para baixo e um dos seus polegares tocar tentativamente o meu próprio, tão fraco e inseguro que mal sinto a pele do seu dedo se arrastar contra o meu. Quando ele encontra a única junta do meu polegar, pressiona o final da unha ali e então a massageia para cima e para baixo, um pouco mais confiante pela minha falta de reação.

De alguma maneira, aquilo começa a me acalmar.

"Não me pergunte o que eu estou fazendo, porque eu realmente não faço a mínima ideia", murmuro, deixando os olhos caírem fechados e o arrepio comprido que começa pelo meu nariz ainda inchado se espalhar pelo meu corpo inteiro.

É engraçado como o meu coração está entalado na minha garganta, bombando alto demais. Nesse momento, eu imagino se Dougie consegue escutá-lo de algum jeito e, inconscientemente, o meu corpo se arrasta para mais perto do dele, o empurrando contra os armários do balcão da pia. Ele chia mais uma vez, quietamente, e se ajusta entre o espaço mínimo entre o meu corpo.

Nós estamos colados numa única massa de corpos.

Eu nunca achei que seria, mas a realidade é que é uma sensação muito confortável ter alguém compressado contra mim. Pode soar estranho (porque, bom, isso repetido dentro da minha cabeça definitivamente soa), mas ficar simplesmente ali, quieto e imóvel, escutando o barulho áspero e incerto da respiração de Dougie em sincronia com a minha própria é uma sensação reconfortante. Como se eu não fosse o único a estar à beira de um colapso nervoso nesse exato momento.

"Ah...", os dedos de Dougie tremem vacilantes sobre os meus. "O que n-nós fazemos agora?"

É uma pergunta baixa e amedrontada. No fundo da minha mente, escuto o estalinho nervoso da língua de Dougie contra o céu da sua boca e então _o meu cérebro_ estala. "Boca". Eu realmente não sei como. "Boca". O que diabos–?

A última imagem que se projeta dentro da minha cabeça antes de tudo simplesmente esvaziar e ficar branco é a minha _boca_ compressada contra a _boca_ de Dougie. Quando eu abro os olhos e afasto recuante o rosto do seu ombro adocicado, meio zonzo pela falta momentânea de direção (e surpreso pelos meus próprios pensamentos), Dougie está me encarando meio confuso meio surpreendido meio ferido. E então o seu olhar amolece. Ele me compreende.

Nós não podemos fazer isso.

Uma das minhas mãos se espalma contra a sua nuca e os meus dedos se flexionam ali.

Nós não podemos fazer isso.

A minha língua umedece os meus lábios rachados e Dougie engole em seco.

_Nós não podemos fazer isso._

O meu corpo se pressiona um tanto mais contra o dele e um novo chiado se escapa pelo ar antes que eu alinhe nossos rostos. A minha respiração entala no nariz e na garganta e faz pressão para escapar de alguma maneira e Dougie está me encarando com _aquele olhar_ e então ele cerra os olhos numa ação clara de permissão e as minhas pernas tremem e eu me inclino para frente.

"Dougie?", uma vozinha abafada ressoa pela sala.

No momento seguinte, um ruído seco de porta rangendo repercute por todo o apartamento, seguido por um "_bam_" e o barulhinho distinto de chaves tilintando. Sobressaltado, eu pulo para longe de Dougie num único movimento enquanto ele me segue, parecendo tão nervoso quanto eu, me empurrando pelos ombros e me sussurrando para me esconder em algum lugar. Eu não sei exatamente o porquê, mas tenho a decência de manter a minha boca fechada, pelo menos por uma vez na vida.

Eu não sei para onde ir. Atordoado, os meus pés se embolam e eu tropeço neles mesmos, me segurando pateticamente no balcão da pia para não cair, enquanto Dougie corre para fora da cozinha, seguido de Joni (estranhamente quieto o tempo inteiro entre... bem, o acontecido entre mim e Dougie). Vagamente, eu consigo escutar as vozes claras de Dougie e outra pessoa no cômodo ao lado.

"Oi, minha menina!", Dougie é o primeiro a falar e o meu estômago automaticamente se embrulha.

"Eu senti sua falta!", é a vez de a garota chiar, numa vozinha uma oitava acima do normal.

"Também senti a sua..."

"O que você estava fazendo?", ela pergunta novamente. Muito cuidadoso, eu me arrasto pelo piso de linóleo até parar ao lado da porta da cozinha, espiando para a sala. A garota volta a dizer, animada, ao avistar a minha mochila atirada aos pés do sofá. "Oh, nós temos visitas?"

Eu tento a todo custo evitar um grunhido.

Agora é um péssimo momento para tudo isso acontecer. Na verdade, qualquer momento seria um _péssimo_ momento, dada a situação esquisita e embaraçosa entre mim e Dougie. Eu não consigo tirar da cabeça como tudo aquilo é simplesmente maluco. Infelizmente, logo a sensação angustiante, sufocante de antes me vem fazer companhia de novo e o meu peito se murcha e se contrai num quase-espasmo de dor.

Perfeito. Perfeito, Harry Judd, você agora é oficialmente um babaca de classe maior.

O mais casual que consigo, escorrego do meu esconderijo atrás da porta da cozinha e caminho com todo o meu orgulho ferido para perto de Dougie e a garota. Ele mantém uma posição reta demais, como se seus pés estivessem emparafusados ao chão, e os ombros tensos, mas pelo pouco tempo de três segundos que consigo encará-lo, Dougie não demonstra nenhum sentimento fora do normal. Aparentemente, eu sou o único afetado com os estranhos dez minutos passados.

"Nell, esse é Harry Judd", Dougie começa, me direcionando um gesto vago com uma das mãos, a voz estranhamente falha. "É com ele com quem estou trabalhando agora no manuscrito..."

"Ah, então você é o famoso Harry?", ela me pergunta num tom alegre e alto demais.

Claro, a minha vontade no momento é de retorquir com alguma resposta engraçadinha e irônica, mas pelo bem de Dougie e o meu próprio também, eu me limito a sacudir a cabeça. Acho que demoro um pouco para conseguir assimilar direito as palavras da garota, mas quando finalmente consigo, o meu olhar volta bobo para Dougie, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Quer dizer que vem falando de mim para os outros?"

"Nada além do normal", Dougie dá de ombros.

Ele parece perturbado. Eu, sabiamente, não faço nada além de ficar quieto.

É engraçado como eu quase salto para trás, assustado, quando Nell decide rir sem nenhum motivo aparente. Eu não sei por que diabos o meu olhar volta para a sua figura miúda, mas isso me faz com que eu a analise de perto pela primeira vez desde que a vi. O seu cabelo loiro-opaco está preso num coque baixo sobre a sua nuca, vários grampos da mesma cor trançados de um modo a sustentá-lo firmemente no lugar. A franja está posta de lado, colada ao topo da sua testa com a ajuda de uma camada brilhante de gel. Os olhos, carregados de maquiagem, e a boca fina, limpa. O rosto magro exprime uma alegria genuína por algo que não faço ideia e vez ou outra ela não se contém em voltar o olhar claramente apaixonado para Dougie. Aquilo me faz me sentir desconfortável.

"Enfim, eu sou Nell!", ela corta o silêncio incômodo, me estendendo uma das mãos. "Noelle Davenport, na verdade, mas, _por favor_, me chame só de Nell. Dougie e eu estamos noivos, mas acho que isso você já sabe."

Bem, isso eu _definitivamente_ já sei, estúpida.

"Ah, claro", resmungo, aceitando a sua mão de mau grado. "Você é uma pessoa sortuda, você sabe", continuo ácido, movendo a mão livre na direção genérica de Dougie para sinalizá-lo de alguma forma. Sarcástico, emendo. "Muito sortuda."

"E eu não sei?", ela chia mais uma vez, completamente desatenta à minha ironia, se afastando de mim para se pendurar em um dos braços de Dougie.

Eu sei que ele está me lançando um olhar raivoso por cima da cabeça de Nell. Eu sei que os seus ombros estão tão rígidos que suas costas inteiras chegam a doer. Eu sei que ele quer insanamente me meter mais uma vez o punho nas fuças para terminar o seu serviço e quebrar completamente o meu nariz. Apenas com aquele olhar, eu consigo perceber tudo isso.

O que é algo estranho, porque eu nunca, em toda a minha vida, consegui lê-lo tão bem como agora.

"Oh!", eu giro meu olhar de volta para Nell, que está apontando para o meu nariz torto. "O que aconteceu com você? Se quiser, eu posso dar uma olhada, devo ter algumas pílulas para dor guardadas em algum canto..."

As palavras dela me fazem ligeiramente confuso. É só quando eu desço o olhar pelo seu corpo pequeno que noto o seu uniforme azul claro. Ou Dougie é fetichista ou a sua _noiva_ é claramente enfermeira. Eu não gosto de pensar muito na primeira opção.

"Ah, isso?", pergunto, uma das mãos subindo para tocar cuidadoso a ponte do meu nariz ainda pouco inchado. "Foi uma história engraçada, na verdade...", comento, logo um sorriso ordinário escapando pelos meus lábios no instante em que pulo o olhar novamente para Dougie.

Ele não parece nem um pouco contente. Na verdade, ele está a ponto de pular por cima do meu pescoço e me engasgar até a morte. Aquilo é meio divertido, honestamente. Quando irritado dessa forma, Dougie fica realmente adoráv–

Enfim. Não é como se eu soubesse direito o que estou pensando, de qualquer maneira.

"Muito engraçada", Dougie intervém, tão azedo quanto eu. "Acredita que Harry estava caminhando para o trabalho e conseguiu tropeçar nos próprios pés? Dar de cara no chão não deve ser muito agradável."

"Não mesmo", eu continuo, sentindo o sorriso sádico no meu rosto se esticar cada vez mais. "Mas um amigo meu estava por perto, sabe? Charlie Simpson, o nome dele. É fotógrafo, modelo, tanto faz. É muito popular com as garotas. Dizem que ele beija muito bem, aliás..."

Dougie parece engasgar com a própria saliva com as minhas últimas palavras. Nell, um tanto confusa, passa o olhar de mim para ele, dando pequenas palmadas nas suas costas até fazê-lo acalmar finalmente. Dougie está agora olhando exclusivamente para mim, mas não com a expressão que eu desejaria.

"Pelo o que me disseram, ele só é um babaca estúpido que sai agarrando qualquer coisa que se sustente por duas pernas."

"Quem sabe?", dou de ombros. "_Eu_ definitivamente que não."

Dougie revira os olhos e bufa algo num resmungo inaudível, que parece ser muito como um "bastardo filho da puta" contundente, mas eu sinceramente tenho lá as minhas dúvidas. Nell claramente não sabe o que dizer, até mesmo porque é bem visível que ela não faz a mínima ideia do que acabou de acontecer entre mim e Dougie e, pela sua expressão totalmente perdida no rosto, acho que ela nem quer saber.

"Bem!", Nell começa, rindo fraco. "Eu preciso tomar banho, me trocar, acabei de voltar do hospital, então... Imagine", ela faz um aceno rápido com uma das mãos no ar antes de estendê-la para mim mais uma vez. "Desculpe ser inconveniente, mas ando morrendo de cansaço. De qualquer forma, foi um prazer te conhecer, Harry!"

Simplesmente concordando com a cabeça, eu aceito sua mão dessa vez mais agradável, ou ao menos o que acho ser o mínimo do agradável. Ela me sorri por uma última vez, se inclina nas pontas dos pés para estalar um beijo fraco sobre uma das bochechas avermelhadas de Dougie e então caminha para longe, desaparecendo por um corredor ao aleatório. Eu inspiro devagar e giro meu olhar de volta para Dougie. Como esperado, o seu rosto está agora completamente vermelho – ele está desconfortável de novo só por nós estarmos parcialmente _sozinhos_ ou é impressão minha? – e ele, obviamente, não ousa dizer uma palavra sequer.

O único problema é que não passa nenhuma ideia na minha mente sobre o que dizer também.

"Eh... Eu acho... Melhor ir embora, escureceu demais já", comento, tentando soar casual. Aquilo só me faz soar mais idiota, no entanto, porque não há nenhuma janela por perto. A única, a porta da varanda da sala, está devidamente fechada.

Por algum motivo realmente irritante, os meus lábios formigam, me recordando a contragosto de um certo momento há minutos atrás. Tentando fazer com que essa sensação esquisita passe, eu umedeço os lábios devagar, desviando o olhar incerto de Dougie.

"Sim, é melhor que você vá", ele concorda num quase-murmúrio, entre o seco e o confuso.

O clima instantaneamente muda para um tenso, perturbado, simplesmente pesado demais. O meu orgulho ainda é muito grande para que eu tente consertar toda a situação de alguma maneira, então eu apenas concordo, caminho para perto do sofá, apanho minha mochila do chão e a jogo sobre os meus ombros quietamente. Em seguida, afago atrás das orelhas de Joni num sinal de despedida, toco seu focinho gelado e sorrio mínimo, vendo o cachorro sacudir a cauda e me lamber os dedos em agradecimento. Logo eu me afasto, caminhando com Dougie até a porta de entrada do seu apartamento.

"Então... Nós nos vemos amanhã", ele sussurra.

Com surpresa, os pés já metidos para fora do seu apartamento, eu lhe lanço um olhar surpreendido por cima dos ombros, localizando o seu rosto completamente encarnado me encarando de volta. A cor rubra das suas bochechas se estende pelo seu pescoço e colo inteiro, até aonde eu consigo enxergar pela gola da sua camiseta, subindo também até as pontas das suas orelhas, tomando um tom ainda mais escuro. Timidamente, ele enfia uma ou outra mecha loira de cabelo atrás das orelhas e desvia mais uma vez o olhar do meu.

"Vá logo embora, idiota", Dougie sussurra mais uma vez, querendo soar irritado e falhando miseravelmente.

Eu só me permito esticar um sorriso de canto de boca nos lábios quando as minhas costas estão devidamente viradas para ele, enquanto eu caminho até as escadas do andar do seu apartamento e pulo alguns degraus, estranhamente relaxado por algum motivo desconhecido.

* * *

_17._


End file.
